tu final, mi principio
by usakochiba01
Summary: Tsukasa y Makino empiezan a alejarse cada dia mas, sin darse cuenta estan cada vez mas cerca de aquellos que los acompañan, Rui sigue decidido a estar con ella, Claudia con Tsukasa, pero Jason no se dara por vencido, ¿quien saldrá perdedor?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasa esta en Nueva york desde hace un año, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tendrá una oportunidad de pelear por ella cuando alguien mas llegue.

* * *

**Tu final, mi principio**

-Esto es increíble

Murmuraba bajo Makino en su cuarto balanceando el colgante de Saturno, aun recuerda su sorpresa al abrir el estuche rojo, en su cabeza aun puede oír su voz leyendo la carta que le dejo

"_Si tu y yo viniéramos de las estrellas seríamos seres de Saturno"_

Otro suspiro. Sus pensamientos solo pueden tener una capa de tristeza ante los hechos, ahora si los dos eran de planetas diferentes, el celular dorado continua guardado entre sus ropas, las llamadas han dejado de llegar.

"_por eso puede que vuelva solo porque quiera verte"_

-¿Eso significa que ya no quieres verme mas Domyouji?

"_Seré un hombre mejor cuando vuelva"_

-Pero cuando volverás?, ¿volverás algún día?, es difícil estar sin ti

"_estaré contigo para siempre, ¿no estas feliz?"_

El cojin rebota contra la pared, su voz se empieza a quebrar

-NO, no estoy feliz, te fuiste y no me llamas, no se de ti, los F4 aun están conmigo, solo faltas tú, ¿Cuándo se supone que regresarás?, Hanazawa Rui viene cada tarde a verme, y solos hablamos de ti, pero.. pero… - su voz se quiebra – Ya estoy harta de solo hablar de ti, yo quiero verte, quiero oi tu voz, quiero que estés aquí.

¡Quiero al estúpido y terco Domyouji conmigo!

La voz ya no se escucha, solo sus lagrimas cayendo, el móvil suena, ante la insistencia contesta aun con lagrimas silenciosas corriendo

-¿Makino?, ¿Makino estas bien?

ella se limpia las lagrimas de golpe y sonríe

-Si, si, Hanazawa Rui, si,

-¿segura? Puedo ir si gustas

-no, no, todo esta bien, la mala hierba sigue creciendo, es solo..

-..

- ¿quieres ir a comer dango?

Una suave sonrisa se dibuja al otro lado de la línea

-paso por ti en media hora

El móvil se cierra y el chico aun conserva la sonrisa

-Makino, quisiera más que comer dango contigo.

Observa la foto que tiene cerca, los f4 con Makino al centro

-Te avise Tsukaza.

Toma su abrigo blanco y cierra la puerta tras de si.

Al otro lado del océano

-Maldita bruja tu no puedes hacer eso

Su madre le mira fríamente, casi cínicamente, la mujer de negocios se muestra firme, aun mas firme con él

-Como jefa del Domyoji World Finance Group puedo, y tú tendrás que aceptarlo, como mi hijo y próximo presidente de grupo es tu obligación

-Estas loca si crees que volveré a caer en tus trampas, te prometí un año y ya lo cumplí, vuelvo a Japón

T sukasa se da la vuelta decidido a abandonar las elegantes oficinas, mentalmente se pregunta cuanto tiempo tardara en llegar de nueva york a Japón, pero la voz burlona de su madre le detiene

- y tu crees que esa niña estará esperándote?

La reacción es feroz

-Makino no tiene nada que ver aquí, déjala en paz de una vez por todas maldita bruja

-Ella ya no te espera, hace mucho que no te espera, consiguió a quien mas pescar

El sobre con las fotos se abre al caer sobre el escritorio, los ojos de Domyouji se abren con sorpresa, una tras otras las imágenes muestra a Makino y a Hanazawa en diferentes tiempos y lugares, él castaño aunque serio se observa atento a ella quien ríe o platica con aspavientos, una comida, una cena, una salida la cine

-Makino

La derrota esta presente en su voz, se deja caer en una butaca cercana mientras su madre satisfecha pulsa el intercomunicador

-avisa a la familia Nishihara que la cena del compromiso es mañana en la noche, manda un arreglo floral a la srita Claudia, de parte de su prometido.

En Japón unos días después todos se encuentran en la cafetería del Eitoku Gakuen esperando la llegada de Tsukushi para almorzar, Akira y Soujiro a empezaron a comer en tanto Rui esta en su acostumbrado sillón leyendo, la llegada de un mensajero los hace reunirse para abrir el delgado paquete

-¿a que viene todo esto?

La sorpresa en la voz de Akira al observar la revista es evidente, Rui se pasa la mano por el cabello al observar la portada

-Llegue, llegue, lo siento chicos ya estoy acá

La revista desaparece con un rápido movimiento de Soujiro pero el sobre dentro de ella cae a los pies de Makino

-Pero, ¿pero que es esto?

El caro sobre esta membretado a nombre del F4, la mano de Rui se extiende para recoger el sobre

-dejalo estar Makino, vamos a comer

Akira y Soujiro intercambian miradas nerviosas, el membrete del Domyoji World Finance Group es visible y la mirada de ella brilla intensamente al abrirlo

-seguramente Domyoji estará de regreso pronto

La voz se desvanece ante el contenido, un elegante papel que contiene 4 pases uno a nombre de Nishikado Soujiroh, Mimasaka Akira, Hanazawa Rui y pareja, en este ultimo entre paréntesis se encuentra el nombre de Makino Tsukushi, todos cordialmente invitados a la boda que fusionara los dos mas poderoso imperios, los contrayentes Nishihara Claudia y Domyoji Tsukasa, una breve nota acompaña la invitación:

_Somos amigos de la infancia, es justo que estén junto a mi en este momento, Rui ¿traeras a Tsukushi? , no sabia si invitar también a su amiga Yuuki, se que me avísate que si yo la dejaba tu aprovecharías y créeme que no te guardo rencor por eso, espero sean felices._

La nota cae al suelo cuando Makino baja corriendo las escaleras, Rui sale detrás de ella sin escuchar la voz de Akira que los llama, Soujiro espera a que contesten del otro lado del océano

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Tsukaza? Esa bruja que tienes por madre volvió a atacar a Makino y tu no haces nada

-no, no fue mi madre la de la invitación, fui yo, pensé que se alegrarían por mi

-¿acaso no tomas en consideración los sentimientos de Tsukushi?

-cierra el pico, y a ustedes que les importa

La llamad se corta bruscamente dejando a Tsukazacon una infinita tristeza, un toquido en la puerta anuncia la llegada de su destino, él traga con dificultad y sale hacia el comedor, para quedar atrapado en unos ojos cafés que le miran ansiosos

-buenas noches, soy Nishihara Claudia tu prometida

* * *

Siiii, primer fic de esta serie que me encanta porque conocí a mi amado oguri shun, capitulo dedicado por completo a pandora no rea, la culpable de iniciarme en estos lares.

Lo se, lo se, debo la actualización de mis fic de la venganza y el de decisiones, pero, ahhhh, volver a ver a Hanazawa Rui me abre el pensamiento a muchas cosas, jaja.

Ya saben, porras, abucheos, nueces para la ardilla: denle al botón blanco con letras verdes que esto estará cortísimo, dos o tres cap. a lo mucho.

Millones de besos


	2. un aparte

Escribir no es fácil, ciertamente puede causar un enorme gozo ver tu bandeja con los reviews, un gran dolor de cabeza cuando la idea se te escapa o el capitulo no queda como queremos, frustración inmensa de ver que aquellas horas que pasamos frente al pc no merecen una sola nota de "estoy leyendo esto".

Yo alguna vez pensé que dedicarse únicamente a traducir era no tener imaginación, claro, pronto me trague mis palabras, yo que se muy poco del idioma inglés me perdía de excelentes historias, es así como en ff me suscribo al grupo que realiza traducciones, je, yo solo las leo, pero ahora agradezco el haberme unido, conocí autores simplemente fantásticas, entre ella una que por ahora lleva en mi mente toda la semana Daddy's Little Cannibal, sus historias (desgraciadamente escritas originalmente en inglés) que leí eran sobre twiligth, para una fan de esta saga de novelas fue un gran hallazgo encontrarla, un estilo que te atrapa para hacerte reír o para estremecerte un poco. Un estilo sensacional

Porque escribo ahora sobre esto?

Desgraciadamente la respuesta no es fácil, esta chica Daddy's Little Cannibal alias Stephαnie falleció el día 08 de mayo, no mentiré diciendo que era amiga cercana o que sus historias crearon un lazo fuerte entre nosotros, si he de ser 100% sincera jamás cruce una palabra con ella, solo seguía sus historias por medio de una chica que las traduce: estrella'black pero eso no le quita a magia a sus historias, ni el que yo este fascinada con su forma de escribir, escribo esto no para aprovecharme del momento, sino porque pienso que todos lo que aquí escribimos lo hacemos por varias razones, una de las mías es pensar que en alguna parte de cualquier lugar estoy tocando las emociones de alguien y ese solo instante me hará vivir por siempre, así que con esto espero que ella viva por siempre.

En mi perfil en autores favoritos encontraran a estrella black. En el perfil tanto de Daddy's Little Cannibal como el de estrella esta un pequeño elogio, pasen por ahí chicos, no pierden nada, al contrario, ganaran excelentes historias y quizás ayudaran a cumplir un deseo que creo todos tenemos: dejar huella en la eternidad de alguien más.

Donde quiera que estés sigue escribiendo Stephαnie

Millones de besos a todos y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Amigas

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasa esta en Nueva york desde hace un año, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tendrá una oportunidad de pelear por ella cuando alguien mas llegue.

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo II**

**Amigas**

La llamada se corta bruscamente dejando a Tsukasa con una infinita tristeza, un toquido en la puerta anuncia la llegada de su destino, él traga con dificultad y sale hacia el comedor, para quedar atrapado en unos ojos cafés que le miran ansiosos.

- Buenas noches, soy Nishihara Claudia tu prometida

Tsukasa pone los ojos en blanco y seguido muestra cansancio. Aquella bruja a la que llama "madre" un día se las pagaría con creces, de eso él se encargaría. Aquel pensamiento logró darle un poco de energía, lo suficiente para alejar sus pensamientos de aquella a quien había dejado en su país natal y esbozar una arrogante sonrisa. Giró su mirada hacia otro lado dejándola a ella con la mano extendida.

- Una vez escuché que los mandriles eran incluso más educados que las personas, contigo ahora lo he comprobado – dice bajando la mano.

- ¿Acaso sabes con quién estas hablando? El que seas mi prometida no significa que me puedas faltar al respeto.

- Ja, habla con Green Peace.

- De una vez te lo dejo claro, tú no eres NADA, sólo una más y si tengo suerte pronto me desharé de ti. Cara de chango.

La cara de Claudia podía congelar a cualquiera.

- Mira inútil, para ti seré Srita. Cara de Chango, pero tú definitivamente eres…

Makino llego inmediatamente a su mente, su primer encuentro, su arrogancia, sin pensarlo le impidió continuar con aquella frase al tomarla fuertemente del brazo jalándola contra él. La cara de Tuskasa era impagable, había desconcierto, y furia, sobre todo furia.

- ¿Y se puede saber quien diablos te crees tú para retarme así?

Ella retira su brazo de un tirón y lo encara con enojo.

- Pues no soy cualquiera de tus tontas amigas a las que puedas tratar como se te venga en gana. Se muy bien que en Japón dejaste a alguien, que yo solo soy una ficha en tu tablero, pero ten presente "mandril" que tu para mi sólo eres el medio de escaparme de mis padres.

Su dedo pica fuertemente sus costillas, Tuskasa abre la boca para decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta corta toda palabra y lo que sigue aun más.

- Papá, mamá, que bueno que ya están aquí, el joven Domyoji ha llegado ya - voltea sonriente y suavemente hacia este y baja un poco la cabeza en son de respeto antes de hablar – Espero poder conocernos mejor para llegar a ser la persona que tu mereces "prometido mío".

Solo Tsukasa pudo notar la ironía en la última parte, la furia llego hasta él al ver la cara de complacencia de su madre, quien hacía poco había llegado pero, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

- Lamento contrariarlos, madre, por el momento me retiro a realizar unas llamadas aunque espero con ansia la siguiente visita – se acerca a su prometida – un gusto en conocerte "Señorita chango y futura mandril"

Lo ultimo dicho a su oído, rozando su mejilla, el rubor cubre a Claudia mientras aprieta los labios y baja la cabeza fingiendo pena pero su mirada se lo deja claro, pagara por esto tarde o temprano. Tsukasa sonríe despectivo y abandona el cuarto sin despedirse de nadie más.

- Estúpido y tonto Domyouji, te odio te odio TE ODIO!!!!!!

Son los gritos de Makino en la escalera de la escuela, unos brazos que la estrechan silencia lo demás, el olor familiar le hace agachar la cabeza y sujetarse de esos brazos.

- Todo va a estar bien, yo te voy a cuidar.

- Rui yo..

- Shhhh, no hables, aquí estoy, solo déjame estar contigo

Makino baja la cabeza y deja que las lágrimas corran, ella es fuerte, ella es una mala hierba, ella no caerá, pero por hoy puede cobijarse en los brazos del que fue su primer amor, lentamente se voltea y esconde la cara entre el abrigo blanco de él, tratando de no mancharlo con sus lagrimas, pero al sentir como las manos de él la aprietan mas fuerte es inevitable llorar.

- Yo… soy una tonta ¿verdad? Realmente lo quiero, lo quiero de regreso. Quiero ver… quiero ver al mismo arrogante y tonto Domyouji. Rui… lo quiero de vuelta.

A pesar de tenerla entre sus brazos la sentía tan lejana, casi inalcanzable y aquellas palabras le hacían saber que efectivamente ella no estaba a su alcance. ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de la persona equivocada? Cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro entre la cabellera de Makino. Quiso decirle algo, darle palabras de aliento, pero temía que si abría la boca sería sólo para pedirle que olvidara a aquél que la había abandonado, que él ya la había lastimado lo suficiente. Pero eso no hacen los amigos. Le había prometido que la protegería, y si quería hacerlo debía ser paciente, decirle aquello, sólo la lastimaría más y definitivamente él no deseaba convertirse en una causa más de sus lágrimas.

- Toma

Rui le tiende un móvil junto con un pañuelo – habla con él, esto solo debes ser un malentendido

- Él no me ha hablado en meses

- Lo se, pero eso no impide que le hables tú – exclama con una leve sonrisa de complicidad.

Makino mira el móvil como si este mordiera, la sonrisa leve de Rui es la que la anima y antes de arrepentirse marca el número pero este solo deja oír el buzón de voz con su impersonal mensaje, enfadada suelta un grito de desesperación y lo avienta sobre el barandal, acto seguido se lleva las manos a la cara avergonzada.

- Eh, que el color no me gustaba, no hay problema, es mas, ve acompáñame a comprar otro para compensar.

- Lo siento Hanazawa Rui, te lo pagare, lo prometo.

Makino se desconcierta al sentir el suave toque de Rui quien le levanta su cara muy cerca de la suya.

- Págamelo con una cena y estamos a mano, ¿te parece?

El instante se vuelve eterno, aun entre su rabia y su tristeza puede reconocer a aquel chico que tanto le gustaba antes de que Domyouji llegara a poner su mundo de cabeza.

- ¿Nos vemos a las cinco?

Makino alza la mirada, ahora están afuera de las escaleras, respira hondo y asiente con la cabeza, el timbre hace que abrace fuerte una vez mas a Rui y se lance a la carrera para llegar a tiempo a su clase.

Rui mete las manos en al bolsa del pantalón y una expresión de reconocimiento cruza por su mirada al notar la figura que le observa desde una esquina del pasillo, sus miradas se cruzan y un leve destello de un recuerdo pasa en su mente, pero lo que le hace acercarse a ella es la cara que muestra la chica, contrario a su costumbre de no interesarse por los demás algo en ella le hace acercarse.

- Hola, ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿Ehhh? ¿A mi? No, no pasar no.

- Umm, no te ves bien

- Ahh, si, sii, mi perro, veras, mi perro…

Rui voltea alrededor buscando al animal con la mirada

- Yo no lo vi, ¿esta por acá?

Una risa nerviosa antecede a la respuesta – No, no, veras, el.. el se .. se murió ayer y no creo k debido a eso ande por acá.

- Ahh – una risa aparece en el rostro de Rui – lo siento, lamento lo del perro, pero eres bastante graciosa, aún así, ¿no crees Usako que si alguien mas te oye decir esos disparates usuales en ti te mandaran al manicomio?

Ella baja la mirada observando con atención las losetas del suelo.

- Ja y yo que creí q mi locura era lo q más te atraía de mi, acéptalo, esa parte de mí te enloquece - contesta con una aniñada arrogancia.

Una leve risa por parte de los dos rompe la tensión

- ¿Porque no estas en clase conejo?

- Por que no quiero y ¿vas a decirme porque estas tu aquí si ya saliste? – una ceja alzada es toda la respuesta que la chica recibe – Ahhh, ¿era Makino a quien abrazabas hace un momento?

Rui fija la vista en el pasillo como si aun pudiera verla irse, la chica pasa saliva sin que él se de cuenta y sonríe – Pues animo Hanazawa, igual y ella si le hace caso a un flojillo como tú.

- Consíguete un novio conejo.

- Ya quisieras tu

La chica le saca la lengua instantes antes de darse la vuelta y salir por el pasillo murmurando por lo bajo "Ya quisiera yo", rápidamente sale corriendo camino a clases y Rui se encamina hacia le comedor de la escuela donde lo espera Soujiro y Akira quien le pregunta nada mas verlo

- ¿Ella esta bien?

- Si

Soujiro medita un poco antes de continuar

-Debemos buscar a Tsukasa y pedirle una explicación, quizás deberíamos ir a Nueva York y enfrentarle

- No, no iremos – corrige - Yo no iré. Él fue quien decidió abandonara a Makino.

Akira parece pensar en voz alta al hablar

- Es probable que esto no sea solo cosa de Tsukasa, que su madre este detrás

Rui sentado tranquilamente el sillón se inclina hacia delante para contestar

- Puede ser cierto, pero, él fue quien pudo haber dado marcha atrás, no será la primera vez que la vieja presiona, si Tsukasa decidió dejar a Tsukushi tendrá que soportar lo que venga.

Soujiro y Akira cruzan miradas entre si, ya alguna vez los F4 se separaron por ese triangulo amoroso, ciertamente Tsukasa jodio todo al comprometerse, pero que Rui piense volver a intentarlo es demasiado para ellos quienes se dejan caer en el sofá mas cercano mirando al techo en busca de respuestas.

Dos semanas después al otro lado del océano Claudia esta por tomar un vuelo, marca el móvil y su paño de lágrimas le contesta.

- Hola wapisima, ¿como va todo?

- Ese idiota, lo matare.

- Si, todo perfecto por acá también – sonriendo.

- Puafff, olvidalo, piyamada a las 10.

- Ejem, si, yo creo que mi limosina me dejara en nueva york en 15 minutos a más tardar.

- Jajaja tonta, salgo ya de Nueva York, llegare a Japón a tiempo

- Ahh, vale, nos vemos y me contaras todo

Claudia cierra el celular, Usako siempre fue su confidente y paño de lagrimas, para las dos su propio club de admiración mutua, pero la noticia que lleva definitivamente sorprenderá a ambas, con esto en mente aborda el jet privado.

Ya en la noche en la lujosa mansión Usako camina con una bandeja de bebidas, al pasar frente al espejo se observa de reojo, cabello negro, tez clara, ojos cafés, muy bonita figura, definitivamente algo digno de verse, si tan solo la viera la persona adecuada, un suspiro exasperado y continua su camino, abre la puerta de una patada para ver a Claudia con un pijama de short y camiseta tirada en la cama.

- Suelta ya la sopa, me importa poco que te acabes de bajar de avión Clau, así que habla ya.

Claudia se levanta lentamente y observa con desconfianza el vaso, frunce el ceño y le da una probada, como pensó, Usa volvió a prepara uno de sus mortales cocteles, fingiendo demencia vuelve a dejar el vaso al lado y se tira nuevamente en la cama, se tapa la cara con la almohada y bruscamente se destapa para darle un golpe con esta a Usa.

- Tú primero, dime ¿sigue Hanazawa tan inalcanzable como siempre?

- Uuuff, por desgracia mía si. De poco me vale estar en la misma escuela que él, sigo siendo su amiguita pequeña, pequeña un cuerno, ¿que no ve que ya crecí?

- Jajaja, algún día amiga, algún día.

El golpe es devuelto y Claudia se ríe con pocas ganas.

- Suéltalo ya Claudia, algo te esta comiendo y no vas a empezar ahora a guardarme secretos ¿verdad?

- ¿A ti? Imposible. Tuskasa regresa mañana a Japón

- ¿Regresa? Porque re..?

La mirada matadora de Claudia le da la respuesta a Usako quien sorbe un poco de su bebida antes de hablar

-Makino y Rui se han vuelto inseparables, ¿es eso lo que viene a ver?

- Me apuesto lo que quieras que así es.

- Esta disponible el convertible amarillo?, te lo apuesto contra el lamborghinni,, ah, mejor no, seguro perdería. Pero, tú ya estas comprometida con él ¿no? Entonces aunque él vea a Makino tu llevas las de ganar.

- Yo no creo que sea así de fácil Usako. Estas dos semanas fueron la gloria y el infierno, ahhhrrgg, si no lo quisiera tanto ya lo habría agarrado a patadas.

- ¿Tan insoportable es?

Claudia rueda los ojos hacia arriba – Más aun, somos tan íntimos como perro y gato.

- Neeee

- Si, ya hasta tenemos un apodo.

- Eso es cariño amiga.

- Uy, como no tienes una idea. Él me llama srita cara de mono y yo le llamo mandril.

- Jajajaja, tiernísimos los dos.

Usako se agarra el estomago que tiembla por las carcajadas, al principio Claudia se molesta, pero, ellas dos se conocen de tanto que después no le queda más que reírse. Pasados unos instantes la risa muere y vuelve a sus bebidas antes de que Clau la escupa ante el grito que dan junto a su oreja.

- Oyeeee tengo un plan – prolifera un grito emocionada.

- ¿Dejarme sorda?

- Neee, tu nunca estas gorda. Jajaja. Es broma, veras yo creo que lo que le falta a Tuskasa para decidirse es desprenderse de una vez por todas de Makino – continúa al ver que Claudia mueve afirmativamente la cabeza - Entonces, cuando él se olvide ella tarann, tu estarás ahí para consolarlo

El tono irónico en la respuesta no se hace esperar

- Vaya, como diablos no se me había ocurrido.

- Lo se, la inteligente acá soy yo jajajaja –un leve coscorrón para las carcajadas – ok, ok, no te engoriles mujer, veras, si Tusakasa ve a Makino en brazos de Rui, él dará todo por perdido ¿cierto?

- Uumm, puede ser, pero como…

- Cuando él este por la escuela porque seguramente visitar a los f4, "accidentalmente vera como ellos dos se abrazan o se besan", adolorido correrá a tus bazos y será todo tuyo amiga.

- Aja

- Que yo esté cerca de ellos y los haga "resbalarse" en los brazos del otro será solo una feliz coincidencia, si funciono en una movie seguro funcionara en la vida real, recuerda: la realidad supera a la ficción.

- Cierto, que tu hayas venido a Japón buscando a alguien llamado Darién Chiba y luego te hayas enamorado de Rui deja tirado a cualquier argumento de película.

- Vete al diablo amiguis. Te recuerdo que parte de esta pequeña obsesión es culpa tuya, así que tendrás que aguantar, uufff, tanto pensar me dejo seca, voy por otro trago, uno mas ¿tu?

- No gracias quiero seguir conservando mis riñones.

- Aguafiestas

Con esta frase Usako sale pateando nuevamente la puerta, Claudia deja escurrir una gota de sudor en su frente, que ella sea poco femenina puede chocar a quien no le conoce, pero es una personita muy especial. Deja caer nuevamente la cabeza contra la colcha

- Tonta Usako, si Rui besa a Makino ¿eso no te dolerá?

Del otro lado de la puerta un silencioso suspiro escapa

- Si, si dolerá wapa, pero primero esta tu felicidad.

* * *

Siiii, yo otra vez por aca. Si, lo se, esto esta muy OCC, (espero haberlo puesto bien. Significa algo así como fuera de caracter, lo se) ahh, y también se que alguien me dirá "que nosotras no estábamos en la historia original", lo se, mea culpa, pero… este fic fue creado a petición expresa de mi adorada pandora no rea, escritora a la cual amo y este capitulo sale precisamente a raíz de la conversación de este día. Ahhh, si tan solo supieran lo que no pusismos, jajaja.

La idea básica de este fic no ha cambiado, Rui busca el amor de Makino y hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo, que otros personajes participen en su historia es solo delirios de la escritora, :p

Espero les guste, el fic de la venganza lo actualizo el viernes, llueva truene o relampage y decisiones el sábado, así k estén pendientes ok?

Y ya saben: quejas, denuncias, jitomatazos y nueces para la ardilla denle al botón blanco de letras verdes va?


	4. Malentendidos

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasa esta en Nueva york desde hace un año, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tendrá una oportunidad de pelear por ella cuando alguien mas llegue.

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo III**

**MALENTENDIDOS**

La avioneta toca tierra en el hangar propiedad de la familia Domyoji, una limosina negra espera ya este arribo, Tsukasa baja de la avioneta y le tiende la mano a Claudia.

-Hola, ya llegue – acerca su cara para besar su mejilla y hablarle al oído – Srita cara de chango

-Hola Tsukasa – y en tono confidente añade - alias mandril mal encarado

Uno de los guardaespaldas mira a la pareja en lo que parecer ser un tiernísimo momento, la Sra estará complacida con los progresos de la relación.

Ya en la limosina los dos sonríen amablemente hasta que el vidrio polarizado los deja fuera de la vista y oídos del chofer.

- ¿Tenias que esperarme con esa cara?

- Pues discúlpame, pero es la cara que tiene una persona después de esperar por mas de dos horas tu llegada, ¿conoces algo llamado celular?

- Tú fuiste la que se adelanto, la srita independiente quiso venirse antes, entonces no me culpes, un hombre como yo tiene millones de cosas "importantes que hacer" que atender a caprichosas mujeres que solo andan paseando

- Yo no vine pasear tarado – cruzándose de brazos Claudia se recuesta contra el asiento - viene a ver alguien muy importante.

- ¿Alguien? Una amiga de seguro

Sorprendida ella se inclina hacia él - ¿Cómo..? ¿Acaso los espías de tu madre o los de mi familia te han…?

Tsukasa se recarga complacido – Obvio que no, para un chango como tú es imposible que haya venido a buscar a un hombre.

Claudia abre la boca para protesta pero al final decide ignorarlo recordando aun las últimas palabras de su amiga

_-__Jin__ me pregunto por ti, quería saber si el compromiso va_

_- Vamos Usa, no me atormentes con eso, sabes que Jin fue y será unos de mis mejores amigos , pero verlo como él me ve a mi…_

_- Si, pero prometiste verle_

_- No es cierto._

_- Clauuuuuuuuuu_

_- Vamos, no vengas otra vez con lo mismo, ya pareces disco rayado Usako_

_- Pero tu sabes que si Tsukasa no hubiera aparecido.._

_- Yo hubiera aceptado a Jin, __pero apareció y no hay vuelta atrás_

_- Pero tú le querías._

_- Y lo quiero -Claudia exaltada se para de la cama y empieza a caminar en círculos – Pero no tanto como al idiota de Tsukasa y eso no va a cambiar._

_- Hay amiga – una palmadita en la espalda acompaña sus palabras – Espero que algún día no te arrepientas de darle al menos la oportunidad de despedirte._

La limosina al detenerse la trae al presente, ver la magnifica mansión Domyouji siempre le quitara el aliento.

- Métete donde quieras, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

La voz de Tsukasa se pierde en al distancia, Claudia lanza un suspiro de frustración volviéndose a preguntar que le vio a ese tarado.

-Soujiro – exclama una voz desde el auricular del celular.

-Moshi moshi, Tsukasa, gran sorpresa

- Eh que ya estoy aquí, ¿donde andan todos?

- Llegas justo a tiempo, hoy en la tarde nos reuniremos los F4 donde siempre, vente.

- Ah, claro, ehh, ¿como están todos?,

Una sonrisa se translucen su voz al contestar – ¿Alguno en especial que te interese?

- Tonto, yo solo pregunto, no les digas quiero sorprenderlos

- Va, nos vemos mas tarde entonces

Soujiro cierra el celular, quizás de una vez por todas todo este enredo se resuelva si algunas personitas se vuelven a encontrar. Decidido abre nuevamente el móvil.

- Eh Rui, ¿nos vemos donde siempre a las 6?

- Ok

- ¿Vendrá Makino?, nada en especial, solo pregunto

- Va, va, yo la llevo.

- Si, esto definitivamente será interesante – dice después de colgar.

Tsukasa cierra el móvil y se tira en la cama observando lo único que ha desempacado, esa estúpida galleta, si tan solo pudiera verla nuevamente, si pudiera despedirse de ella, pedirle que vayan a comer o algo, pero, -de un salto se levanta de la cama - primero están los amigos, eso puede esperar, además ella no sabe que esta acá, esa será toda una sorpresa, la voz de Claudia llamándole le hace gruñir frustrado, todo a su tiempo, primero los F4, luego Makino y después su odiosa prometida se evaporara por si sola.

En el hogar de Makino

- Mamá, papá!!!

Su mamá ignorándola continúa sirviéndole arroz

- La familia Hanazawa no es tan rica como la del joven Domyouji pero es un buen partido, si lo pescas al fin nos sacara de este casa.

- Pero… pero están locos, yo no ando con Rui

- Nada hija, nada – la mamá apunta con la cuchara que utilizo para servir arroz – Si estas en la Eitoku mínimo que pesques un buen partido, además ese Hanazawa es guapo, ahhh, me recuerda un actor de televisión.

- Es inútil hablar contigo mamá – el sonido del móvil le da una excusa para escapar – ¿Si?, hola si Hanazawa Rui

- ¿No habíamos quedado en algo?

- Eh, si ehhh, Rui, ¿como estas?

- Extrañándote, ¿y tu?

Makino guarda un momentáneo silencio al otro lado, que su antiguo príncipe de ojos bonitos de repente le lance esas frases le empiezan a mover el piso nuevamente – Bien, bien.

- ¿paso por ti?

- Si, si

- Ok

- Oye, espera Hanazawa Rui ¿donde…?

El sonido de la llamada cortada le hace suspirar frustrada, Rui es lindo y encantador con ella, si eso hubiera sido hace un año estaría babeando ahorita por él, pero – aprieta el colgante que guarda en una de sus bolsas – Basta ya, déjate de tonterías, mamá, papá regreso en un rato, voy con Hanazawa Rui a no se donde y…

- Cambare, cambare

Su familia ya esta de pie en la sala aplaudiendo y echando porras ante la noticia, Tsukushi no puede mas que mover la cabeza

- Si te pide matrimonio di que si

- Aunque sea una boda rápida no importa

- Ánimo hermanita

Ya con al puerta abierta Makino se da el lujo de gritar

- ¡Que Rui no me ha pedido que me case con él, con un DeMoNiO!

- No sabia que querías que te lo pidiera.

Makino se encoge ante la voz, voltea despacio para ver a Rui recargado en la pared sonriendo

- Rui, mi familia, ellos están locos

- No podría pedírtelo ahorita sabes

Ella sonríe entre confusa y dolida – Si claro

- Eso se hace con un anillo y yo no lo tengo… aun, - los ojos de la chica se abren enormes pero Rui parecer haber dicho algo tan importante como la hora - ¿nos vamos ya? Soujiro y Akira nos esperan.

La entrada al exclusivo lugar la inquieta, que lleguen los F4 siempre causa la misma algarabía, Makino entra tomada de la mano de Rui, el guardia solo asiente con la cabeza a modo de saludo, en la amplia sala los espera ya Akira y Soujiro quienes despiden a las chicas que los acompañaban.

- Vamos, que esto es asunto de familia.

Las chicas miran mal a Makino que aun continúa parada de la mano de Rui, una mirada cargada de odio hacia ella y una de lujuria hacia Hanazawa que las ignora es la despedida por parte de las chicas.

- Bienvenidos chicos, tomen asiento que esto se va a poner bueno.

- Hola Soujiro, ¿de que hablas? Alguna nueva maldad que hicieron?

- No, nada de eso, es… una sorpresa y no voy a arruinársela

- ¿Alguna de tus mujeres te dejo?

- No, mas bien se trata de alguien que regresa

Akira se vuelve entusiasmado – Oye no estarás hablando de…

- Los papas de Makino quieren que nos casemos pronto

-Que?

-Que?

-Que?

Los tres voltean automáticamente hacia Rui quien tranquilo con los brazos apoyados en los codos continua - si, eso es cierto ¿o no Makino?

- Si Hanazawa pero…

- Bromear así es de mal gusto chicos – Soujiro apura la copa de un trago – mala broma, mala broma

Rui mira hacia la entrada antes de responder

- No es broma, hoy cuando fui por ella sus papás hablaban de matrimonio, la pedida y todo eso

- Rui, eso es cierto pero…

- Yo le decía que ahorita no podría ser, ¿cierto Makino?

Tsukushi mueve la cabeza aliviada, al parecer nuevamente Rui hace gala de su extraño humor, aunque algo en su mirada le hace dudar un poco mas verlo acercarse mas a ella – si, es cierto, eso dijo

- Pero , de que me voy a casar con ella será

-Que?

- Que?

- Que?

- Felicidades, me hubieras avisado antes, podría haber sido boda doble.

Los cuatro voltean hacia la voz, Tsukasa esta parado frente a ellos con las piernas abiertas y los puños apretados – sorpresa, SORPRESA

Akira es el primero en salir del estupor y se para a saludar

- Tsukasa, ¿cuándo llegaste?

La voz es fría al responder – Justo a tiempo parecer ser, felicidades a los novios, esto hay que celebrarlo, llamare a Nishihara para celebrarlo, de seguir las chicas querrán hablar de todas esa tonterías de las bodas – Sin hacer caso de las voces de sus amigos o de la mirada de Makino marca – ehh Claudia, estamos en el club, ven a tomar una copa con los chicos, ahhh, y de paso te presento a la chica por la que me preguntabas, si, si ven para que veas que nada de nada tonta, te espero, listo, ahora si chicos, pónganme al tanto de todo.

Akira y Soujiro intercambian miradas, esto no va nada bien Tsukasa aparenta indiferencia en tanto pide unos tragos, Makino aprieta los puños y Rui la abraza besando su cabello.

De tanto en tanto Tsukasa dirige breves miradas hacia Makino, hecho que poco a poco comienza a deprimirlo. Por parte de Makino esta situación se vuelve incómoda a cada minuto. ¿Cómo era que las cosas habían llegado hasta este punto? Tanto tiempo había esperado para verlo, para escuchar su voz, para lanzarse sobre sus brazos y decirle lo idiota que había sido él por haberla preocupado por tanto tiempo, que día tras día había cargado con aquel celular dorado esperando su llamada.

- Ya vuelvo.

- He, Makino, ¿a dónde vas? – le pregunta Rui

- Hace demasiado calor aquí, ¿no crees? Necesito un poco de aire.

Tsukasa los veía entristecido, en un impulso se puso de pie. Soujiro y Akira se ven entre sí sin saber que hacer ante este tipo de situación.

- Makino – le llamó Tsukasa.

- ¿Si?...

- Vamos afuera – exclama autoritario

Justo cuando Rui iba a replicar una conocida voz exclamó su nombre, al voltear se quedó sorprendido al ver a Usako delante de una castaña.

- Conejo, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto – dice mientras observa cómo Makino y Tsukasa salen juntos.

- ¿He?

- Yo… no debí haber venido – expresa la castaña detrás de Usako.

- No Claudia – volteando para verla – Clau…

Akira se levanta del sillón con intenciones de acercarse a ellos, sin embargo una vez de pie tiene la altura suficiente para observar a la joven que acompaña a Usako, lo que le hace ir hacia donde está.

- Tú… estás…

- ¿Qué pasa Akira? – pregunta Soujiro al incorporarse al grupo.

- ¿No la reconocen?

- Es Usako – contesta Rui

- No me refiero a ella, sino a ella – señala hacia Claudia

Afuera estaba anocheciendo, las estrellas poco a poco comenzaban a notarse. Makino veía el cielo con nostalgia.

- ¿Lo olvidaste o simplemente me mentiste?

- ¿Eh?

- Hace tiempo… - del bolsillo saca el colgante con forma de Saturno – Me diste esto, y me dijiste que tú y yo somos seres de Saturno, que nuestro destino era estar juntos, que habíamos nacido… para estar juntos.

Tsukasa evita la mirada de Makino dirigiendo la suya hacia las luces de la ciudad que la alumbraban. ¿Por qué esto le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo ser feliz?

- Tal vez… – elevando la mirada y con voz arrogante siguió – No era nuestro destino el estar juntos.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de la joven como flechas ardientes.

- Bien, me alegro. Al fin… - intentado contener las lágrimas – Al fin esto se terminó. ¿Sabes?, si pensabas dejarme debiste haberlo hecho hace tiempo y de la forma correcta. Así no me habría preocupado…

- ¿Estabas preocupada?

- Creí que era obvio, eso pasa cuando uno quiere a alguien ¿no?, se preocupa por esa otra persona.

- Makino…

- Pero ahora, verdaderamente me alegro, estás bien, yo también, tal vez así… pueda realmente corresponder a los sentimientos de Rui. Él es un buen chico, desde un inicio fue mi único aliado, a pesar de todo se mantuvo junto a mí, cuando… me sentía triste porque no sabía lo que pasaba contigo, conmigo, él me consolaba.

- Tsukasa cerró con fuerza los puños – En ese entonces era un niño, y no veía las cosas con claridad, ahora crecí y la realidad es distinta a la que creía. Así pues que te aproveche Rui, entre tú y yo ya no hay nada, así que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Finaliza determinante alejándose de donde Makino. Toma el celular y marca unos números, aprieta el botón de send y espera a que el tono de espera finalice, una voz desde la bocina se hace escuchar.

- Espero sea importante Tsukasa, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

- Créeme que es importante, es más te alegrará esta noticia.

- Habla.

- Estoy listo para formalizar mi compromiso y fijar una fecha para la boda. Terminé con los asuntos pendientes aquí.

Makino estaba un par de pasos detrás de Domyouji, escuchando aquella conversación. Había corrido para detenerlo y decirle que lo que habia dicho no estaba bien, que tenían que arreglar las cosas, que siempre existía una solución; pero ahora, con esas palabras tan frías… la duda se cernía sobre ella.

* * *

**************************************************************

Siiiii

Sorprendentemente para mi este ha sido el fic k mas rápido he actualizado, (si rea, se que quizás no lo suficiente pero algo es algo)

Desgraciadamente mi ardilla y mi gemela malvada se han fugado de vacaciones y mis otros fics siguen parados, esperemos que ya regresen y hagan algo productivo k si no con sus vidas si con mis fics, jajajaja

Ahh, por cierto, ya me lei todo el manga de Hana Dori, digo, como decía alguin por ahí, debo tener una visión mas amplia de las cosas y el veredicto es: odie el dibujo, me pareció pésimo, la historia muy buena, mi adoradisimo Hanazawa Rui no sale tanto como yo quisiera y Tuskasa….. pues, me quedo con Matsumoto Jun, jajajaja. Mátenme pero si.

Un enorme beso y ya saben, dudas, besos, abrazos, reclamaciones, denle al botón blanco de letras verdes.


	5. pasado, presente, futuro

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasa esta en Nueva york desde hace un año, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tendrá una oportunidad de pelear por ella cuando alguien mas llegue.

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo IV**

- Tú… estás…

- ¿Qué pasa Akira? – pregunta Soujiro al incorporarse al grupo.

- ¿No la reconocen?

- Es Usako – contesta Rui

- No me refiero a ella, sino a ella – señala hacia Claudia

Los tres chicos voltean automáticamente hacia la aludida quien alza la barbilla orgullosa y una leve sonrisa se dibuja en ella.

- Hola a todos, nuevamente

Akira es el primero en hablar emocionado

- Ciertamente no hay muchas Claudias en Japón, pero tu no…,

Soujiro mueve la cabeza incrédulo

- ¿No te referirás a "aquella" Claudia o si?

Rui se levanta del sofá donde estaba, con su calma habitual camina enfrente de ella y la barre lentamente

- Tenou

Es lo único que sale de sus labios antes de voltear hacia Usako y mirarla fijamente, ella no dice nada, solo baja la cabeza y Claudia le da un apretón en el hombro infundiéndole valor.

- Hola mis "amadas florecillas" - dice en tono burlón - Realmente nunca creí q yo fuera tan importante, espera, si, si lo creí, alégrense que no les llame mis cuatro vegetales.

- ¿Y tu eres la prometida de Domyouji?

Akira mira la escena que se desarrolla detrás del grueso cristal, sus amigos no se ven nada bien y su problema es una antigua amiga así que ¿ahora? La mirada de Soujiro comparte la misma confusión, Rui es el único que parece sereno aunque su mirada no se aparta de Usako.

Del otro lado del ventanal del bar Makino se acerca unos pasos a Tuskasa, titubeante baja la mirada y mete la mano en su bolsa.

- ¿Que? ¿Ya te arrepentiste? Lo siento, ya estoy comprometido, las–ti-ma

Makino respira hondo, retrocede los dos pasos que dio y se pone en proposición de ataque

- Por favor, un hombre no cae dos veces con lo mismo.

- Pero un idiota como tú si.

Makino da el ultimo salto y Tsukasa sonríe anticipando el ataque se agacha y levanta la mirada burlón, para estrellarse contra el celular dorado que le golpea la frente y cae al suelo partiéndose en dos.

- Que lo disfrute tu prometida

Son las palabras arrogantes que Tsukasa escucha mientras se toca la frente aun incrédulo y observa el destrozado aparato.

- Espera

Con el animo enfurecido y buscando reclamarle Irrumpe en el salón para ver una extraña escena, Sioujiro y Akira abrazan a su prometida efusivamente, Makino se ha ido a sentar junto a Rui quien le mira ofreciéndole apoyo, molesto se dirige a la única que parece no pertenecer ahí

- Y tú bruja ¿quién diablos te invito?

-Tsukasa – Claudia le da un manazo en el brazo.

La chica levanta la barbilla – Soy amiga de Claudia

- Y mía también.

Hanazawa levanta la mano a modo de presentación – Conejo Tsukasa, Tsukasa conejo

- Te podría decir un gusto pero lo cambiare por un "compadezco a mi amiga"

- Pero que diablos les pasa a ustedes, todos están locos ¿o que?, me voy un año, un maldito año y nada es igual.

Su mirada se dirige hacia Makino quien solo se cruza de brazos y la respuesta la da Rui

- Las cosas cambian Tsukasa y más cuando no haces nada por conservarlas.

- Váyanse al diablo todos.

La puerta que da al balcón se cierra con un azote que hace que todos alcen los hombros ante el ruido, Claudia murmura para si

- Algunas cosas no cambian nunca Tsukasa.

- Clau no deberías…

- Déjalo conejo, cuando se le baje volverá, aunque, si me gustaría que explicaras como tu y ella –lanza una mirada a Claudia – acabaron juntas

- Ya que lo pregunta yo quiero oírlo

Akira toma asiento mientras hace una seña para que traigan una copa mas, Soujiro mueve el dedo pidiendo una copa para todos y estas aparecen enfrente inmediatamente.

- La verdad es que todo fue una secuencia de coincidencias.

Usako sonríe al recordar aquellos tiempos.

- Eso es cierto, la mala suerte me siguió a todos lados.

- Claudia la voltea a ver feo – No me simpatizas he.

- Por el contrario yo se que me amas.

- Ejem, ¿nos van a contar? – pregunta Soujiro.

- Si, si. Cuando nos fuimos de Japón, al primer lugar que llegamos fue a México, fue ahí la primera vez que nos encontramos. De hecho, fue un "aplastante encuentro" y lo digo de la forma más literal posible he.

- ¿Aplastante encuentro?

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué?, Lo fue. Nos alojamos en un hotel, yo estaba en el lobby, recuerdo que habían unas grandes escaleras y que tenían un pasamanos de madera.

- Ajajajaja, es cierto, ya lo recuerdo – continúa Usako – Yo, como cualquier angelical infante.

- Defíneme angelical Usako – dice Claudia

- Envidia, envidia, continuando, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer lo que hacen en las películas, estando yo en la planta de arriba, me subí al pasamanos, con lo que no contaba era que la madera estaba recién enserada, así que prácticamente me resbalé sin control por éste.

- Y lamentablemente pasaba por ahí yo. Escuché que alguien gritaba "bajandooooo", al voltear… vi lo más horrible que pude haber visto en vida, antes y no necesité terapia – exclama con recriminación – en fracción de segundos, recuerdo que yo estaba tirada en el suelo, y que unas… "posaderas", entiéndase como trasero, prácticamente estaba sobre mi rostro, y lo pero fue que ésta ingrata sólo dijo "No me quisiera imaginar lo que me hubiera dolido si no hubiera caído sobre ti, gracias" y así sin más, se paró y se fue.

Los presentes estallaron en risas a excepción de Makino que no sabía si reírse o sentir pena ajena.

- Y la siguiente vez fue en… ¿dónde era?, un supermercado o algo así.

- Oh, no exactamente, fue en el estacionamiento de un supermercado.

- That's right, la neta, no recuerdo por qué, pero de pronto me encontré con unos malditos rufianes.

- Claudia, no creo que se le considere a un niño de 7 años rufián.

- Pues estos si lo eran, ellos eran como 10 y yo sólo una.

- Eran 3, y si, tú sólo eras una.

- Ya vez, era mucha desventaja para ellos, si hubieran sido los 10 contra mí, entonces tal vez tendrían una oportunidad.

- Jajajaja, si valiente – suelta con sarcasmo – Yo realmente no supe qué pasó con exactitud, recuerdo haber visto a Claudia con esos niños, y lo siguiente fue que me vi arrastrada por ella.

- La jalé hasta colocarla delante de mí… era por precaución más que nada. Y les dije que ella era mi amiga, que era cinta negra en Karate, Tae Kwon do, y que era descendiente de una familia de ninjas.

- ¿Y con eso ahuyentaron a los niños? – preguntó Rui entretenido.

- No necesariamente – contesta Usako – Mi temeraria presencia nos les infundió el miedo necesario.

- Cierto, tuvimos que correr por nuestras vidas, si no fuera por "Conejo" jajaja, no se que habría pasado en ese momento.

- Y la tercera fue la vencida, ¿verdad?.

- Si, nos encontramos en el internado.

- Ahora que lo pienso, eras una niña muy broncosa he, dos de tres veces te encontré peleándote con la gente.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasó? – cuestionó Akira.

- Tuve unas diferencias con unas niñas más grandes que yo, y pues en una de esas una de ellas me aventó a la piscina, lo malo era que yo no sabía nadar, si no fuera por Usako ahora no estaría contándoles esto.

- ¡Ya vez! Cuídame que te me voy.

- Desde ese entonces nos volvimos inseparables.

- Como uña y mugre – señaló Soujiro.

- Claro, Usa era la mugre y yo la uña.

- ¡Oye! – dándole un manotazo en el brazo – Más respetos a tu salvadora.

- ¿Y… por qué fue que te fuiste? – pregunta Rui

- Es largo de explicar…

- Empieza, tenemos toda la noche

Claudia se toma la copa de un solo trago – ¿Por dónde empiezo?

- Empieza por lo del apellido Tenou

- Umm, ¿la versión larga o corta?

Makino jala la manga despacito Rui se inclina para escuchar lo que ella susurra

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La respuesta es clara, y más alta de lo que Makino quisiera oír

- Claudia era amiga nuestra hace tiempo, una de las pocas mujeres que alguna vez perteneció al F4, aparte de Shizuka, pero ella se fue hace mucho tiempo, no sin antes de besar a Tsukasa.

- Oye, eso es cierto –Akira se toma el resto de la copa de un sorbo antes de hablar – se me había olvidado por completo, ella le dio su primer beso.

Makino aprieta los puños, Claudia se ríe ante la ocurrencia

- Vamos chicos, que no se si los besos a los cinco cuentan

- Pero no deja de ser buena historia – Soujiro ríe ante su ocurrencia y de pronto calla al ver la mirada de Makino, nervioso la evita y apura la copa, Claudia trata de quitarle hierro al asunto

-Pues es solo cosa de niños, mas bien una apuesta que ustedes tontos pensaron que perdería y no fue así.

- Cierto, nunca entendimos porque fue tan rápido, inclusive tu mamá y la de Tsukasa eran muy amigas y un día simplemente te esfumaste.

- Cualquiera pensaría que después de la muerte de tu padre lo mejor hubiera sido que permanecieran aquí en Japón

- Umm, como decirlo suave. Uumm, hubo algunas "diferencias" entre nuestras madres y ello obligo a mamá a partir de Japón llevándome a mi.

- Pero, eso no explica el cambio de Tenou a Nishihara,

- Mamá se volvió a casar pronto y mi padrastro me adapto

- ¿No Nishihara era el segundo al mando de la mamá de Donmoji?

Claudia mueve afirmativamente la cabeza y todos se miran, una señal de entendimiento les llega, Claudia asiente con la cabeza a la pregunta no expresada

- La vieja bruja alias mi futura suegra al parecer tenia negocios con mi padre, mi padrastro no estuvo de acuerdo con algunas de sus opciones ofrecidas y defendió a madre, lo que eventualmente le costo el puesto y "el eterno agradecimiento" de su exjefa – el sarcasmo en su voz no molesta a nadie, el proceder de la madre de Tsukasa es por todos conocido, Akira le apunta con la copa dándole la razón.

- Y por eso tuvieron que irse de Japón y ahora vuelves así, causando problemas a Domyouji.

Claudia mira la rabieta que al otro lado del cristal tiene Tsukasa antes de contestar un poco frustrada.

- Eso no es totalmente cierto, veras, Nishihara se empeña en que es hora de casarme.

Soujiro se inclina hacia ella evidenciando la incredulidad en su voz

- No puedo creer que aceptaras.

- No juzgues sin conocer todo Soujiro. Desgraciadamente mi madre lo apoya, y la herencia de mi padre esta bajo una clausula de matrimonio.

Makino abre la boca por primera vez

- Entonces tú necesitas casarte para heredar

La respuesta va acompañada de un tono indescifrable para Makino

- Cierto, y que haya sido Tsukasa fue solo cuestión de suerte o de mala suerte, dependiendo el humor.

La mirada de todos se centra en la puerta de la terraza, Tsukasa echo una furia ha entrado al descubrir que no hay otra salida mas que por el mismo cuarto.

- ¿Qué? Bola de idiotas.

Es lo que murmura por lo bajo saliendo de la habitación en busca del elevador, presiona con furia el botón de llamada , impaciente patea la puerta antes de que esta abra, adentro mientras se cierran las puertas puede escuchar el radio de uno de los guardias de su madre.

- Si, el joven abandona el edificio, si, solo, la señorita Nishihara permanece adentro.

Una mano jala la corbata del guardia entre las puertas del ascensor.

- Maldito estúpido entrometido

Tsukasa obliga al ascensor a abrirse nuevamente interponiendo al guardia entre las puertas, una vez abierto lo empuja al interior y sale maldiciendo nuevamente. Patea la puerta al entrar con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Y quien diablos sirve aquí? Idiotas me muero de sed – son sus palabras antes de dejarse caer en el sofá mas cercano - He tu bruja – su mano señala a Usako – Tráeme un trago.

Makino mira apenada a la chica, Tsukasa así es insoportable, Claudia abre la boca para protestar pero una mano en su brazo la detiene y una sonrisa de complicidad aparece en su rostro, antes de oír un escueto - ¿La cantina? -

-¿Eh?

- Perdón, ¿el bar?

Rui la observa ir hasta un pequeño bar y buscar entre las botellas, le pregunta con la mirada y la respuesta es un guiño, mueve la cabeza negativamente sonriendo, cociéndola algo divertido va a salir de esto, dos minutos después un vaso para brandi es puesto en la mano de Tsukasa, este lo arrebata de su mano y de un solo trago lo bebe para al terminar empezar a toser y ser molestado por Rui.

- Eh Tsukasa, ¿Qué en América no beben?

- Idiotas, tenia la garganta seca, tu, tráeme otro y doble.

Usako inclina la cabeza antes de dirigirse nuevamente al bar. Claudia le interroga con la mirada y en respuestas varias botellas son señaladas, una sonrisa parece en su cara.

- Domyouji compórtate, no debes beber así.

Makino le regaña ante la mirada incrédula de Claudia, pero Tsukasa le gana la palabra.

- Piérdete, lo dice una chiquilla como tú que no sabe nada de nada, ni apreciar un buen licor.

-Pero que diablos dices – Makino palidece ante sus palabras y la imprudencia gana - Eh tú, tráeme uno igual.

-Yo no me llamo tu, me llamo Usako – es la contestación antes de empezar a prepara otro trago, Makino enrojece un poco y vuelve a tomar asiento, Rui mueve la cabeza negativamente y ahora no hay nada de humor en ello.

-Disculpa – Soujiro se apoya en la barra viendo la preparación de bebidas – ¿Donde aprendiste?

Usako se encoge de hombros y sigue preparando mas – Fue un empleo que tuve alguna vez, y no soy tan mala me han dicho.

Una ceja se levanta al ver la combinación del ultimo trago – ¿puedo?

Usako asiente con la cabeza llenando la charola de bebidas y pasándole la ultima que preparo, este toma un sorbo y se sorprende, el sabor del licor es muy bueno, equilibrado y no pareciera ser la bomba que es, por tercera vez en la noche Usako le guiña el ojo a alguien y avanza hacia el grupo charola en mano, Soujiro ríe por lo bajo, esto definitivamente tiene que verlo.

Makino toma la primera bebida de la charola y Claudia le detiene.

- Quizás deberías…

La respuesta es contundente Makino le mira mal y apura un trago antes de empezar a toser lo mas discretamente posible, Rui suspira un poco molesto.

- ¿Conejo?

- Lo siento, para ella era otra, no pensé…

- Basta, yo no necesito que me cuiden

Makino y Tsukasa apuran las bebidas mirándose a los ojos retadoramente, Rui toma el trago que le ofrecen.

- A base de naranja, como te gusta.

- No pensé que te acordaras, gracias.

- Yo siempre me acuerdo –es lo que Rui no alcanza a escuchar mientras Usako continua repartiendo bebidas. Soujiro levanta el vaso aun medio lleno ante la invitación de otro y le susurra algo a Akira, este se encoje de hombres y agarra una de las bebidas, Claudia mira la escena entre molesta y algo más, un vaso es de pronto lo único en su campo de visión

- Toma – Usako se lo ha plantado delante – No preguntes, tú solo toma, ah ah, sin quejas, se niña buena y obedece, yo se lo que te digo.

- Tengo mis dudas pero bueno

- Otra

- Otra

Makino y Tsukasa extienden el vaso al mismo tiempo, Claudia se toma el suyo de un trago y planta el suyo también, Rui les mira ya molesto lo que aprovecha Tsukasa para aguijonearle.

- ¿Qué? ¿Demasiado para ti?, ja, solo el gran Domyouji aguanta esto, no niños como tú.

Rui no contesta toma el trago como si agua fuera y lo deja encima de la mesa sin gesto alguno, los vasos son llenados rápidamente ante la mirada reprobatoria de los únicos cuerdos Akira y Soujiro.

- Esto es bastante infantil chicos –Akira se para frente a los cuatro que lo matan con la mirada – piénselo bien, alcohol y ustedes juntos no puede salir nada bueno, y tú niña – Usako levanta la mirada – no estas ayudando mucho.

- Bla bla bal Soujiro, agarra a la hermanita de la caridad y enséñale a tomar bebidas de adultos.

- Tú lo has dicho Domyouji, comportamiento "adulto", yo que tu llamaba a la administración y que les asignaran cuartos, no creo que alguno salga en línea recta de acá.

- No – Rui toma el siguiente trago de la bandeja –no necesitamos un cuarto, Makino, yo te llevo.

- Pero –Domyouji apura un nuevo trago y le grita a un mesero que no tuvo la fortuna de huir – ehh tu, llama a la administración y pide dos cuartos uno para mi prometida y para mi y otro para Makino, Rui tiene su propia cama a la cual llegar, dile que son para la familia Domyouji.

- Pero Tsukasa yo…

- Ahh, que, ya es muy tarde para ti Makino – acto seguido la ignora y vuelve su atención a Claudia – eso es lo bueno de no andar con niñas, Nishihara, ¿otro?

- Claudia ahoga un suspiro de frustración, el alcohol empieza a molestarle pero la mirada de su rival le decide.

- Los que gustes, me encantara verte tirado en el piso.

Lo que sigue es ampliamente predecible, Rui, Tsukasa, Claudia y Makino vuelven a la carga, Akira y Soujiro deciden emprender retirada antes la situación, Soujiro le hace una seña de advertencia a Usako antes de salir, seña que es ignorada y una nueva ronda aparece.

Ante los ascensores conversan.

- No lo entiendo Akira, de Tsukasa era de esperarse, pero ¿de Makino? ¿Y Rui? Acaso no piensa.

- Se me ocurre que Rui espera algo en lo que nosotros no estemos probablemente de acuerdo, además, ¿recuerdas cuando Hanazawa no estaba y regreso para encontrase a Makino saliendo con Tsukasa? Parece ser que la historia se ha invertido

- Y esas dos no ayudan nada.

- Quizás ellas tengan sus propios planes-

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran delante de ellos dejando al cuarteto enfrascado en una silenciosa, alcohólica y terca pelea de voluntades.

La puerta de una lujosa suite se abre dando paso a una pareja, ella dormida en los brazos de él, la deposita con cuidado en la cama en tanto otra pareja entra

- Te dije que las niñas no aguantaban el paso.

Tsukasa recargado en la pared mira a Makino dormida en la cama, su mirada se clava en la mano de ella sujetándose de la camisa de Rui, éste no contesta, simplemente se sienta junto a ella y le quita suavemente el cabello del rostro. Claudia aprieta un poco el labio, el alcohol dificulta un poco su caminar y aunque parece cuerda su interior no lo es tanto. Makino despierta antes que pueda pedir que se vayan.

- Rui

- Aquí estoy

- No te vayas

- No lo hare Makino – la mirada se clave en Tsukasa al responder – aquí estaré si tu quieres.

- Quédate

Su cara se acomoda en el pecho de Rui y éste le abraza, Tsukasa jala de la mano a Claudia y sale azotando la puerta escena que es vista por Makino cuando al fin decide abrir los ojos.

- ¿Eran ellos?

- Si

- A donde….

La frase se queda sin terminar, esconde la cara en la blanca camisa de Rui

- Aun quieres que me quede?

- Si

- Se me ocurre que necesitamos dormir un poco antes de irnos a casa, voy a la habitación contigua y…

- No, quédate - Makino le jala de la camisa cuando hace intento de pararse – quédate, solo hasta que me duerma.

Rui mira la amplia cama, a Makino

- Hazte a un lado, ¿prefieres derecha o izquierda?

La respuesta es un encogimiento de hombros y Rui se medio acuesta cerca de la orilla de la cama abrazando a Makino que yace profundamente dormida con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Afuera de la habitación Tsukasa jala con fuerza a Claudia por el pasillo, ésta con zapatillas en mano trata de seguirle el paso hacia los ascensores del lujoso hotel propiedad de la familia de su prometido el cual va murmurando estupideces a diestra y siniestra, cansada Claudia le marca el alto y este sorprendido gira para encararla, poco caso hace ella pues alcanza a ver con el rabillo del ojo a dos guardaespaldas.

Maldita sea – Claudia ha reconocido al guardaespaldas que le asigno su padrastro y parece ser que el otro es de Tsukasa, sin pensarlo dos veces le echa los brazos la hombro y lo besa

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

Tsukasa trata de soltarse pero Claudia murmura aun contra sus labios

- Nos están vigilando

- ¿Que acaso nunca duermen?

- No si quieren seguir trabajando

Tsukasa se desprende de Claudia y se limpia un poco el labio, le vuelve a jalar de la muñeca y la mete a la habitación más cercana

- ¿Cómo…?

Una tarjeta es aventada en una mesa cercana

- Es una llave maestra, si la habitación esta desocupada la abre y en administración registra que es para alguien de la familia.

- ¿Y no pudiste escoger una con dos camas?

Tsukasa pasea la mirada por la habitación y se maldice por dentro, es una de las suites de luna de miel a donde alguna vez se imagino trayendo a Makino, frustrado se encierra en el baño antes de gritarle.

- Como quieras, vete si quieres, llama un taxi, yo voy a dormir.

Claudia se deja caer de espaldas a la cama.

- Como si eso fuera posible, hay Tsukasa, eres un tonto

Se quita las zapatillas sin fijarse donde caen y se promete a si misma 5 minutos para descansar o hasta que salga Tsukasa del baño, después se ira a casa, pero después.

Tsukasa observa a una dormida Claudia, el vestido aun puesto, abre despacio la puerta para ver aun a los guardia vigilando, se quita el saco, se afloja la corbata y mira la cama, ningún sofá parece cómodo, titubeante al final toma todas las almohadas de la enorme cama y hace una línea divisoria entre ellos, después se recuesta del otro lado lo mas lejos posible para dormir solo un momento.

Claudia se mueve inquieta, la ropa le molesta, se gira para toparse con el pecho de alguien.

- Usa hoy si te pasaste.

Suspira y entre sueños medio se despoja dela ropa y se abraza al calido cuerpo, Tsukasa duerme profundamente pero un perfume entra en sus sueños, aprieta los brazos alrededor de Makino, la Makino que noche a noche el acompaña, solo que hoy se siente mas real que nunca, como cada noche en su mente busca sus labios saboreándolos, alimentando esa pequeña hoguera que incendia su piel, la respuesta no se hace esperar, no es la misma timidez soñada, hoy es una pasión desatada que lo arrastra sin control, sus manos se dirigen a su cabello para notarlo diferente, aun en sueños abre los ojos.

- ¿Nishihara?

Los ojos de Claudia se abren levemente y le miran con fuego, Tsukasa ya no piensa.

- Mi prometida - es el susurro apagado de Tsukasa antes de que los labios de Claudia vuelvan a buscarles y es el ultimo pensamiento razonable que tiene los dos en lo que resta de la noche.

Makino se voltea en la cama buscando acomodarse, la luz del sol le lastima un poco los ojos, agarra la almohada más cercana y se tapa los ojos con ella, de repente salta como un resorte

- Ehh, pero, donde…

Mira confundida la lujosa habitación, lo ultimo que recuerda son los ojos de Rui en ella quitándole el vaso que tenia en la mano, su mano aforrándose a su camisa y… luego nada, se para y se da cuenta que viste una camisa blanca. La camisa blanca de…

- Buenos días, ya pedí el desayuno.

- Hanazawa Rui

- ¿Si?

Rui esta parado en la puerta que da al baño vistiendo un albornoz y secándose el cabello, Makino baja la vista a su escaso vestuario y en dos segundos jala las cobijas y se tapa hasta el cuello.

- ¿Estas bien? Necesitas comer algo.

- Hanazawa Rui

- Si, así me llamo, y tú eres Makino Tsukushi

La risueña voz de Rui le deja mas confundida

- Rui… ¿nosotros... Tu y yo?

- ¿Dormimos juntos anoche?

Makino deja de respirar esperando la respuesta, una sonrisa de Rui acompaña esta.

- Si, dormimos juntos.

* * *

Siiiii, yo aquí una vez más,

Si, si, se que esto esta fuera de la historia, que mas de una querrá ahorcarme por sus propias manitas, pero…, en vista que esta historia es casi casi para mi club de autocomplacencia y la de mi adorada Rea, dejen ojos de pistola a un lado y díganme que opinan ¿va?

Preciosa Rea, todo un honor escribir a tu lado.

Millones de besos


	6. ¿Donde?

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasa esta en Nueva york desde hace un año, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tendrá una oportunidad de pelear por ella cuando alguien mas llegue.

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo V**

**¿Dónde?**

Un escalofrío recorre la columna de Tsukushi en tanto observa las bolsas que llenan la cama, las reconocidas marcas parecen burlarse de ella, pero es entre vestirse con eso o salir de la habitación con la misma ropa que entró, se arma de valor y abre una a una las bolsas sonriendo ante el contenido: jeans y playeras, un suspiro de alivio escapa de ella, por un momento temió que Rui hubiera pedido solo cosas extravagantes a la boutique, algo así como un vestido carísimo o cosas realmente inútiles para vestir, rápidamente escoge unos jeans Jean-Paul Gaultier y una playera en tono rosa, se pasa el cepillo por el pelo y sale del baño para encontrase desayunando a Rui, un enorme rubor cubre su cara recordando sus ultimas palabras.

_- Si, dormimos juntos._

En otra habitación un fuerte dolor de cabeza despierta a Claudia, sus piernas están enredadas con las de Tsukasa y un brazo descansa alrededor de su cintura, Claudia mueve un brazo tratando de zafarse, de pronto un grito trata de escapar de ella al notar la ausencia de algo importante: su ropa yace tirada en el piso de la habitación junto a la de Tsukasa, desesperada da la vuelta y el agarre de este se incrementa, un latigazo de histeria le recorre y trata de zafarse aun mas, de pronto se mueve hacia la orilla de la cama y Claudia cae llevándose consigo el edredón.

- Idiota que no…

La voz de Claudia muere al ver la cara de él profundamente dormido, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, el cabello despeinado cayendo en rizos cubriendo uno de sus ojos, su mano se mueve sin pensarlo y aparta con cuidado los cabellos.

Eres un tonto Tsukasa.

Se levanta y cubriéndose con el edredón jala a su paso su ropa tirada y se refugia en el baño, ya ahí saca su celular y marca un número.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Usa?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estas despierta?

- No – un bostezo acompaña la respuesta – Tiendo a hablar dormida, es más, estas hablando con mi refri, déjale el recado que el me lo dará cuando vaya a desayunar.

Claudia prepara el baño en lo que habla, pero aun se da tiempo para ser sarcástica

- Ja ja, eres grande contando chistes, me matas de la risa.

- Y tú me matas de sueño Clau, sabes que adoro tu voz pero, ¿no podrías esperar una hora más decente para llamar?

- ¿Decente? Ahhh, uumm, -observa rápidamente el caro reloj antes de continuar parloteando - pero las 8:00 de la mañana es una hora decente.

Al otro lado de la línea Usako al fin da la batalla perdida y se sienta en la orilla de la cama

- Aja, ¿lo dice la mala amiga que me dejo abandonada y se largo con su prometido?

- Neee, no aguantas nada amiga.

- Y hablando de aguantar ¿como esta tu flamante prometido?

- Dormido

- Y crudo supongo

- No lo se, aun no se despierta.

- Ok, ¿Qué? ¿o sea que….? ¿tú y el pocas pulgas ese..? ¿ya…..?

Claudia se ruboriza intensamente, y a pesar de que su amiga no puede verla trata de arreglarse el cabello y el edredón y contesta a la defensiva.

- Aja, ¿lo dice la que estuvo apunto de darnos una congestión alcohólica? Ahora si te pasaste Usako.

- Neeee, es que ustedes no aguantan nada de nada,

- ¿Oye y Hanazawa?

Un pesado suspiro acompaña la respuesta

- Se fue con Makino cuando cayo cual vil cucaracha fumigada, si las niñas no saben tomar no deberían hacerlo, y cámbiame de tema, aja, ¿donde esta aquel?

- Durmiendo

- Lo dejaste muerta amiga, siiii, bien por ti, jajajajaja

- Shhh, cállate tonta, que te va a oír, te tengo en altavoz.

En la recamara Tsukasa se despierta al fin, confundido voltea hacia todos lados, por fin reconoce la decoración del hotel y se despierta un poco mas, la cabeza le duele un poco, un recuerdo le llega a la mente y palpa el otro lado de la cama, esta aun tibio, pero vacío, una mirada de tristeza y remordimiento le llega al recordar a Tsukushi en brazos de Rui y otro recuerdo le llega rápidamente, se lleva la mano a los labios, pero al final agita la cabeza y se levanta vistiéndose rápidamente, toma su saco tirado del suelo y sale por la puerta, prefiere llamar a la limosina que lo lleve a casa y darse un baño ahí, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con hoteles, por muchos años su madre lo arrastro en viaje interminables, juro que mientras pudiera disfrutaría de su casa. Sin mas cierra la puerta tras de si llevando colgado algo del saco sin darse cuenta.

¿Comida?

¿He?

Rui alza el tenedor en señal de invitación antes de llevarlo a su boca – ¿Desayunamos primero?

Tsukushi asiente con la cabeza y se sirve un café que toma a sorbitos jalando de tanto en tanto la blusa nerviosamente, su acompañante parece no tener prisa alguna leyendo un libro y desayunando a la vez, la mirada de ella va de tanto en tanto a la puerta, podría pedirle que se fueran ya, pero al irse de estas paredes no sabría mas como dirigirse a él, su príncipe de ojos bonitos, su primera vez, eso no lo había pensado, si lo hubiera echo hubiera pensando en Tsukasa, enrojece involuntariamente y Rui arquea una ceja, ella se oculta tras la taza, y su pensamiento vuelve a lo mismo, Tsukasa, la primera vez que se encontró en una situación similar el no le creyó hasta que se probó todo lo contrario, ¿y si esta vez..?, no, esto era sumamente diferente, aquella vez se despertó sola y confundida y ahora, estaba acompañada, y confundida, su mirada busca la de Rui, el cual esta completamente tranquilo, pareciera que la situación no es nueva para él, entonces, ¿ella no fue la primera?

- ¿Primera?

- ¿Primera que?

- Ehh, si desayuno de primera jugo o fruta

Un suspiro se le escapa, Rui deja aun lado el libro

- ¿Estas bien?, ¿quieres dormir un rato mas? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

Ella baja la mirada enredando las manos nerviosa, levemente sonrojada pregunta.

- Quisiera una explicación, ¿Cómo acabamos aquí?

Él se apoya en el respaldo de la silla para responder tranquilamente

- Tú no bebes, te quedaste dormida en mis brazos, no creí bueno llevarte a tu casa así.

- Oh, ¿la habitación?

- No te preocupes, hay un elevador cerca y tu eres muy pequeña en mis brazos.

- Oh -se aclara la voz antes de preguntar y ocultarse nuevamente en la taza- ¿y los demás? ¿los demás también se quedaron?

- Akira y Soujiro se fueron de primeros, Usako se quedo en el bar platicando con alguien.

Fingiendo indiferencia Tsukushi muerde una magdalena preguntando después entre dientes

- ¿Aja?

- Claudia y Tsukasa no sabría, ellos entraron a la habitación conmigo, se aseguraron que estuviéramos bien y se fueron, ¿quieres que pregunte en recepción si están por acá?

- No, no – la respuesta fue automática, casi un brinco – No, era, solo, pues, solo…

Rui la mira intensamente antes de volver al libro, un carraspeo nervioso le impide retomar la lectura.

- Uumm, ellos saben que…

Él voltea a verla.

- Bueno, ¿Tsukasa nos vio entrar?

- Si.

- ¿Y no dijo nada?

El silencio es la respuesta y Tsukushi fuerza a su garganta a pasar el trozo de pan que ahora sabe igual que una roca.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Claudia abre la puerta de la habitación después de un baño rápido y el silencio la recibe, voltea mirando para todos lados pero solo vacío es lo que hay en el cuarto.

- Doblemente idiota, doblemente idiota.

Va murmurando por el cuarto buscando entre las sabanas de la cama, se arrodilla y mira debajo de esta, gateando busca debajo de los muebles, pero el objeto perdido parece no aparecer, mira el teléfono, si fuera otro caso llamaría a la boutique y pediría que lo mandaran, pero no es este el caso, algo frustrada da una pequeña patada al piso y mira su escote, no eran enormes, pero definitivamente tampoco pequeñas, diría lindas y atrevidas pero esta blusa no le ayuda a disimular la falta del sujetador.

Ahhh… triplemente idiota.

Dándose por vencida se deja caer de espaldas a la cama y entierra la cara entre el edredón, el olor de la colonia de Tsukasa aun permanece, se abraza al edredón y una mirada de tristeza aparece por un momento, esto no salió para nada como lo imagino, de un golpe empuja fuera de la cama las cobijas, no, tampoco esta y su mirada se centra en la gabardina negra de Tsukasa que esta colgado detrás de la puerta.

¡¡¡Siii!!!

Rápidamente se lo pone, lo cierra y se ve al espejo, tal como lo pensó, le queda grande, él es mal alto que ella, otra vuelta ante el espejo.

Por el momento servirá

Agarra su bolsa y abre la puerta de la habitación, un golpe de suerte, el elevador esta en el piso, rápidamente se mete.

Sin más Makino se adelanta un poco y sale antes de la habitación, su vista busca el elevador y al encontrarlo divisa dentro de éste parte de una gabardina negra que definitivamente conocía.

¿Domyouji?

Claudia lentamente se asoma por la puerta del elevador dejando ver el resto de su cuerpo y sacando del error en el que estaba la chica.

- No, lo siento, buenos días Makino, Rui, él ya bajo antes que yo.

- Claudia buenos días, - Hanazawa le saluda cordial - ¿Quieres que bajemos en este o esperamos otro?

Tsukushi mira fijamente la gabardina antes de responder

No hay problema.

El tiempo para llegar al vestíbulo es corto, pero solo Rui parece tranquilo, entre las dos mujeres el aire se podría cortar, con un suspiro interno de alivio las dos escuchan el timbre que anuncia la llegada al piso solicitado, las puertas se abren y la primera en salir disparada es Tsukushi, para toparse con la mirada de Tsukasa quien le barre con al mirada, para dirigir su atención en la bolsa de compra que trae en la mano y el nombre de la cara boutique, sabe que ella no podría comprase algo así, ¿entonces...? la respuesta le llega en forma de saludo.

- Tsukasa buenos días, ¿Makino nos vamos?

La mano de Rui toma la mano de Makino quien duda un momento y lo que escucha la decide al fin.

- Tú grandísimo tarado me dejaste sola en la habitación.

- ¿Por que traes mi gabardina prometida cara de…?

- Lo siento, peleas de enamorados no nos toca, ¿Hanazawa Rui nos vamos? Aun estoy un poco cansada.

Ahora es ella quien toma la mano de Rui con intención de arrastrarlo fuera de ahí, sin embargo una mano en su hombro la hace voltear para encontrarse con un sonriente Soujiro.

- Algo me decía que aun seguían aquí - la sonrisa de Soujiro se acrecienta al ver a Akira el cual no estaba del todo contento con la situación - Akira, es hora de pagar.

- Si, si, toma - depositando un fajo de billetes sobre la mano de su amigo - Sinceramente no creí que estuvieran aquí.

Claudia al verlos se cubre aun más con la gabardina.

Makino simplemente quería salir de ahí.

- Pues casi no nos encontraban - comenta Claudia rompiendo el extraño silencio que súbitamente los había envuelto.

- Es cierto, Rui y yo estábamos por partir, ¿verdad Rui?

- Si, Makino aun está cansada.

Aquel inocente comentario de parte de Rui provocó que todos voltearan a ver con sorpresa al joven y a Makino. Sólo una fracción de segundos bastó para que ella comprendiera lo que todos habían malinterpretado.

- Bueno, es que...yo-yo... y Rui y... nada...- comenzó a tartamudear.

- ¿Estas bien Makino? te pusiste roja – pregunta un preocupado Rui.

En segundos, el rostro de Tsukasa pasó de dolor a indiferencia.

No creí que con tampoco tiempo de salir ustedes dos…

¿Tsukasa? – Akira interrumpe la oración de su amigo - Lo que cuelga de tu saco es…

¿Encaje? – termina Soujiro.

En primera instancia todos dirigen su atención hacia Tsukasa quien los ve confundido, y en segunda su curiosidad los lleva al saco el cual Tsukasa carga sobre su brazo derecho. Rui estira el brazo hacia el cuello del saco del aludido, de donde ligeramente se asoma una tela negra y sobre la que destaca un encaje blanco sobre esta; Ruí toma una parte y sin más la jala para sacar…

­¡Mi sostén!

Ahora las miradas se dirigen hacia Claudia que cubría su boca con las manos, mientras un fuerte rubor teñía sus mejillas. Tsukasa arrebató la prenda de las manos de Rui sin antes echarle un vistazo al sostén negro con encaje blanco. ¿Cómo era que eso había llegado a su saco?

Ahh, no lo dejes a la vista, ¡inútil!

Oh…

Por inercia Tsukasa dobló la prenda y la metió en su bolsillo. Claudia abrió la boca para decir algo sin embargo, realmente no sabía que decir o hacer, ¿debía enojarse por que lo había metido a su bolsillo o morirse de la risa?

Así que no sólo le robaste su primer beso… sino que… también le quitaste su virginidad – es el comentario que involuntariamente sale del sorprendido Soujiro.

¿He? – exclaman a la vez Akira, Rui y Makino.

Tsukasa parecía una estatua, ¿ella… le había robado su virginidad… y su primer beso? ¿Había sido así? ¿Cómo es que él no lo recordaba? Pronto a su mente llegaron las imágenes de su prometida y ella en la habitación, el beso que le correspondió; sus ojos se agrandaron con la escasa remembranza de aquella noche que parecía ir y venir en imágenes, una cama, ellos dos, ropa cayendo alrededor, sábanas cubriendo sus cuerpos… el aroma que desprendía su piel… Su rostro tomó una tonalidad rojiza. Discretamente acomodó su saco frente a él, acercándolo a su cintura y cubriendo parte de su cuerpo.

Molesta y fastidiada de la situación Makino aclaró.

Fue ella quien te dio tu primer beso a los 5 años, tonto, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

Claudia sin poderlo evitar miró de mala gana a Makino, cosa que todos a excepción de Tsukasa notaron. Pues ella les había pedido que no dijeran nada.

Eso no es…

Dudoso comenzó a hacer memoria, desde hace tiempo creyó que la persona con quien tuvo su primer beso había sido Makino, pero aquella noticia… ¿hacía cuánto había sucedido?

Claudia adivinando el pensamiento de Tsukasa sonrió derrotada, todos sus planes se habían ido por la borda – Fue en primer año de primaria, casi terminando el curso y como ya lo había dicho, no creo que a esa edad cuenten los besos.

Tsukasa se congeló, no podía ser, no era cierto….

Hay Tsukasa, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar - señala Soujiro.

No te preocupes Claudia, nosotros lo pondremos al tanto.

Entonces lo dejo en sus manos. Hasta luego.

Sin más Claudia salió del hotel. Makino no podía despegar la mirada del pasmado Tsukasa, Ruí apretó con fuerza la mano de Makino, quien al sentir el apretón le sonrió.

Nosotros también nos vamos. ¿Me puedes llevar Rui?

Si me sigues llamando por mi nombre hago lo que quieras – contestó risueño.

Un ligero mariposeo en su estómago la hizo sonreír aún más.

Chicos, nos vemos – se despide Rui quien sale junto con Makino tomados de la mano.

Akira y Soujiro se miraron en complicidad, cada uno tomó del hombro a Tsukasa y lo arrastraron hacia la salida. Una vez en la casa de la familia Domyouji, todos se acomodaron en la sala de la recámara del cuarto de Tsukasa.

¿Por dónde empezamos? – preguntó en broma Soujiro.

La pregunta es ¿Por qué pérdida comenzamos? – siguiéndole el juego.

Domyouji no sabía que hacer, si mostrar indiferencia o saciar su curiosidad.

Ya déjense de tonterías.

No sabía que eras partidario del sexo premarital – suelta Akira.

Nunca me imaginé que el alcohol haría que te arrebataran tu… "tesorito" – dice entre risas Soujiro.

Tsukasa sabía que se había convertido en la "presa" de la burla de sus amigos, pero si quería entender lo que pasaba debía aguantar, pero ¿hasta qué punto podría soportarlo?

¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo Akira?

¿Qué?

Que nuestro queridísimo amigo, se llevó un recuerdo de aquella noche.

Molesto se dirige hacia el baño y se encierra. Desliza la mano sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca la prenda… una vez más su imaginación combinado con sus recuerdos hacen estragos en él, mete nuevamente aquella prenda en su bolsillo y se moja el rostro con agua fría.

Maldición – masculla.

Decidido, sale y espera a que ellos hablen.

De acuerdo, basta de bromas – expresa Akira.

¿Versión corta o larga?

La que sea, pero díganlo ya.

Cuando éramos unos niños – comienza Soujiro - ¿recuerdas que habían dos niñas con quienes nos juntábamos?

¿Dos niñas? Una era Shizuka y… la otra era…. Claudia, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

Akira y Soujiro se quedaron quietos… no era posible que aun no lo pillara. Definitivamente él tenía un cerebro de pollo.

Pues que Claudia es nuestra Claudia.

¿He?

Claudia Tenou, es Claudia Nishihara.

¿Eres tonto?, una es Tenou y la otra es Nishihara – le regaña Tsukasa.

Soujiro se lleva la mano al rostro, suelta un suspiro y ruega por más paciencia.

Bueno, vamos por partes, Claudia Tenou fue quien te robó tu primer beso.

Tsukasa suspira, había algo de nostalgia en aquel recuerdo, por ella eran conocidos como los F4.

Ahora lo recuerdo. Fue antes de que se fuera, nunca supe lo que pasó con ella.

Pues nosotros si, Akira y yo lo descubrimos ayer.

Después de que el padre de Claudia falleciera su madre se casó con el que era la mano derecha de tu madre en la compañía, su apellido es Nishihara.

¿Y luego? – preguntó Tsukasa

Si fueran caricaturas de anime, definitivamente una gota correría por sus cien. Seguramente se les había caído de recién nacido, esa era la única respuesta razonable.

Los Tenoh tenían negocios con tu familia, en esos tiempos Nishihara era el segundo al mando de tu madre, pero al darse cuenta de algunos manejos que tu madre pretendía con la compañía al quedarse viuda la mamá de Claudia Tenou - recalcando el apellido – se opuso por lo que fue despedido, lo que dio inicio a una gran rivalidad por parte de tu madre y la de Claudia, al final Nishihara se casa con la mamá de Claudia y la adopta llevándose a la familia fuera del país y manejando con buen tino la compañía logrando así colocarse a la par con el imperio Domyouji.

¿Y eso tiene que ver con…?

Nishihara – dice exasperado Soujiro - adoptó a Claudia y le cambió el apellido de Tenou por Nishihara, la misma que ahora es tu prometida.

¿Heeeeeee?

Akira y Soujiro elevaron ligeramente sus manos al cielo, ese largo "¿he?", significaba entendimiento.

Mientras que en otro lugar, Claudia llega azotando la puerta.

¡Usako! ¡Ven para que pueda matarte!

A lo lejos se puede escuchar un - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – al llegar a donde su amiga, comienza a reírse a carcajadas. A lo que Claudia simplemente alza una ceja.

¿Te dieron sólo media pastilla de "chiquitolina"? jajaja, quítate esa cosa de encima o moriré de la risa.

Muy gracioso, muy gracioso. Todo es tu culpa. Si no fuera por ti y tus menjurjes alcohólicos nada de esto hubiera pasado.

¿Por mi culpa? – pregunta con la voz más inocente que puede hacer.

Siiii, por tu culpa y también por la de ese mandril idiota.

Vaya vaya, parece que pasó algo interesante después de tu madrugadora llamada.

Claudia camina hacia la habitación de su amiga y se tumba sobre la cama.

Tsukasa…

¿Aja?

Se llevó mi sostén, por segunda ocasión en un mismo día – dice en lamentación.

¿Cómo?

Cuando desperté salí del baño el muy desgraciado ya se había ido y mi sostén se quedó prensado en su saco, fue vergonzoso. No tengo ni idea del por qué volvió al hotel, pero cuando lo hizo casualmente TODOS estaban ahí, Soujiro se dio cuenta de que algo colgaba de su saco y al jalarlo ahí estaba, y Tsukasa lo que hizo fue doblarlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

¿Lo habrá querido de recuerdo?

Una almohada sale volando en dirección a la cara de Usako.

¿Y luego qué pasó?

Pues que cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa… que veo la Bruja maldita acompañada del mismo Diablo entrar a la casa. Y definitivamente así no puedo llegar.

Buen punto.

Y hay más.

¿Más?

Si, tu "amiguis amiguis" – exclama con sarcasmo – A pesar de haber pedido que no dijeran nada, le dijo a Tsukasa quien soy, bueno, casi, y para colmo, él parecía no quererse quedar con la duda, por lo que Soujiro y Akira quedaron en poner al tanto al mandril.

Usako ve cómo el semblante de Claudia cambia.

Pero eso no es del todo malo. Ustedes compartieron una infancia, tal vez eso te ayude para que él se enamore de ti.

No, eso… lo arruina todo, porque si él lo descubre si…

Espera espera, porque ya no estoy entendiendo.

Mi padres planean absorber por lo menos el 70% de las acciones netas de imperio Domyouji, mi matrimonio con él lo hará posible, ellos prácticamente serán los dueños.

La madre de Tsukasa no lo permitiría.

Mis padres tienen buenos contadores, ¿cómo crees que de pronto llegamos a la cima?

¿Y… por qué accediste a ayudarles?

Porque sólo así me desharía de ellos, les daría lo que querían a cambio de mi libertad.

Claudia, pero hacer eso… y a Tsukasa, la persona que según tú amas.

Hey, se supone que tú debes estar de mi lado. Además, yo no sabía que era Tsukasa, accidentalmente escuché lo de las acciones y de mi matrimonio para lograrlo, pero no sabía que era Tsukasa hasta que lo vi y lo reconocí por unas fotos que me habías mandado de los F4.

¿Y el apellido no te dijo nada?

Por favor Usako, sabes bien que ellos no dan explicaciones, simplemente me dijeron arréglate y ve a tal lugar a conocer a tu prometido y no lo arruines.

* * *

hoal de nuevo, como veran sigo por aca. espero les guste lo que nuestra alocada mentecita de Rea y mia van maquinando.

gracias mil a **artemisaav, shanon17, Xio, isa1181 y hitomiRut** por sus comentarios, se agradece enormemente que pasen por aca y dejen su opinion, no importa que nos les guste, cambiarles de opinion sera un gran reto.

anoto nadamas que yo no veo aun Tsukasa materialista, despistado, fresa y demas si, sobre el personaje de cladia, esa si es materialista, jajajaja, sorry rea, pero es cierto.

que les parece alegrame el dia y dejarme su opinion?

un enorme beso


	7. Sorpresa, sorpresa

Aclaro que estos personajes no me perteneces, de ser asi, Hanzawa Rui seria totalmente mio y yo seria millonaria. UA

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasa esta en Nueva york desde hace un año, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tendrá una oportunidad de pelear por ella cuando alguien mas llegue.

**Tu final, mi principio**

** CAPÍTULO 6**

** Sorpresa, sorpresa**

- No lo arruines

Su cerebro sigue repitiendo esa frase mientras se cambia en casa de Usako, deja a un lado la gabardina y se sienta poniendo la cabeza entre las rodillas, ¿y ahora qué diablos iba a hacer? Desde un inicio lo arruino todo, pero jamás se había puesto a pensarlo claramente, era mejor dejarlo para después, era más fácil. Tarde que temprano Tsukasa se enteraría de toda esta farsa y obviamente nunca creería que ella no sabía nada, ok, que no sabía que era él a quien le harían esto, si el imperio Domyouji caía, sería por culpa de ella.

-Aarrgghhh - un gemido de irritación sale de su garganta

- Vamos sal ya de ahí, alguien tienes que salir, que mira que aun no he visto la letra escarlata de tu frente.

- Ja ja ja, se te agradecen los ánimos.

Usako entra al baño con un vaso de jugo en la mano y se lo tiende.

- Toma, se me ocurre que esto podría ser bueno para ti.

- Suenas a mi mamá.

- Tonta, me refiero a lo que paso ente Tsukasa y tú, definitivamente habrás dejado alguna huella en él.

El sarcasmo en la voz de Claudia mientras se peina es evidente aun viéndola a través del espejo.

- Claro, he ahí el por qué salió volado de la habitación.

- Confianza niña confianza es la palabra, entre Makino y tú existe una gran diferencia y Tsukasa tarde que temprano se tiene que dar cuenta.

Claudia deja el peine a un lado, agarra el vaso de jugo y se sienta en la orilla de la bañera donde esta su amiga, baja la voz al contestar.

-sabes que es lo peor amiga?

Usako le quita el vaso de jugo, de un gran trago se lo termina antes de contestar

-no, dime

-que creo que Tsukasa ya no la quiere

-si, esa es la forma de pensar

-hablo en serio Usa, si el la quisiera no importara que yo me hubiese paseado desnuda, el no habría echo nada de nada

-y entonces la teoría es…

-que el esta mas enamorado de su recuerdo que de Makino en si, lo que vivió en Nueva York lo cambio, pero – se para dando vueltas pensativamente – él aun no de da cuenta, Makino fue su primer amor, quien quiere olvidar eso? , shhh, no opines –Usako se alza de hombros y finge cerrar la boca con un cierre - el ya no ve a la Makino real, ve a su recuerdo. Lo lindo y dulce que pudo haber sido para él

-pues entonces todo esta resuelto

-eh?

-si, mira solo tienes hacerle ver a Tsukasa que ya no esta enamorado mas que del amor, y enseñarle k tu eres mejor que una ilusión, que eres una mujer real no una niña y mucho menos cobarde, asi que levanta tu trasero ahora mismo y ve en busca de ese tarado que no sabe lo que se pierde – en un tono un poco mas bajo continua – lo que sientes no desaparecerá con negarlo, por mucho que lo escondas tarde o temprano te pasar factura, lo mejor que puedes hacer es darlo todo, algo bueno tiene que salir

-¿y si no funciona?

-te mato

El sarcasmo vuelve a la voz de Claudia

- Gracias por los ánimos

Usako sonríe, una sarcástica Claudia equivale a una luchadora Claudia, le guiña el ojo a una levemente animada Claudia antes de agarrarla en un apretado abrazo

-para que están las amigas si no, así que ¿el siguiente paso cual es?

-uumm, dormir, estoy muerta

Una mirada burlona hace enrojecer hasta la raíz a Claudia

-ehhhh, que yo no dije por que... y deja de mirarme así o te mato

Una almohada utilizada como proyectil se estrella en la cara de su amiga pero antes de que el golpe sea devuelto el celular suena, Usako se lo arrebata de las manos a su amiga, ve la pantalla y se lo avienta diciendo

- Lástima Clau, creo que alguien te lo va a impedir.

Esta mira la pantalla "Preséntate en casa inmediatamente" Las dos se miran, eso no presagia nada bueno, el celular vuelve a sonar "¿Conoces el significado de la palabra inmediato?"

Una hora mas tarde Claudia y Tsukasa se encuentran en el lobby de un lujoso hotel, sus miradas se cruzan incomodas

-¿espera, que se supone que…?

-¿que diablos haces aquí…?

-yo no…

- tu me es…..

El sonido del elevador anunciando su llegada los hace callar, de el salen sus respectivas madres

-¿juntas?

-¿están juntas?

Un escalofrió les recorre a los dos, sin darse cuenta Tsukasa toma la mano de Claudia quien por lo bajo murmura.

- Esto es el fin del mundo, a la de tres corremos.

- No creo que podamos, seguramente agarraran sus escobas y nos alcanzaran

- Cierto, cierto

Sus miradas se cruzan sonrientes y en ese momento se dan cuenta que están tomados de la mano. Tsukasa se suelta de golpe y mira hacia otro lado. Claudia pasa saliva y se acomoda un mechón de cabello.

Sus madres solo los miran y les inclinan la cabeza, el secretario se les acerca

- Señorito, señorita síganme por favor.

- ¿Señorita? – se burla Tsukasa en lo bajo sólo lo necesario para que Claudia lo escuche.

- Cállate – codea a Tsukasa en las costillas, mientras enrojece.

Tsukasa camina primero ignorando completamente a Claudia, entran a un enorme salón y las dos mujeres toman asiento frente a ellos que quedan de pie.

-la primera que hable a ese le ira peor

-conociendo a tu madre Tsukasa mis condolencias

Una fría mirada los hace callar sus cuchicheos, la primera en hablar es la madre de Tsukasa.

- Buenos días, espero la desvelada no los afecte, supe que anoche… festejaron

El tono irónico deja entrever demasiado, ninguno de los dos habla, ni cruzan miradas, la sonrisa de triunfo de ambas es excesiva presión, ellas se limitan a esperar que alguno estalle y Tsukasa no les decepciona.

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos…? – mira de reojo a Claudia que le ha jalado de la manga y trata de contenerse - ¿Para que estamos aquí?

- Disculpa madre. ¿es realmente que estemos aquí?

-ya que los planes los incluyen a los dos si, - un movimiento de cabeza y el secretario a las ordenes de su madre le saluda discretamente antes de entregarle un sobre a Tsukasa – son de ustedes, salen en tres horas

La sorpresa es evidente en los dos, la madre de Claudia corta de tajo cualquier protesta con voz que finge cordialidad

-tu maleta estará en el hangar cuando lleguen, todo esta listo

-pero, necesito tiempo para..

-no, todo lo que necesites estará ahí

Tsukasa se para enfrente de su madre conteniéndose para no aventarle los boletos.

- Realmente estas de broma si crees que dejare todo lo que estoy haciendo aquí para irme de vacaciones ahora y que mi prometida car.. carge con un lindo bronceado

- Estas no son vacaciones, van a una sesión de fotos

- ¿Sesión..

- de fotos?

La sonrisa engreída en las dos madres es impagable.

- Ves que lindos, ya hasta terminan la frase por el otro.

La madre de Claudia le sonríe

- Una buena educación siempre ayuda y Claudia es muy especial y linda, es cuestión de herencia.

- Ah, cierto, tu difunto esposo era una excelente persona, ahora, Tsukasa, al llegar les darán indicaciones, la ropa y los trajes estarán listos.

- Una maquillista y peinadora están a tu disposición, el ramo y el tocado son de la casa familiar y será lo adecuado.

- ¿Ramo? ¿Tocado? Espera un momento madre, ¿de que van las malditas fotos?

Su madre le contesta ignorando su tono

- De su boda por supuesto

- Pero si estas de…

El secretario le pone un brazo en la cintura a Tsukasa frenando su avance, este se muerde los labios para no gritarle a su madre que sonríe victoriosa, la madre de Claudia aprovecha que su hija parece en shock para despedirse de su futura consuegra.

- Un placer verte esperemos se repita

- Por supuesto, mi casa es tú casa.

- No sabes cuanto ansiaba oír esas palabras

Dicho lo último se retira dando una indicación para que otro secretario jale a una aun muda Claudia quien le sigue en silencio, pero al llegar afuera explota.

- Ni creas que…

Una seña más y es llevada a un salón contiguo donde se enfrentan las dos.

- Si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya estas equivocada madre.

- La equivocada aquí eres tu Claudia, ni por un momento pienses que me engañas, se que crees saber lo que este matrimonio significa, te diría que esta equivocada pero no vale la pena, limítate a hacer lo que acordamos.

- Te digo desde ahora que mi matrimonio no servirá para que arruines a Tsukasa.

- Tu matrimonio servirá para que tu patrimonio que no tienes pena en gastarte se incremente, y también servirá para que el imperio Domyouji mantenga su posición, que ellos aceptaran este acuerdo no es gratuito, nos conviene a los dos, a ellos económicamente, a mi... simplemente me conviene.

Claudia involuntariamente da un paso atrás y su semblante decae, su madre parece ablandarse por un momento.

- No te preocupes, te cuidare, si no eres feliz o lo que se le parezca simplemente házmelo saber y ellos pagaran de muchas maneras, si te quieres divorciar porque te aburrió por mi no habrá problema una vez logremos lo que queramos, ah, pero si el es el que decide separarse, será necesario que ruegue a todos los dioses tu perdón.

- Madre yo…

- Claudia, que te cases con el hijo de aquella que mato a tu padre no es una necedad, es algo muy bien pensado, no pierdas piso por ello.

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta a Claudia, una respuesta a eso no es necesaria, su madre ha abandonado la habitación como es lo habitual sin despedirse, aprieta los puños y piensa en Tsukasa.

- Estas de broma bruja, la boda aun no es un echo, me niego a vestirme de payaso para unas estúpidas fotos.

- ¿Terminaste?

La fría respuesta no calma a Tsukasa, por el contrario, arremete con más fuerza.

- Estas loca, no y no, prometiste que aceptando el compromiso me dejarías en paz.

- Te dejare en paz en cuanto sepas ser digno de manejar el imperio Domyouji. Esto no es cuestión de gritar contra todos, tienes que ser un digno jefe y recordar que cada palabra o movimiento tuyo será escuchado por miles de personas, que cada una de esas vidas dependerá de lo que se vea o sepa de ti y que cada paso que des será analizado a conciencia, tu proceder demuestra que aun no eres digno de ello, y más si aun sigues juntándote con gente pobretona y sin sentido.

- La edad te hace desvariar bruja.

Su madre arquea una ceja antes de responder.

-¿Me dirás ahora que en su fiestecita no estuvo esa pobretona Makino?

- Yo no tengo que decirte nada.

- Ah, pero, quizás yo pueda decirte algo que no sabes, ella paso la noche con el joven Hanazawa, y al día siguiente él le compro toda la ropa que ella quiso, supongo que quería evitar murmuraciones.

Tsukasa se voltea evitando la mirada, pero eso no evita seguir escuchando a su madre.

- Se rumora que pronto anunciaran un compromiso, si gustas puedo hablar con su padre para que sea una boda doble.

La mirada de Tsukasa desprende fuego, los puños apretados, la boca en una delgada línea, las palabras parecen salir entre dientes.

- Eso son estupideces de mujeres, si te place arréglalo con Claudia a mi me da igual.

Un ayudante le bloquea el paso a Tsukasa cuando hace intento de abandonar la habitación, él no voltea al hablar.

- Dijiste que el avión salía ya, ¿quieres que lo pierda?

Su madre hace una discreta seña y Tsukasa azota la puerta al salir.

Empacó lo primero que encontró, poco le importaba la ropa que llevara, si no le servía simplemente compraría otra. Observó la hora en el reloj, aun le quedaba tiempo. Tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa, tenía que hablar con Claudia. Tomó un auto de la cochera, esta vez él conduciría, necesitaba algo en qué ocupar su mente. El camino fue corto, una vez en casa de su prometida el mayordomo lo recibió.

- ¿Dónde está Claudia?

- La señorita ahora se encuentra atendiendo a alguien.

- Soy su prometido, los demás pueden esperar – contestó con arrogancia - ¿Dónde está?

- Señorito, ella misma pidió que no se le molestara mientras estuviera con esa joven.

- Seguramente habla de la amiga esa que tiene.

- Lo lamento, no se trata de la señorita Usako, sino de la señorita Makino Tsukushi.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Tsukasa inmediatamente volteó a ver al mayordomo.

- ¿En dónde están? Si aprecias tu trabajo, me lo dirás ahora.

- En la habitación de la señorita, ¿gusta que lo escolte?

- Por favor, no es la primera vez que he estado aquí.

Corriendo subió las escaleras. ¿Qué podría hacer aquí Makino? ¿Por qué hablaría con Claudia? Cerca de la habitación escuchó voces, lo que le hizo ralentizar su paso.

- Todo esto es un plan de la madre de Domyouji, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué participas en el, qué ganas con ello? ¿Es por la herencia? ¿Lo necesitas a él para heredar? ¡Contesta!

- Lo haré si tú contestas a mis preguntas, entonces te lo diré todo.

- ¿Qué preguntas?

- ¿Tsukasa toca algún instrumento?

- ¿He?... bueno… yo…

- ¿Sabes cuál es su fruta favorita?

- La manzana.

- ¿Alguna vez lo has visto llorar?

- ¿Él llorar?, lo dudo mucho, si lo hace jamás sería enfrente de alguien.

- ¿Realmente lo conoces?

- Si, es un terco, inútil, caprichoso, pero tiene un gran corazón.

Claudia giró para encararla.

- Por favor, no sabes nada de él y aún así dices que lo amas.

- …

- Toca dos instrumentos acorde a su estado de ánimo, cuando está alegre la guitarra, cuando está melancólico el piano. Su fruta favorita son las fresas, las come con tanta emoción, una vez dijo que todos los platillos debían de llevar fresas – sonríe por momentos – Yo sí lo he visto llorar, hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo. Tú crees conocerlo, pero sólo ves lo que él te muestra, de igual forma no haces el intento por verdaderamente conocerlo, por saber cómo es, lo que siente. Muchas veces él ha necesitado de ti, y ¿tú dónde has estado?, tanto tú como él no se acercan porque tienen un abismo separándolos, pero no lo quieren ver. Si quieres pelear por él bien, pero yo no voy a ceder. Para unos mi compromiso con él es por negocios, para mí es distinto. Sigo con esto porque me gusta Tsukasa, lo quiero y pienso casarme con él. ¿Sabes? Es curioso, cómo en sólo escasos meses fue él mismo quien comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre, mientras que contigo… ummm aun sigues siendo Makino y no Tsukushi. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. Espero no verte por aquí más Makino.

Al escuchar pasos acercarse a la puerta Tsukasa corrió a esconderse a la habitación más próxima. Las palabras de Claudia habían sido rudas, pero ciertas. Un suspiró escapó de su boca.

Un par de horas después la limosina entra en el hangar, adentro Claudia suspira fuertemente al ver a Tsukasa esperándola al pie de la avioneta, vuelve a respirar hondo y abre la puerta, para su sorpresa éste le ayuda a salir tomándola de la mano, ya de pie acerca su cara como si fuera a besarle pero lo que hace es hablarle al oído.

- De seguro podrías tardarte más ¿no?

Enfurecida ella trata de empujarlo pero Tsukasa la sujeta.

- Nos están viendo, hay dos reporteros en la parte de atrás, así que si quieres libarte de las brujas por un rato sonríe.

Dicho esto le toma la cara entre las manos y se acerca lentamente, pero el beso nunca pasa, él se limita a quedar cerca dos segundos, carraspea y la jala para que se meta la avión, los flashes de las cámaras son su despedida, apunto de arrancar un empleado le pasa un sobre a Tsukasa, con curiosidad lo desenvuelve para encontrarse con una hoja de balance de la empresa, una pagina de sociales y una nota de su madre.

_Como veras lo que te digo no es mentira, no tengo porque, los números de la empresa han mejorado desde el anuncio del compromiso, compórtate como se debe._

La grafica muestra una mejoría si no sustancial si sostenida, y la pagina del periódico tiene por titular : ¿F4 se vuelve F6?. El próximo y rumorado matrimonio de dos de los integrantes del llamado F4 parece apuntar hacia eso, hablamos de Tsukasa Domyouji y Rui Hanazawa quienes en ultimas fechas se les ha visto acompañados, las respectivas agencias de publicidad de los corporativos no niegan ni desmienten nada, pero como todos ya sabemos es un secreto a voces, solos queda esperar la fecha de los enlaces, que aunque el grupo Domyouji se vera fuertemente beneficiada económicamente por la compañía Nishihara, no parecer ser el caso de la pareja Hanazawa –Makino.

La hoja de papel se rompe en dos en las manos de Tsukasa quien deja caer la cara hacia atrás y pasa saliva con esfuerzo.

- ¿Estas bien?

Claudia le toca la mano preocupada pero éste la aparta de un tirón sin explicarle nada, ella baja la vista hacia el trozo de papel en el suelo donde la foto de Tsukasa ha quedado separada de la de Rui, el silencio reina en todo el viaje.

* * *

si, yo nuevamente por aca, se k tenemos muy poquitos rr, pero, sin duda esta historia escribirla ya e sun placer en si.

aclaro y afirmo rotundamente que yo nunca vere a Rui como debil, no señor, ni a Tuskasa como egoista o infiel, quizas atolondrado, pero, nada mas.

sabe sk qme encanta que dejen mensajes, asiq ue no sean malas y complazcanme va?

preciosa y hermosa rea, adoro escribir contigo.

millones de besos


	8. Compartiendo cama

_**Aclaro que estos personajes no me perteneces, de ser asi, Hanzawa Rui seria totalmente mio y yo seria millonaria. UA**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasa esta en Nueva york desde hace un año, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tendrá una oportunidad de pelear por ella cuando alguien mas llegue.**_

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo VII**

**COMPARTIENDO CAMA**

-Son una bola de estúpidos, todos.

La mano de Tsukasa golpea con fuerza el mostrador del hotel, la recepcionista se encoje visiblemente, el gerente trata de aparentar calma al contestar.

-Lo lamento joven, la reservación salió directamente de las oficinas del corporativo Donmoji, nosotros simplemente cumplimos ordenes.

Claudia jala a Tsukasa del brazo antes de que este agarre a golpes al gerente, un escamado botones se acerca para tomar las maletas y titubea lo que ocasiona que Tsukasa patee la maleta al encaminarse hacia el ascensor más cercano.

-Él es así, no creo que vaya a cambiar pronto- la calmada voz de Rui contrasta con lo que acaba de pasar- ¿Makino, quieres que busquemos otro hotel?

Ella pasea la mirada por Claudia quien se nota fría y hasta cierto punto aburrida por la pataleta de Tsukasa, murmurando algo por lo bajo al fin Makino contesta vacilante.

-No, no, yo no tengo problema si tú no lo tienes.

-Yo voy donde tu estés – Rui lanza una mirada rápida a Tsukasa y a Claudia – sin importar quien.

Tsukichi sonríe vacilante, asiente con la cabeza y tomada de la mano de Rui se encamina a un ascensor diferente del que esta por abordar Tsukasa, Claudia sigue murmurando por lo bajo en tanto saca el móvil.

-Diablos, malditas fotos, maldita boda, maldita suegra, maldita...

-Aja ¿y así me agradeces?

La voz de Usako al otro lado de la línea interrumpe su monologo de lamentaciones y con voz a punto de un ataque de histeria – Usakoo!!!!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Arghhh, te podría apostar el ferrari azul a que no sabes lo que pasó.

-Vale, ¿una semana para mí solita?

-¿He?

-A ver, tú y tu susodicho prometido llegaron al hotel y sólo tiene una habitación en lugar de dos pero, felicítame, es la suite presidencial, así podrás recorrer más de una cama, jajaja.

La risa burlona de Usako es el ultimo clavo del ataúd – dime que tu no fuiste –

-Bueeeeno, casi, solo convencí a Furokawa que hiciera cambio de habitaciones y ya.

-Aja, ¿y de casualidad tú sabías que esos planes incluían a Makino y Hanazara?

-¿El príncipe de los ojos bonitos está ahí? Aguanta, llego en cinco.

-Si, está aquí, y ahora gracias a ti Tsukasa, Rui, Tsukushi y yo estamos en la misma habitación.

Un corto – oh - es la respuesta de Usako al otro lado de la línea, – eehhhhhhh, uuummmm

-Si, eso pensaba yo Usa, la pregunta del millón ¿y ahora?

-Pues, ánimo amiga, matarás tres pájaros de un tiro. Tsukasa verá con sus propios ojos que Makino y Hanazawa andan y tú podrás estrenar algún nuevo salto de cama.

-Te odio.

-Nop, me amas.

-No, sólo pensaré en patearte cuando te vea.

-Neee, se que me lo agradecerás, disfruta de las mini vacaciones y tráeme un recuerdillo, byeee.

Si Claudia fuera un personaje de anime tendría una enorme gota de sudor en su rostro en este momento, como no es el caso simplemente se encamina al elevador rezando a todos los dioses que esto salga bien.

En la habitación Tuskasa voltea la mirada hacia la ventana al ver entra a Hanazawa junto a Makino a la habitación, esta le mira por unos segundos y agacha la cabeza ocultándose un poco en la espalda de su acompañante quien dibuja una media sonrisa, observa la habitación y la toma de la mano para entra a una de las habitaciones que compone la suite, ella se deja llevar mordiéndose el labio y dándole una última mirada a aquel sentado en el sillón que finge indiferencia.

-¿Te gusta?

Rui abre las cortinas del balcón de la habitación – ¿podemos cambiar si te parece? – ella niega con la cabeza – tiene bonita vista – ella vuelve a contestar con la cabeza y enrojece profundamente al ver como el se deja caer de espaldas en la amplia cama – y es cómoda, cuantas personas crees que alcancen?

-¿Ehhhh?

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Rui y se sienta a la orilla de la cama – vaya, no te comieron la lengua los ratones, ¿quieres bañarte?, la puerta de la derecha ha de ser el baño.

-Ummm, ¿la de la izquierda es la cocina?

-Jajaja, no, no creo, este hotel es servicio a cuarto las 24 horas, no creo que tengamos cocina, esa, es la puerta del closet.

-¿El closet? Pero debe ser mas grande que la casa de mis papas.

-Umm, puede ser un poco más pequeño que el mío, si.

-Presumido.

Una risa ligera escapa de los dos rompiendo el hielo que provoco la habitación, Tsukuchi no puede evitar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, Rui pierde la sonrisa y la seriedad llena su mirada, se levanta de la cama y toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos, lentamente, viéndola a los ojos busca su boca, el nerviosismo hace que Tuskochi pase la lengua por sus labios, el cierra los ojos y se inclina aun mas.

-¿Ustedes tiene toallas?

Rui abre los ojos, Tsukasa parado en la puerta mira a todos lados menos a ellos – perdón, el baño – sin pedir permiso se mete a la habitación, la cruza y sale con una toalla en la mano.

El tono frustrado e irónico de Rui detiene su camino - espero no sea para bañarte.

-¿Eh? – Tsukasa baja la vista, lo que lleva en la mano es una toalla para faciales, bastante pequeña.

-La necesita Claudia – dicho esto abandona la habitación.

Rui aprieta un poco los labios, Tsukochi baja la mirada y se aparta un poco de el.

-Ven

Es la única palabra que pronuncia Rui, en un segundo sus brazos la rodean y busca su boca, ella se paraliza por un segundo. "Él la esta besando", él la esta besando despacio, suave, y sin darse cuenta ella le devuelve el beso.

La mirada fija en la puerta, la postura rígida, una toallita en la mano.

-Tsukasa ¿qué haces con una toallita en la mano?

-Tonta, es para ti.

Tsukasa le avienta la toalla y se pasea nervioso

-Gracias, supongo, igual pensaba darme un baño, mi habitación es…

Claudia ya ha abierto la puerta y Tsukasa pega un brinco cerrando la puerta.

-Nooo

-¿No?

-No… no es esa no es tu habitación.

Claudia voltea hacia todos lados, mira la puerta cristal que da al balcón, la puerta que da a una salita y la puerta de la otra recamara

-¿Ahí están ellos?

-Eso no te importa.

-Pues sí me importa - con los brazos cruzados Claudia le mira – veras, si esa recamara la tiene Hanazawa y "esa", y aquella supongo es una sala, aquella el balcón, tarannnn, solo queda esta recamara.

-¿Eh?

-¿Dónde se supone dormiré?

Tsukasa no contesta, le toma de la mano y la arrastra hacia la otra recámara hablando rápidamente-

-Mujeres en una, hombres en otra.

No toca la puerta, simplemente abre para encontrar parados al pie de la cama a Tsukushi y Rui que aun continúan abrazados.

-¿Pasa algo?

Rui son dejar de abrazarla le pregunta, Tsukushi sigue con la cara enterrada en su pecho.

-Nada

Claudia es jalada una vez mas en sentido contrario hasta llegar a la otra recamara donde Tsukasa cierra la puerta tras ellos

-Voy a darme un baño

Sin mas palabra desaparece dejando a Claudia con cara de ¿que pasa aquí?, sin que el sonido de la regadera conteste sus preguntas se deja caer en la cama, -yo era la que quería bañarse – con esta queja a la nada cierra los ojos esperando que Tsukasa salga y ella al fin pueda darse un baño. Un sonido, el de una puerta al cerrarse le da una pequeña pista a Claudia de lo que pudo ser el motivo para que Tsukasa este así. Definitivamente Makino y Rui serían una tormenta en su paraíso, pero...

-Disfrútenlo, que yo al menos lo intentaré

El restaurant es bastante tranquilo, desde allí se puede observar el vestíbulo o por las cristaleras al paisaje, eso es lo que Tsukushi hace en tanto Rui le observa en silencio jugando con la comida, _ella parece en otro mundo, la comida siempre ha sido una de sus pasiones, que ella no la toque significa demasiadas cosas, un leve fruncimiento de labios en la boca de Rui aparece, su mente corre a mil por hora, que el no hable a cada momento no significa que no piense y la chica que tiene enfrente le roba cada minuto de su mente, toma un sorbo de la copa de vino sin quitar la vista de ella, fue toda una sorpresa que aceptara acompañarlo, tenia la esperanza pero no la certeza, lo irónico aquí seria que le propuso salir de Tokio para olvidarse un rato de Tsukasa y Claudia y venirse a encontrarlos en este hotel, un suspiro y se limpia los labios con la servilleta de lino, ciertamente el consejo de Usako estuvo acertado, pero ahora no deja de parecerle gato encerrado, que Usako y Claudia hayan salido mejores amigas no le había molestado hasta ahorita, hasta que estaba en la misma habitación que ellos dos, sabia que podía reclamarle a Usako, pero ella le miraría con esos grandes ojos cafés y él le perdonaría, lo sabia, ella niña era muy especial para él, si, pero no tanto como la que tenia enfrente, sus amigos podrían acusarle de pasivo, pero no con lo que quería, solo que no había tenido un motivo para luchar, no hasta que Tsukasa la dejo poco apoco y ella perdió la sonrisa, opciones, todos tenemos opciones, él es la opción correcta de ella, ¿como hacérselo entender a ella?_

Saboreo su nombre aun antes de pronunciarlo

-Ma- k i-no

Ella voltea un poco sorprendida

-eh, gomen, gomen, no sabia que ya nos habían servido

Ataca la comida con cierto entusiasmo, no el acostumbrado pero algo es algo.

-de frente

-eh – ella se limpia la boca con la servilleta sorprendida por la frase –perdona no te entiendo

Rui toma un sorbo mas grande de la copa de vino y la deja con cuidado en la mesa, acaricia el tallo mientras habla

-la mejor forma de encarar los problemas son de frente, no sirve fingir que no existen o en mi caso no hacer nada por ellos, yo quiero estar contigo, puedo fingir que tu ya no sientes nada por Tsukasa y seguir adelante, pero tarde o temprano no serviría

Tsukushi enrojece involuntariamente y toma un grandísimo trago de agua, el continua hablando

-yo se que puedo hacerte feliz, sin tantos problemas, serte franco al amarte y cuidar de ti como nadie mas lo hará, pero, algo de ti sigue con Tsukasa, y yo no aceptaría tu amor a medias, se que sientes algo por mi, en el pasado no me habías dejado acercarme tanto, - una sonrisa brilla en su rostro, ella enrojece aun mas – estoy feliz por eso, pero aun dudas, si tu quieres tomamos las maletas y nos vamos a otro lado, solo pídelo, pero, quizás sea bueno que tu y Tsukasa hablen, ustedes no terminaron su historia, se quedo en suspenso, todas las cosas deben tener un final, habla con él, termina con él o regresa, lo que quieras, no te preocupes por la empresa, los f4 respaldaremos si deciden no llevar adelante la fusión, o habla con él y ven a mi, completamente, sea cual sea el resultado estaré aquí, como aquel que te querrá como nadie o como tu mejor amigo, solo decídelo va? – una sonrisa con un toque de dolor aparece en su cara – porque esto puede ser un poquito pesado para mi.

Una lagrima corre por la mejilla de ella, Rui la limpia con una servilleta y le sonríe, su mejor sonrisa, lo que le hace a ella deje salir otra lagrima, este suspira, mueve la cabeza y al final se sienta junto a ella abrazándola, el mesero se acerca a ver que pasa, él le retira con un movimiento de la mano.

"_sin tan solo pudiera dejar ir a Tsukasa, si no le doliera verlo con Claudia estaría feliz en los brazos de Hanazawa, el fue su primer amor, podría ser el indicado, pero sus palabras son ciertas, ellos nunca terminaron, ¿y si aun había una oportunidad para ello? ¿eso es demasiado pedir? Ella es una chica afortunada por tener a alguien como Rui a su lado_ – alza la cara y le sonríe – _su príncipe de ojos bonitos, se siente tan bien a su lado, pero, ella no es una chica que se deje vencer, el se merece todo o nada, así pierda todo en el intento quiere hablar con el idiota de Tsukasa, y que salga lo que tenga que ser, no puede hacer menos por Rui – _le planta un leve beso en la comisura de los labios y le empuja _– _listo, a comer

-como?

-vamos a comer, se enfría, y esto se ve buenísimo, anda anda, siéntate en tu lugar, esto es muy pequeñito para que nos sentemos los dos – diciendo esto le va empujando hasta ponerlo de pie, el le mira confundido – anda siéntate ya, uumm, esto esta buenismo, siéntate

Una gran sonrisa cruza por el rostro de el, ella ha decidido volver a su papel de mala hierba, su corazón late un poco más fuerte, esperando que ella haya decidido luchar por el, toma asiento y se lleva la copa de vino a los labios, la mano de Makino busca la suya en tanto como despreocupadamente.

En tanto en la habitación Tsukasa al fin abandona la ducha, sale para encontrase a Claudia dormida sobre la cama, bah, no se tardo tanto ¿no?, se acerca un poco mas a ella y observa las sombras en sus ojos, parece que ella no ha dormido bien en estos días, su mano toca su hombro para despertarla y un breve recuerdo surge en su mente, el besando su hombro con pasión, da un brinco involuntario y mira nervioso para todos lados, esto es… incomodo por lo menos, mejor no despertarla, toma una manta del closet y con cuidado la cubre, su mano se dirige automáticamente a su cabello apartándolo de su cara para que descanse mejor, como si su mano tuviera vida propia su dedo sigue la línea de sus labios, ella suspira en respuesta pronunciando algo que no alcanza a entender, se agacha buscando entenderle y es su nombre lo que ella susurra entre sueños, sorprendido se le queda viendo, muy lentamente sus labios buscan los de ella que duerme y los roza, solo los roza, pero un chispazo de imágenes que corren por su mente le hacen enrojecer y apartarse de un salto, un baño, definitivamente necesita un buen regaderazo, sus pasos se encaminan hacia el baño sin tomar en cuenta que de ahí acaba de salir.

Ya entrada la noche la puerta de la habitación se abre despacio, Makino se lleva un dedo a los labios y Rui mueve la cabeza sonriente, sorpresa y desencanto aparecen en la mirada de Tsukushi al ver la luz de la habitación apagada, que ellos hayan vuelto tarde no es justificación que ellos no los esperen despiertos, pero los ruidos en la habitación contradicen eso de que están dormidos.

-me estas mojando

-suelta eso

-noooo, te lo voy a quitar de una vez por todas

-Claudia no te atrevas

-y si si que?

-has oído hablar de ojo por ojo?

Tsukasaaaaaa

La boca de Tsukuchi se abre en una perfecta o de sorpresa, Rui alza las cejas tratando de ahogar la risa pero la mirada de ella le hace cambiar de expresión rápidamente

-¿quieres dormir ya?

-por favor

-prometo portarme bien, -la seriedad en la voz de Rui es evidente, así como la broma en su siguiente frase – claro, a menos que digas lo contrario

-vamos a dormir, a dor –mir

-las-ti-ma tu te lo pierdes

Tsukuchi murmura por lo bajo, pensando que Rui no la oirá

-si, tonta yo que me lo pierdo mientras otros se divierten

El ruido en la habitación contigua continúa

-suelta eso de una vez por todas

-aja, tu deberías ser un caballero

-claro, cuando tu seas una dama

-tarado

-como quieras, ese cobertor, es mío

La escena es de risa por decir lo menos, Claudia y Tsukasa tiene un extremo de un cobertor agarrado fuertemente, los dos se niegan a soltarlo.

Claudia suspira fuerte y habla con calma.

- Hagamos un trato, en esta vida no se puede todo, así que, escoge: el cobertor y el sofá, o la cama sin cobertor o tú y yo en la cama y con el cobertor, habla.

Tuskasa mira furioso a Claudia. Ok, esperar a que Makino y Hanzawa regresaran no fue mala idea, la mala idea fue no sacar otro cobertor antes de que ellos se metieran a su habitación. ¿Dormir junto a Claudia? Su cabeza se mueve sin darse cuenta en un gesto negativo, no es buena idea desde donde se vea pero, ¿entonces Makino y Rui?....

- Ahhrrgg, maldita sea, métete de una vez por todas en la estúpida cama.

Con furia se mete debajo del cobertor y antes de taparse observa como Claudia se despoja de la bata que trae para quedarse en un camisón de seda

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Claudia ante la extraña mirada de Tsukasa - no supondrás tu que con este calor me meta a la cama con la mayor cantidad de ropa posible ¿cierto?... además antiguamente algunas culturas decían que era bueno descansar con la menos cantidad de ropa posible.

- Si claro, ya me imagino los barbarismos que se cometieron por dormir con exceso de ropa – suelta con sarcasmo Tsukasa.

- Si – arqueando una ceja ante el sarcasmo de su prometido - También puede suceder que "algunos" aun sean demasiado pequeños para entender ciertas cosas.

- ¿Pequeño? -La cara de Tsukasa es impagable – ¿qué puede tener su alteza pequeño? -la ultima palabra dicha en tono despectivo – sólo estas diciendo tonterías – una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro - ¿no será acaso que mi presencia te descontrola? Suelo tener ese efecto.

Claudia piensa para si: estúpido Tsukasa y sus malditas palabras ciertas, si lo acepto, en mi suele tener ese efecto, pero, antes muerta que confesárselo.

- Ja, sigue soñando Tsukasa.

- Admítelo, desde el primer día te quedaste maravillada por mí pero, eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo – Tsukasa se acerca al oído de Claudia para susurrarle – te soy irresistible.

Aquel susurro había provocado un escalofrío en Claudia que Tsukasa notó, su sonrisa y ego se ensancharon. Claudia por su parte estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo e intentando ocultar el enorme sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, este juego lo podía jugar ella también y se lo iba a demostrar.

- No me digas – suelta en sarcasmo Claudia – claro, me eres tan irresistible que fui yo quien…

No pudo seguir, ¿qué diablos diría? "me eres tan irresistible que fui yo quien te despertó a mitad de la madrugada para tener una noche de pasión" no podía usar lo que hicieron en una borrachera hace tan poco tiempo, o sea ayer, además decirlo era vergonzoso.

- ¿Qué cosa? Termina lo que ibas a decir.

Tsukasa finalmente sale de la cama para acercarse a Claudia y encararla, sin embargo ella no puede pensar en nada más que en el desnudo pecho de Tsukasa, ¿cuándo fue que se quitó la playera para dormir?

- ¿Quién le es irresistible a quién? ¿Tú a mí por que permanezco a tu lado o…? - acercándose lentamente hacia él – ¿yo a ti, tanto que no puedes mantener tus sentidos controlados cuando sientes mi cuerpo junto al tuyo?

- No se a qué te refieres.

- ¿Ah no? – sonríe mientras coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de Tsukasa - ¿Quieres…? – ahora ella le susurra al oído - ¿Qué te refresque la memoria? Te advierto, una vez que yo comience tú no podrás parar, ni si quiera lo intentarás, yo se que tú…

Antes de poder terminar la oración, Tsukasa la acercó a él y calla sus palabras con un beso. Tal vez tenía razón, su cuerpo entraba en revolución cada vez que la sentía lo suficientemente cerca, y definitivamente esto no quería detenerlo. Respirar su perfume, sentir su roce sobre su piel, todo lo volvía loco, nada más le importaba, todo se desvanecía, no existían nadie más que ellos dos y su pasión desbordándose. Era extraño cómo su piel reaccionaba, como si ya le conociera, anticipando cada roce, cada sensación con infinito placer. Algo destellaba en su mente pero, pronto fue olvidado por algo muchísimo más embriagador, la búsqueda de esas sensaciones.

Sus manos tocaban suavemente la piel de ella y la respiración empezaba a acelerarse. Con sorpresa Tsukasa descubre que es su respiración. Su conciencia le decía que algo estaba jodidamente mal, pero su cuerpo le pedía satisfacción y al saborear sus labios todo concepto de equivocación o error se evaporó bajo ellos, sólo quedó esa ansia por descubrir nuevas sensaciones.

Controlarse no era fácil. Al diablo el control. Toma su cara entre sus manos y le muerde el labio inferior, las manos de Claudia en automático tocan la piel de su cintura y un nuevo escalofrío recorre a Tsukasa. El beso ya no es una caricia más, es una exigencia, buscando respirar después de unos instantes se separa de ella, los ojos brillantes, la piel ruborizada y su mirada se clava en la suya. La respuesta es una sola, deseo puro.

Sin saber cómo la tiene de espaldas a la cama, sus cuerpos separados por el simple camisón de ella y el pantalón de él. ¿Desde cuándo la tela fue tan gruesa o estorbosa? No desperdicia un instante más en pensar, las manos de Claudia aferrándose a su espalda le pierden, le hacen querer hacerle mil cosas; busca su boca y le besa con pasión, sus labios buscan el arco de su cuello, instintivamente ella se arquea al sentir la sensación y un leve gemido brota de los labios de ella, al escuchar eso, la respiración acelerada, es un poder embriagante, muchísimo más que cualquiera que hasta ahora haya conocido Tsukasa, el saber que él puede provocar esas respuestas en ella no son ahora simples fanfarronadas.

Sus piernas buscan espacio entre las de ella, al contacto es ahora él quien se arquea contra ella y una leve candencia acompaña sus caderas. Sus manos recorren su cuerpo sobre la tela del camisón enviando fuego por donde pasan: la cintura, el contorno de sus caderas, el nacimiento de sus pechos. Claudia parece intoxicada por algo, pasa saliva con dificultad y sus manos se detienen en la cintura de la pijama de él. Las manos de él se dirigen a los tirantes del camisón y se detiene en silencio, sólo la respiración forzada de los dos llena ese espacio. Lentamente Tsukasa se incorpora hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella quien aún continúa tendida en la cama. Claudia se levanta sobre uno de los codos.

- ¿Tsukasa?

La palabra está llena de miedo, ansia y deseo; él toca su rostro buscando las palabras, ella se incorpora hasta quedar en la misma posición que él.

- Prometida – Tsukasa pasa saliva – Claudia yo, tengo que irme, si me quedo…

La promesa queda suspendida en el aire y Tsukasa cierra los ojos conteniéndose con todas su fuerzas, un gemido de sorpresa brota sin que pueda evitarlo, las manos de Claudia rodean su cuello y lo atraen hacia ella.

- Quédate – la palabra es casi un susurro junto a su oído – Quédate, sin promesas, sin palabras, sin porqués, sólo quédate.

La mirada de Tsukasa es confusa, la visión de ella en camisón, ruborizada y expuesta es algo imposible de rechazar, con un gruñido vuelve a tomar su boca y desliza el tirante del camisón siguiendo el paso de éste con su boca, sus manos acarician la piel que va quedando al descubierto y permite que las manos de ella le despojen de la única prenda que viste él.

Los labios de Tsukasa recorren cada centímetro de ella, tratando de grabar en fuego esa sensación pero, todo viene siendo poco para satisfacer esa ansiedad que crece entre los dos. Sus piernas abren las de ella y mirándola a los ojos busca su interior que la abraza con calidez; los ojos de ella se cierran y oculta su mirada en el hombro de él, Tsukasa con besos le hace volver a mirarle y aumenta la candencia y el ritmo, los gemidos son cada vez más audibles y las manos dejan rastros de paso sobre los hombros de él; las piernas de ella le abrazan, sus bocas vuelven a buscarse frenéticas y el ritmo se vuelve imposible de sostener para los dos. El cuerpo de ella se arquea una vez más yendo a su encuentro y la boca de él se clava en el arco de su cuello, la abraza con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez dejándose ir por completo y el sonido de la voz de Claudia pronunciando su nombre marca el principio de una increíble cúspide de placer.

Los dos yacen desnudos, conectados sus cuerpos y la mano de él limpia las gotas de sudor de la frente de ella, Claudia sonríe con satisfacción y cierra los ojos.

- Eh, no te duermas.

- Cinco minutos Tsukasa, sólo cinco.

La respiración pausada de Claudia le hace notar que está profundamente dormida, profundamente cansada. Tsukasa se pone de pie y busca la cobija que fue el motivo de la pelea, con cuidado la carga un poco más hacia el centro de la cama y le tapa para recostarse junto a ella y una luz se hace en su cerebro al sentir el cuerpo de Claudia entre sus brazos; una, esta no es por mucho la primera vez y; dos, sus ojos se cierran buscando un detalle importante, pero el sueño le vence, mañana será otro día para pensar con claridad.

*****************************************************************************************

_SIIIII, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda, ahh, primero k nada agradezco a las niñas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un mensajito, segundo, mátenme, lo se, pero, apuesto que a mas de una quisiera tener a Tsukasa en su cama, diablos, y la ganona aquí fue Clau, XD_

_Cierto que el fic se aparta bastante de la segunda temporada, pero, si un pero le pongo a este dorama es la falta de muchísimos mas besos, cuestión de cultura supongo yo, pero, bueno, que dicen chicas, ¿siguen conmigo?_

_Un enorme beso a todas._

_Nos leemos pronto_

**Andrea**: uumm, ami su prometida me cae muy bien, jaja, claro, me cae bien toda aquella que no quiera con Rui, gracias por tus lindas palabras.

**Moonlightgirl86** : domir con Rui?, ahh, me imagino que habrá lista de espera, yo soy la núm. uno, besos

**XiO**: gracias, besos

**Karin**: hola, esta basado totalmente en el dorama japonés, tanto Matsumoto Jun como Oguri Sgun me robaron el corazón en cuanto los vi actuar.

**isa1181**: muy cierto . i love RUI!...^^

**Pandora no Rea** : Hermosa, sabes k cada minute libre lo dedico a ti, va? Prometo escribir mas seguido, millones de besos

**shanon17** :oye, todo rr es bueno, mala leche o no se vale opinar, aunque, no entendí eso de k no te dejo aceptar en mi correo de ff, uumm, creeme adrede no fue, a veces esta cosas no me quiere, jaja. Te comentare que ciertamente esta basado completamente en el live, me gustan todos los k componen el F4 japones, cierto k hay kienes les gusta los demás, yo me kedo con ellos, son guapísimos, actúan muy bien y me han robado el corazón, mala leche o no espero sigas por acá, un beso

**tamita11 **: si, es bastante sorprendente eso, y mas lo k paso hoy, yo le echo culpa por completo a las hormonas, y a mi gemela malvada que de repente desvaría de mas, y si, yo espero que Rui se quede con Makino, la pregunta es si lo logrará. Besos


	9. Confesiones

_**Aclaro**__** que estos **__**personajes**__** no me perteneces, de ser asi, Hanzawa Rui seria totalmente mio y yo seria millonaria. UA**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasa esta en Nueva york desde hace un año, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tendrá una oportunidad de pelear por ella cuando alguien mas llegue.**_

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Confesiones**

Un suave olor entra por la nariz de Makino, sin querer abrir los ojos mueve la mano para frotarse la nariz y que este se vaya pero su mano no responde, desorientada abre los ojos y nota la suave respiración de Rui, quien con el brazo sobre los ojos parece dormir, el rubor la cubre por completo en tanto hace el intento de liberarse pero el brazo de Rui se aprieta mas fuerte a su alrededor

-no estoy dormido, ¿te desperté?

Tsukuchi niega con la cabeza y su mirada busca el reloj más cercano, 3:15 de la madrugada, se jala un poco la blusa incomoda, no es la primera vez que duerme con ropa, y si contamos la noche que paso con Tsukasa en el elevador tampoco es la primera vez que duerme con alguien, incomoda se muerde el labio antes de hablar.

-lamento haberte echo dormir vestido, creo que no puedes dormir por mi culpa

Una suave risa se trasluce en la voz de Rui

-no, no es eso, quizás una parte, pero muchas de las noches no duermo, simplemente no puedo dormir.

-y ¿entonces qué haces?

-leo, toco, una y otra vez hasta que la luz del sol llega, entonces me cambio y voy a verte a la escuela o a los f4

-ah, por eso normalmente andas en cámara lenta

El pecho de Rui se agita suavemente ante la frase, Makino alza la mirada para verle el rostro y el al fin quita el brazo de sus ojos.

-esa es una explicación como cualquiera, yo más bien pensaba que era porque no había nada en especial que me apasionara, que me moviera, pero ahora es diferente

Su brazo la aprieta un poco más fuerte, Tsukuchi guarda silencio ante eso

-¿estas cómoda?

-eh?

-si gustas puedes ponerte la pijama, yo normalmente no uso, pero tampoco me molesta dormir así como estoy

-si eres capaz de dormirte en las escaleras de incendio no lo dudo –el sarcasmo en la voz de Makino vuelve a hacer reír a Rui

-ok, también te doy razón en eso, en parte

-eh?

-al principio me gustaba porque nadie pasaba por ahí, hasta que un día una niña llego a interrumpir con sus gritos –Makino le mira entre molesta y sonrojada – pero tarde o temprano eso cambio, y un día me encontré viéndote de otra forma, descubrí que me gustabas ya – un suspiro interrumpe sus palabras, después de un momento continua – pero también decidí que no haría nada, no podía hacerle eso a Tsukasa, y por supuesto a ti, me conforme con estar cerca de ti, hasta aquel día en que definitivamente estallo todo

-te refieres al día que llegaste todo golpeado a la escalera

-ujum

Makino se levanta un poco para verle mejor, Rui sin dejar de abrazarla se acomoda la nueva posición.

-ummm, digamos que los f4 arreglamos nuestras diferencias esa noche

-¿Soujiro y Akira también?

-ya sabes como son, uno pacifista, el otro metome-en-todo, pero, al final volvimos a ser lo que éramos desde hace mucho, amigos

-ah, pero, eso no aclara porque estallo

Rui se mueve un poco incomodo

-digamos que Tsukasa se dio cuenta y no le pareció

-y ese bruto lo arreglo a golpes como siempre

-si, pero, supongo que yo también me lo busque, así que en realidad fue culpa de los dos

-oh

-si, aunque también le deje en claro a Tsukasa una cosa

-¿Cuál?

Rui fija su mirada en los ojos de ella al hablar

-que no me metería entre ustedes, pero, que el día que lo de ustedes terminaran no me detendría

La contestación es un susurro es casi inaudible

-y ese día ha llegado

El silencio llena la habitación, Makino ha vuelto a recostarse entre los brazos de Rui cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos, de repente Makino hace ademan de moverse

-¿Qué pasa?

-lo siento, tu botón se me clava en la cara

Sonriendo Rui examina la mejilla de ella que tiene la marca del broche de su camisa, mueve la cabeza y la vuelve a atraer hacia él, un pequeño chasquido suena y Makino vuelve a recostarse, un segundo después se para de un salto con los ojos como platos fija la vista en Rui quien apoyado en los codos la observa curioso, ella le barre con la mirada sonrojándose aun mas

-ehh, es que. Pensé.. Tu, ehhh

-calma –la mano de Rui jala la delgada tela de la camiseta que se ve ahora que su camisa esta desabotonada –vez? Solo me desabotone la camisa, nada mas

-ahh, es que sentí… pensé que..

Una ceja se arquea juguetona en el rostro de él

-tú fuiste la que decidió que durmiéramos vestidos, pero si tu ya cambiaste de opinión….

-callate de una vez

Makino se ha metido de golpe en la cama y no pronuncia palabra en tanto Rui le vuelve a abrazar

-anda duérmete ya

La respiración acompasada de ella minutos después le hace notar que ella ya se durmió, en una posición un poco incomoda pero durmió al fin, los ojos de él se cierran al sentir como ella en sueños le rodea con sus brazos y se acomoda mejor en su pecho el cual se ajusta a la respiración de ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo es capaz de dormir tranquilamente….. por cinco minutos, los ojos de él se abren de golpe y mira fijo el techo, respira hondo y al fin baja la vista, una mueca entre risa y decepción aparece en su cara, en sueños Makino se ha movido y su mano ha tocado la piel descubierta de su abdomen enviando descargas, eso fue lo que lo ha despertado, derrotado al fin murmura.

-parece que hoy tampoco voy a dormir

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana atravesando la delgada cortina blanca hasta llegar a sus rostros. Tsukasa colocó un brazo sobre su rostro, mientras que Claudia enterró inconcientemente su rostro en el pecho de él, quien al sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella despierta inmediatamente. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar con rapidez asimilando lo sucedido anoche, esta vez lo recordaba todo y finalmente a pesar de todo ello llegó una pregunta a su cabeza ¿qué fue lo que hice? Si lo sabía, pero ¿por qué? ¿qué diablos tenía esa mujer? Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, claro lo menos que quería hacer era afrontar sus actos al despertarla, la alejó de él, tomó una parte de la cobija, la levantó y dijo – Oh – tenía que encontrar su pantalón y salir de ahí, pero antes… necesitaba una ducha. Observó hacia donde ella dormía plácidamente, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro – I'm the king – dijo con arrogancia, tomó sus cosas y entró al baño.

El timbre del celular fue lo que la despertó, abrió los ojos y encontró una vez más, la cama vacía – Sin promesas – repitió en su fuero interno, no tardó en ubicar su camisón y colocárselo. Observó la hora en su celular – Maldición – masculló, antes de poder pensar o decir algo más, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un mojado Tsukasa con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. El rostro de Claudia no tardó en enrojecer por completo, desvió la mirada evitando el contacto visual con Tsukasa, quien se extrañó por la actitud de su prometida, sin embargo su sonrojo no pasó para nada desapercibido por él, una ceja se arquea y una media sonrisa en su rostro aparece.

- Es tarde y tenemos que sacarnos las fotos – dijo atropellando las palabras.

- ¿Qué tan tarde? – preguntó él a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Claudia tomó el celular y extendió su brazo para que él mismo viera la hora, empero él tomó el celular al tiempo que sostenía su mano con la suya, el tacto era como fuego quemando su piel, obligándola a retirar su brazo.

- Iré a bañarme, no tardo en salir, mientras ¿podrías llamar un taxi? – pidió antes de entrar al baño.

- ¿Un taxi?, ¿qué pasó con el chofer?

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – arqueando una ceja – Cuando llegamos estabas tan enfadado que no querías saber de nadie, le dijiste al chofer que se perdiera, que no lo querías ver hasta el lunes, y eso es hasta pasado mañana, incluso amenazaste a los guardaespaldas con un interminable futuro de pobreza si se cruzaban en tu camino en estos días… - sonriendo y anticipando las palabras que en la mente de Tsukasa se formaban – Si, tienes una gran bocota Tsukasa.

Media hora después finalmente salieron del cuarto, encontrándose con Makino y Rui, éste último rodeaba los hombros de Makino con su brazo, los ánimos de Tsukasa se vinieron abajo, puso su rostro de indiferente, tomó la mano de Claudia y en silencio salió con ella de ahí. Una vez fuera Claudia se suelta de la mano de Tsukasa.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Preguntó él molesto mientras veía como ella se alejaba sin esperarle. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a esa mujer? Apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarla, la tomó del brazo obligándola a girarse, sin embargo, deseó no haberlo hecho, si las miradas mataran, él definitivamente habría muerto en ese mismo instante. Claudia respiró hondo y su rostro comenzó a serenarse. Sabe que hacía una tormenta en un vaso con agua, pero le molestó la idea de que él la utilizara para darle "picones" a Makino, tomarle de la mano frente a Makino, sabía que eso a ella la afectaría y él también lo sabía, aunque posiblemente el meollo del asunto era si él lo había hecho o no con esa intención.

- Nada, el clima no me pone del todo bien.

- ¿He?

Levantó la vista, los rayos de sol que los habían despertado habían sido cubiertos por las negras nubes que amenazaban con tormenta.

Llegado el taxi Tsukasa pretende entrar primero pero es detenido del cuello de la camisa por Claudia quien lo ve con una mirada reprobatoria.

- Lo rico no te quita lo grosero he.

Ligeramente lo jaló lo suficiente para alejarlo de la puerta y entrar ella primero, molesto y sin quedarle de otra esperó para él subir de último.

Finalmente estaban en la maldita tienda, dentro uno par de sillones dirigían su vista a una plataforma que se encontraba a mitad del lugar y detrás una habitación con grandes puertas en las que detrás guardaban los vestidos y trajes a probase de la pareja. La encargada los llevó hacia esa habitación.

- Se dijo que ya había un traje elegido – puntualizó Tsukasa.

La dependienta le miró con sonrisa temblorosa, a comparación de otras parejas ésta no derrochaba miel, más bien parecían a punto de matarse. Asiente diligente con la cabeza y truena los dedos, a la señal tres dependientes más salen con vestidos y accesorios en mano.

- Bien, las damas primero.

Claudia hace cara de desagrado al ver cómo su prometido tan campante se sienta sobre uno de los sillones, mientras que la encargada la conduce a la habitación para vestirla seguida por su séquito con varios vestidos en mano. Se mira al espejo antes de meterse en uno de esos vestidos, todos ellos hermosos, soñados, si tan sólo el comportamiento de Tsukasa fuera… diferente, un suspiro se escapa sin querer de sus labios, la señorita que le ayuda a vestirse le mira con curiosidad, Claudia sonríe tratando de ocultar lo que pasa y finge alegría ante la multitud de vestidos, aunque no puede evitar carcajearse ante algunos.

- Soy un maldito merengue.

Mueve la cabeza ante la imagen y se lo empieza a quitar, la empleada le sonríe y Claudia aprovecha para ver la etiqueta con el precio.

- ¿Qué? Quien dijo que el mal gusto no tiene precio se equivocó.

La dependienta ahoga una risita ante el comentario, Claudia mira para todos lados, los vestidos son bonitos si, pero, no lo que ella busca, su mirada se topa con un perchero.

- Uno de esos.

- No señorita, no – la empleada le para en el intento de ir hacia ellos – la Señora dejó en claro cuáles serían los modelos que a usted le quedarían mejor y no creo…

La mirada de Claudia podría matar a alguien en ese mismo instante, una sonrisa malévola cruza por sus labios y se dirige al perchero tomando uno muy simple pero pegado al cuerpo.

Afuera del probador Tsukasa da la tercera vuelta a la tienda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa?

- Lo… lo siento señorito pero, necesitamos saber qué vestido usará la señorita para escogerle su traje.

Tsukasa entrecierra los ojos ante la respuesta, la chica se encoge visiblemente y él da vuelta para entrar a los probadores.

- Prometida a qué hora…

Las palabras mueren en sus labios al ver a través de los espejos a Claudia vestida de novia, el vestido es simple y sencillo, insinúa más que una muestra de la figura de ella y su cara tiene un extraño rubor, la señorita le termina de colocar el tocado y los ojos de Claudia brillan emocionadas hasta que sus miradas se encuentran en el espejo, la luz se apaga y Claudia finge una sonrisa, sin decir palabra Tsukasa da media vuelta abandonando el probador con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Tsukasa da vuelta para ver en la entrada de la boutique a una pareja, ella le besa juguetonamente, él sonríe en respuesta. La empleada se dirige a ellos ofreciendo ayudarlos, ellos niegan con la cabeza. Tsukasa reconoce esas sonrisas, las mismas que veía en a casa de Tsukushi, no hay dinero, pero hay algo más que al parecer ni Claudia ni él tienen.

- Ehh, tú.

El chico le mira sonriente, la empleada con gesto de terror empieza a empujar a los chicos hacia la puerta, Tsukasa de tres pasos toma a la chica de la mano y la lleva frente a otra señorita, el acompañante se coloca delante de ella en posición de defensa.

- Idiota – murmura Tsukasa – He tú – señalando a la empleada más próxima – el vestido que elija, cárgalo a la cuenta de la bruja.

La chica le sonríe a Tsukasa quien se ruboriza – Tonta –

Emocionada toma la mano de su pareja, caminan hacia los probadores mientras se inclinan una y otra vez agradeciendo el gesto, Tsukasa medio sonríe y sus recuerdos vuelven a Makino otra vez, la voz de Claudia le saca de su ensueño.

- Listo, tu turno, nada que sea con chaquira por favor.

Tsukasa abre más los ojos, su mirada recorre el vestido de Claudia.

- Está… bien.

- ¿Sólo bien?

- Pues bien, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?

- Hombres.

Es el murmullo de Claudia antes de dejarse caer en el sillón más cercano cruzada de brazos, la encargada le pide no arrugue el vestido, Tsukasa sonríe, ahora se ve mejor su prometida.

Ya en el probador un esmoquin blanco le espera, Tsukasa frunce el ceño y lo bota.

- Nada blanco, otro color.

- El blanco es la moda en…

- ¡Que nooo!

El grito resuena en el probador, el chico retira el esmoquin blanco y Tsukasa respira profundo, el blanco es el color de Rui, él prefiere negro. El joven le lleva varios trajes, grises, azules, negros, al final se decide por uno gris acero de corte moderno, se acomoda la camisa y sale al exhibidor donde Claudia toma un refresco.

- Tienes el permiso de su majestad para desmayarte.

Claudia escupe la bebida sin poder evitarlo, su boca se abre sin que se de cuenta y su mirada recorre por completo a Tsukasa, él le sonríe y le tiende una mano, ella deja de lado el vaso y se levanta sin despegar la mirada de él, por un segundo la tienda desaparece.

- El vestido te queda muy bien.

- Tú también estas muy guapo.

- Su majestad siempre está guapo.

El brillo de un flash rompe el encanto y una voz amanerada se escucha.

- Magnifique, spectaculaire, il ya l'amour et de romance.

- Estúpido.

- Idiota.

Las palabras son dichas al unísono por los dos, el fotógrafo se queda viéndolos extrañado – Pero monsieur, mademoiselle, c'est l'amour pur, esto es amor puro –

Claudia le susurra al oído a Tsukasa – ¿lo pateas tú o lo pateo yo?.

Tsukasa respira hondo, toma la mano de Claudia y se dirige a la salida con ella, a un gesto la limosina aparece y él le ayuda a subir.

- Acabemos con esta estupidez de una vez.

Claudia mira por la ventana el paisaje, una pregunta en la punta de la lengua le quema, al fin respira hondo.

- Tsukasa.

Éste voltea y arquea una ceja.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste la limosina si no estaba disponible?

Él le mira socarrón – le llamé y le dije que si no quería que le fuera a patear el trasero tenía dos minutos para encontrarnos en la tienda.

- Ahhh.

- No creo que tanto encaje hubiera alcanzado en un taxi, me hubieras ahogado con tanta tela.

- Gracias, que lindo.

Claudia voltea nuevamente hacia le ventana acomodando la tela del vestido, al final había optado por uno intermedio, ni merengue ni cenicienta, solo ella misma.

Tsukasa la mira y sonríe un poco, ninguna novia debería viajar en un taxi.

20 minutos después Tsukasa estaba al borde de la desesperación, debido a un embotellamiento aún seguían en la limosina.

- ¿Qué no aquí la gente no hace su trabajo? ¿Para qué pagamos tanto en impuestos si ni si quiera pueden traer a un idiota que arregle esto? Bola de mediocres.

Hace 10 minutos que Tsukasa no paraba de quejarse, y por lo visto no veía que tuviera la intención de detenerse. Sonrió un momento y se le quedó observando fijamente, Tsukasa al sentir la penetrante mirada de su prometida detuvo su parloteo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

La mirada de Claudia le ponía… nervioso no era la palabra apropiada, pero no se alejaba del todo, de cierta forma se sentía… expuesto, mirar así a su majestad debía ser un crimen.

- ¿Acaso… mi mirada te inquieta? – pregunta divertida.

- Ja, como si su majestad pudiera inquietarse por nimiedades.

- Jajajaja, si tú lo dices.

Claudia continúa con su observación, Tsukasa desvía la mirada, pero su curiosidad por saber si sigue siendo observado es grande, por lo que a ratos le lanza una ligera mirada por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar el "acoso visual" de su novia hacia su según él "excelsa" persona.

- Debería tener una etiqueta que dijera "ver tanto a este viril hombre puede causar palpitaciones, dificultad en la respiración, incremento de la temperatura corporal y posible ceguera ante su brillantez".

La carcajada no se hace esperar, lágrimas salían de los ojos de Claudia quien sostenía con ambas manos su estómago.

- Ay… mi estómago… jajajaja.

- Hey, lo estoy diciendo en serio.

- Y yo… me estoy… riendo en serio… jajajaja.

En el rostro de Tsukasa se forma una gran sonrisa.

- En cambio tu etiqueta diría "Advertencia: la observación prolongada a este ser puede causar daños irreparables en la psiquis de las personas, no nos hacemos responsables de las terribles consecuencias que pueda causar."

Claudia abre la boca para decir algo pero, mejor calla y se gira evitando la mirada de su prometido.

- Maldito trompa de simio.

- ¿Me estás diciendo bocón?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Tsukasa saca un espejo de uno de los compartimientos, se refleja para observarse.

- Yo digo que tengo labios sexys.

- Si pudieras te casarías contigo mismo.

- Acéptalo, has conseguido un buen partido conmigo.

- Pues creo que es al contrario ¿no?, tú te ganaste la lotería conmigo mi queridísimo trompudo, soy bonita, tengo carisma, clase, humildad y soy asquerosamente rica – termina guiñando un ojo.

- Si claro, tan rica que te viste forzada a comprometerte conmigo para poder usar tu herencia – levanta ambas cejas.

Las palabras de Tsukasa eran verdades a medias, sonrió ligeramente, no fueron dichas con mala intención, era más bien una plática un tanto trivial, era amistosa, dimes y diretes para molestar entre bromas.

- En un inicio así era – susurró aquel pensamiento.

- ¿En un inicio?, ¿ahora el plan es distinto?

- Se podría decir que así es.

Claudia bosteza, el sueño la estaba venciendo, llevaba dos días sin dormir bien y eso le estaba afectando. Se acercó a Tsukasa y colocó la cabeza en su hombro, sólo descansaría un poco los ojos, sólo unos cuantos minutos le bastaba.

- Hey, ¿cuál es el nuevo plan?

- ¿Plan de qué? – pregunta adormilada.

- Tu plan… para conmigo.

- Mi plan… decírtelo sería ponerle leña al fuego… déjame dormir Tsukasa.

- Claudia, no te duermas, ¿cuál es tu plan?

- Eres como un niño pequeño… mi plan… - comenzando a dormirse – es hacer que me quieras… realmente… siento algo por ti… realmente me quiero casar contigo.

Con aquellas palabras ella llegó en segundos al séptimo sueño. Tsukasa se había quedado frío.

El bello cielo fue oscurecido por las negras nubes y el antes tranquilo mar ahora comenzaba a embravecerse.

- Que mal, cuando finalmente podemos venir a la playa el clima se pone en nuestra contra – comienza a malhumorarse Makino.

- Eso arruina mis planes – piensa en voz alta Rui.

- ¿He?, ¿qué planes?

- Pensaba llevarte a comer a un lugar al aire libre, pero creo que no podremos, a cambio te cumpliré un deseo

- eh, ¿un deseo? - Makino le mira incrédula, una sonrisa juguetona baila en los labios de él,

_Un deseo, ¿podría pedirte k olvide a Tsukasa?, ¿puedo olvidar a Tsukasa?_

Rui le contempla sonriente en espera del siguiente paso, su sonrisa vacila un poco ante la seriedad de ella, probablemente eso no salió tan bien como lo imagino.

- ¿un deseo? ohh vamos, - Makino le pica el pecho suavemente - sabes un bimbone como yo k te pida a ti un deseo, ummm. un caballo blanco, no, no, espera, un castillo

-un castillo?

-ne, eso es muy fácil para ti

-eh

Uumm, ya se, quiero.. dangos

Una risa es la respuesta

-ey, que estoy hablando en serio –Makino se ha cruzado de brazos fingiendo enfado

Rui se para frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos

- Se que estás hablando en serio, y eso es lo que me hace enamorarme cada día más de ti, pero no pidas dangos, tu ya alimentas mi alma, pídeme flores que te cubriré d ellas.

-flores?

La mente de Makino viaja en un instante al momento en k conoció a los f4, una sonrisa triste viaja en su rostro e intenta esconderlo con una broma

-aja, con que flores, entonces te estás regalando tu mismo?

Una sonrisa juguetona baila en los labios de Rui, Makino decide seguirle el juego

-bueno, ya k tu eres una de las 4 flores

-ah,umm, eso.. ¿podría funcionar? –una sonrisa picara parece en su rostro –regalarme yo?, una hora? Un día? Una … noche?

Makino traga en seco, el rostro d Rui esta peligrosamente cerca, instintivamente retrocede un paso y sus pies se hunden en la arena provocando que caiga sentada y una ola escoja llegar a la playa en ese preciso momento mojándole la ropa, la risa de Rui no se hace esperar

-jajaja, ok. Los buenos regalos van por partes, vamos, levántate – le tiende la mano y el ayuda a pararse observando el destrozo –umm, solucionemos esto antes de que resfríes- su cabeza señala un exclusivo hotel cercano – vamos

-otro hotel? Pero, pero tenemos el nuestro, eso es demasiado

--estas con uno de los f4, nada es demasiado, anda ven.

Makino camina tomada de su mano cuidando de no tropezar nuevamente, el imponente edificio se ve extrañamente vacio, lujoso pero vacio, el gerente le lanza una mirada extraña a Makino mientras conversa con Rui, cruzan unas palabras y el saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo, el gerente cambia rápidamente de actitud y se inclina servicial hacia la pareja, un botones aparece para indicarles el camino.

En la habitación Makino evita sentarse por miedo a ensuciar el blanco sillón, el botones se inclina y cruza nuevamente una palabras con Rui, rápido, es la única palabra que distingue ella, buscando distraerse mira por el amplio ventanal y su mirada es atraída por lo que hay en el patio

-kawai!!!!!!!!

Rui se levanta y observa lo que le llamo la atención, una sonrisa enigmática pasa por su rostro antes de preguntar -¿quieres bajar?

-¿podemos? Eso se ve realmente importante, no creo que debamos

Rui le ha puesto un dedo en los labios sonriendo, se dirige al teléfono y marca a recepción

-habitacion 214, en la terraza hay una carpa

La recepcionista le describe rápidamente la situación

-mi prometida quisiera bajar

Makino abre la boca pero él le guiña un ojo, una serie de disculpas se escucha del otro lado de la línea, un leve toque de frialdad suena en la voz de Rui

-con el gerente por favor

Makino le susurra –no hay problema, no tenemos que

Él vuelve a silenciarla, cruza unas palabras más con el gerente quien acaba cediendo ante el apellido Hanazawa, Rui muestra una sonrisa satisfecha ante ello

-bien, por favor mande la ropa apropiada

El teléfono no acaba de quedar en su lugar cuando la voz emocionada de Makino se escucha

-podemos bajar?

-si

-ohh, pero –la mirada de ella baja a su ropa

-no hay problema, no es lo que deseaste, pero, podría llegar a serlo

Con este enigmático comentario Rui se dirige a la puerta –vamos

-así?

-pronto te cambiaras

Makino echa una última mirada a la carpa blanca y se deja llevar, minutos después entra a una carpa más pequeña donde varias chicas en uniforme le reciben con una inclinación, una de ellas le invita a pasar y a sentarse Makino voltea para una explicación Rui sonríe ampliamente

-déjate hacer, te veo en un momento

* * *

Siiiiii, he vuelto, millones de años después he vuelto, no crean que el proyecto estaba en el olvido, neee, aun sigo escribiendo, solo que , ufffffffffffffffffff, este fin de año fue agotador y lo que le sigue, jajajajaja.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por preocuparse pro la historia, espero sigan conmigo.

Millones de besos


	10. Y entonces te vuelvo a ver

_**Aclaro**__** que estos personajes no me perteneces, de ser asi, Hanzawa Rui seria totalmente mio y yo seria millonaria. UA**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasa esta en Nueva york desde hace un año, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tendrá una oportunidad de pelear por ella cuando alguien mas llegue.**_

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo IX**

**Y entonces te vuelvo a ver **

Makino ha cerrado los ojos obedientemente ante el mandato de Rui: "dejate hacer" y una sonrisa de anticipación cubre su cara.

Media hora después Rui se encuentra parado en medio de la enorme carpa, el gerente intenta distraerlo con charla pero este simplemente le ignora, su mirada se centra en la persona que acaba de entrar a la enorme carpa, el gerente murmura antes de retirarse

-20 minutos señor

La boca de Makino se abre en una silenciosa "o" de admiración, Rui viste un esmoquin blanco para quitar el aliento, cierto que no es la primera vez que lo ve de blanco pero hoy es muy diferente, el tiende su mano hacia ella y el cuarteto de cuerdas empieza a tocar una suave melodía, como en sueños ella avanza hacia donde esta, la tela del vestido le roza al caminar y la suave tela parece formar parte del sueño, la mano de el le toma con firmeza

-mira, este realmente podría ser lo que tu corazón desee

Con delicadeza le da un giro a su mano y la toma entre sus brazos siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, Makino continua sin decir palabra, su mirada va de el sonriente rostro de Rui a las miles de flores blancas que adornan la carpa, las elegantes mesas puestas, lo que mas llama su atención es el enorme pastel de bodas que espera en un costado de la mesa.

-como lo hiciste?

La pregunta surge ahogada por la emoción

Rui echa la cabeza para atrás al reír

-me encantaría llevarme el crédito, pero, esto- sin soltarla su mano señala lo que los rodea –ya estaba acá, van a utilizarlo para una sesión de fotos

-¿no es una boda de verdad?

-no, pero, bastante real como vez

-es impresionante

La mirada de él se oscurece un segundo – mucho, pero por ahora es todo nuestro, como te dije antes, déjate llevar

Su mano le aprieta más firmemente la cintura al dar un giro al compas de la música, Makino se deja llevar entre nubes imaginando por un segundo que todo es real, todo puede ser real con solo pedirlo, mueve su cabeza negándose a pensar y aprieta fuertemente a Rui dando otra giro en la pista.

La visón es magnifica, la sonrisa de él es enorme, la mirada de ella se pierde en él y sus manos mas que tomarse para bailar parecen fundirse por lo blanco de la tela

-un cuadro de ensueño

La voz del gerente hace voltear a quien les observaba

-estúpido

Es la única palabra que dice antes de abandonar con furia la carpa pateando una de las mesas a su paso, la mirada de Rui sigue la partida y cierra un momento los ojos.

-pasa algo?

Una suave sonrisa cruza su rostro

-no, o quizás demasiado, parece que nuestros veinte minutos se han terminado.

-¿tan rápido?

-si tu quieres puede no terminar nunca, solo pídelo

Sin darse cuenta han dejado de bailar, aun tomados de la mano permanecen en medio de la pista con la música de fondo, la mirada de ella recorre todo, abre la boca y sus ojos se posan en al mesa volcada, cierra los labios y se recarga en el pecho de Rui, automáticamente sus brazos le rodean

-solo dame tiempo

-¿a que maldita hora empieza esto?!!

Adentro de la pequeña carpa las chicas se encogen ante los gritos del recién llegado, la única que parece no afectarle es a la chica que se encuentra frente al espejo arqueando una ceja, Tsukasa traga en seco al verla, la comparación es inmediata, ambas visten vestidos blancos, ¿la diferencia? Claudia no esta bailando entre los brazos de Rui fingiendo que es su boda,

-¿Qué clase de idiotas hacen eso?

La respuesta llega de la misma impasible chica

-tu madre y la mía

Tsukasa mira los ojos de Claudia a través del espejo

"_- Eres como un niño pequeño… mi plan… - comenzando a dormirse – es hacer que me quieras… realmente… siento algo por ti… realmente me quiero casar contigo."_

Un grito de frustración escapa de la garganta de Tsukasa y abandona la pequeña carpa ante la mirada atónita de los demás, Claudia finge no verlo partir y continua sonriendo en tanto las chicas le preparan para las fotos.

En la carpa grande el gerente le hace señas a Rui quien le acaricia el rostro a Makino antes de dejarla a media pista, el gerente se deshace en disculpas pidiéndole que se retiren del lugar, Makino da un último giro ella sola y asiente con la cabeza sonriente, el celular de Rui suena y se aleja para contestar, ella se encoge de hombros, mira el grandioso vestido y se dispone a retirarse, sus pasos son lentos negándose a abandonar la escena de ensueño, de pronto se pregunta porque su cerebro no le responde y le ordena a sus pies detenerse, la respuesta no llega, sus pies camina por si solos encontrándose con aquel que viene en dirección contraria, ahora ruega porque sus pies sigan caminando, que no se detengan, la mano de él le toma del brazo al pasar cerca y es su respiración la que se detiene al escuchar su nombre en sus labios

-Tsukuchi

Aun sin hablar lo recorre con la mirada sin poder detener la comparación, los dos de novios tan iguales y tan distintos, los dos infinitamente hermosos, poderosos pero tan distantes entre si como los colores de las ropas que visten, su voz sale en un bajo y adolorido susurro

-Tsukasa

La mano de este cae, su mirada apagada recorre el blanco vestido, se detiene en sus ojos y la pregunta sale sin evitarlo

-¿esto es lo que quieres?

Makino busca las palabras que no llegan, el aire parece no recordar el camino de sus pulmones, Tsukasa toma su silencio como aceptación y continúa su camino, la mano de ella le detiene, Tsukasa saca toda su arrogancia con el simple echo de voltear despacio

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado

En los jardines camino a la carpa Claudia busca con la mirada Tsukasa, pero a quien se encuentra es a alguien que no quería ver

-buenas tardes

Un seco –Rui- es todo el saludo, la vez anterior que se encontraron a solas la conversación no fue agradable, aun podía recordar el rostro de Rui al escuchar aquellas palabras,

_-no te estoy pidiendo nada que tu no puedas o no quieras –Rui le mira serio con las manos en los bolsillos – es cuestión de dinero? Cualquiera de los F4 te dará lo que quieras._

_Las manos de Claudia se aprietan fuertemente clara señal de enfado, pero su voz es calmada- no, por esta vez no es cuestión de dinero Hanazawa, y se me ocurre que más que preocuparte por Tsukasa tu preocupación es otra._

_Rui alza un poco la mirada, sonríe desdeñoso al contestar – mi interés en esto es claro, Tsukasa necesita a alguien que no eres tú, esa boda solo estorbara, así que, por que no me dices simplemente donde esta Tsukasa._

_Claudia suspira, Rui le toma como rendición y le pasa al lado camino a la puerta_

_-no crees que si él no quisiera casarse hubiera detenido todo?_

_Los pasos de Rui se detienen por un segundo – el no hará nada que no quiera_

_-no es a ti a quien quiere_

_-el está aquí, no te dice eso ya mucho?_

_Rui se voltea lentamente al responderle_

_-no está en juego el dinero aquí, tu y yo sabemos eso, tú tienes una meta, yo tengo otra y no parare hasta lograrlo_

_Un sobre es dejado de golpe sobre la mesa, el contenido sale de este al caer, Rui toma la foto más cercana, la observa y la mira esperando_

_-lo que te estoy ensenando lo sabe todo el mundo, bueno, supongo que "ella" aun no_

_El sarcasmo en su voz es claro, Rui entrecierra los ojos y mueve las demás fotos sin soltar la primera – tu interés va mas allá de la simple amistad, solo deja que las cosas corran y tu y yo conseguiremos lo que queremos._

_El sobre es empujado hacia ella, las fotos hacen un pequeño camino mostrando a Tsukuchi y Rui en diferentes lugares y momentos _

– _no a ese precio, si Tsukasa es quien creo que es, esto – le pone la foto en la punta de la nariz- no significara nada_

_-Para él puede que no, pero, ¿para ti?- Claudia baja la mano con la foto y le mira a los ojos decidida –podemos ayudarnos._

_La sonrisa torcida de Rui le hace saber la respuesta, aun con la foto en la mano Rui abandona la habitación, al salir sus palabras quedan en la mente de Claudia_

_-no la tienes fácil, ella es alguien especial, tu solo eres una más entre todas las tontas que rodean a los F4._

_Claudia se acerca a la ventana del gran salón perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, la visita de Rui solo significa que ella está cerca, demasiado, todo ello comenzó a molestarla, ¿quién era él para decirle eso? ¿y qué había con ella? ¿qué acaso no podía si quiera intentarlo con Tsukasa? ¿qué había con lo que estaba sintiendo por Tsukasa? ¿por qué Rui no pensaba en sus sentimientos? Claro que ella no iba a ceder, no ante lo que quería, con decisión toma el celular y da breves indicaciones, instantes después un empleado recoge el sobre, horas después el sobre es entregado en las oficinas del imperio Tsukasa, la madre de Tsukasa las mira con furia y ladra una orden_

_-encargarte de que se le entreguen al joven señor, y pon a alguien a seguirles, que cada semana sea entregado un paquete igual_.

Claudia estuvo ahí cuando el primer paquete fue entregado, así como se encargo de Rui no se encontrara con Tsukasa. Una vez que llegaron a Japón tanto ella como Rui hicieron como si no se reconocieran, como si aquella conversación nunca hubiera pasado, la voz del gerente le trae de vuelta al presente

- Señorita, todo listo, pronto podrán iniciar con la sesión de fotos.

La voz del gerente la regresó al presente. Sonrió en respuesta y se dispuso a buscar a Tsukasa, si Makino estaba cerca, por lo menos no se lo dejaría tan fácil, dio un paso y el brazo de este le impidió seguir avanzando.

-necesitas algo?

Rui bajo lentamente el brazo sin dejar de mirar hacia otro lugar, como si ella no existiera, al fin hablo con voz despreocupada pero Claudia noto la determinación en su voz

-Makino esta conmigo, ahora mismo esta conmigo, y voy hacer lo posible porque esa situación no cambie

-¿me estas pidiendo mi ayuda?

-no, no la necesito, no la quiero, alguna vez te pedí te alejaras, hoy simplemente te deseo suerte.

Claudia abre la boca para replicar pero el gerente vuelve a interrumpirlos, Rui le cede el paso encaminándose a la carpa, quien los viera se imaginaria una foto de ensueño, claro, si no notaran la furia de Claudia, la determinación de Rui o el miedo del gerente ante lo que pueda pasar.

La voz de Makino suena insegura, traga con dificultad y se planta frente a Tsukasa

-necesitamos hablar

-no hay nada de que hablar

-explicame porque no llamaste, porque regresaste comprometido, porque me dejaste atrás prometiendo que regresarías

Las palabras de él son frías

-algo tenia que decirte

Ella retrocede un paso como si las palabras le golpearan, Tsukasa baja un segundo la guardia al verla así

-las cosas cambiaron, se dieron de otro modo, tu camino ya estaba lejos del mío antes de eso, no me pidas que simplemente vuelva a donde nos quedamos, no después de todo.

-¿estas enamorado de ella?

Tsukasa evita su mirada al contestar

-me voy a casar con ella

-eso no contesta mi pregunta

-es la única respuesta que voy a darte

Sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse, los ojos de Tsukasa se nublan por un momento al ver la única joya que ella lleva con el vestido, el colgante de Saturno, su voz es apenas un susurro

-realmente tu y yo somos de planetas distintos

-antes nos enfrentamos a todo, podemos volver a hacerlo

La mano de ella se aferra a la manga de él, Tuskasa cierra los ojos tratando de pensar

-Tsukuchi yo…- ella espera aferrándose a su manga y lo que sigue se le clava hondo en el corazón- yo ya no quiero jugar, ya no quiero perseguirte, si miro hacia atrás solo me veo persiguiéndote y tu huyendo, antes me preguntaba si yo no me hubiera ido, tu te habrías dado cuenta que sentías algo por mi? –ella no atina a contestar nada - la respuesta que me di fue: no, nunca fui un hombre para ti, solo fui un apellido, el heredero, déjame estar con alguien que si al menos no.. no siento lo mismo por ella, entiende mi mundo como tu nunca podrás hacerlo Makino – su mirada se dirige a la entrada de la carpa donde Rui le mira serio, el vuelve su mirada hacia ella – que seas feliz con Rui, te ame como a nadie, pero, eso ya es pasado

Tsukasa da un paso en dirección contraria alejándose, un segundo después se arrepiente y con el mismo ímpetu la besa, los ojos de ella se abren de sorpresa, dicha escena pasa desapercibida por uno de sus acompañantes que sostiene su propio duelo.

Muy cerca de ahí Claudia jala del saco a Rui buscando acercarse a la pareja, este responde parándose firmemente en su lugar.

Rui voltea hacia la entrada cortándole el paso a Claudia

-dales un minuto

Una mezcla a partes iguales de furia y desesperación se escuchan en la voz de Claudia

-ella esta ahí verdad? No entiendes que podemos perderlos en un segundo?

Las palabras son seguidas de un leve empujón, Rui no se inmuta, su mirada esta fija en algún lugar del salón ignorando a Claudia, esta vuelve a empujarlo logrando solo un leve paso hacia atrás y que la mano de él le marque el alto

Rui la mira a los ojos sin bajar el brazo – lo que ella quiera por mi esta bien, ya ganaste, dale solo la oportunidad de despedirse

Un manotazo para zafarse del agarre es la respuesta, la furia gana sobre cualquier otra cosa en su voz

-no, mil veces no, puse todo lo que soy y lo que tengo en juego para estar con Tsukasa, si tu estas dispuesto a ser el mártir adelante, te buscare unos cuantos leones, mientras tanto hazte un lado o no respondo.

Un ultimo empujon deja libre el camino, Claudia se alza la orilla del vestido pensando que mas que su fuerza Rui se canso de atajarle, seguido de un casi inaudible

-demasiado tarde

En la pista Tsukasa se separa de los labios de Makino con una infinita tristeza en la mirada, lo que acaba de pasar solo sirvió para hacer daño, y la mirada de Claudia lo confirma lo que él ya sabe, que ya es demasiado tarde, la voz de Claudia así lo hace saber, toma la mano de Tsukochi y con suavidad le suelta, empieza a caminar hacia donde proviene las voces dejándola sola en medio de la pista.

Tragando en seco Claudia cierra los ojos y avanza decidida hacia el rogando a todos los santos no caer ahí mismo, su voz se quiebra al principio pero solo por un brevísimo instante

-eh Tsukasa, donde se supone que hagamos esto?, ufff, mira que este vestido pesa dos toneladas, eso de que la belleza hay que sufrirla es totalmente en serio

Rui y Tsukasa cruzan miradas al fin, Tsukasa es el primero en desviar la mirada

-eh prometida car…. Prometida, estaba por buscarte, esto es un horno, has visto al fotógrafo? No? Voy a buscarle? Estarás bien pero.. Claudia?

Tsukasa abandona rápidamente la carpa, una leve interrogante cruza por la mente de Rui y la desecha al instante alcanzando a Tsukuchi quien mantiene la mirada baja

-estas bien?

Los ojos de ella le evitan, él le toma de la barbilla y le busca los ojos –pasa algo? –ella mueve negativamente la cabeza y vuelve a esconder la mirada, un leve suspiro de frustración escapa de los labios de Rui, su mirada se topa con la imagen de Claudia fija en la puerta y el gesto de dolor, la pregunta no expresada esta en el aire, Claudia voltea y sus ojos le contestan, Rui cierra los ojos y abraza a Makino quin se deja hacer, odia reconocer que Claudia tenia razón, quizá si llego tarde para lo que sea que haya pasado.

Afuera de la carpa Tsukasa golpea el poste mas cercano con toda sus fuerza, un leve sollozo escapa de su garganta y vuelve a descargar otro golpe, el sonido de su nombre hace que cierre los ojos, se limpie las lagrimas que no llegaron a brotar y voltee con ansias asesinas hace que cierre los ojos, se limpie las lagrimas que no llegaron a brotar y voltee con ansias asesinas

-que diablos?!!!!

Un desconocido le observa atento, lo barre con la mirada y vuelve a llamarle

-Donmoyji Tsukasa?

-que diablos te importa?

A grandes zancadas Tsukasa llega hasta el desconocido, le mira un segundo, voltea pareciendo marcharse, pero la decisión tomada es otra, se para frente al irritante recién llegado y tira un golpe, el desconocido mitad suerte y mitad agilidad lo esquiva, con una sonrisa irónica vuelve a cuestionarle

-supongo si eres Tsukasa, Claudia esta contigo?

-donde carajos este parada MI, escucha bien, MI PROMETIDA, no te importa

El desconocido voltea la mirada hacia la carpa, instantes después retorna su atención a Tsukasa

-en realidad si me importa, veras, antes de que Claudia fuera tu prometida, era MI PROMETIDA

Las palabras le sacan el poco aire que aun le queda a Tsukasa.

-era es una excelente palabra, por k si sabes que significa verdad Jin?

Ambos voltean hacia la recién llegada, Claudia les mira desafiante, el tal Jin sonríe y le besa la mano en señal de saludo

-extrañaba en verdad esa gota de vinagre que corona la belleza de una rosa

- y yo te extrañaba tanto como el piquete de un estúpido mosco Jin

Un jalon rompe el agarre, Claudia le reprende con la mirada pero se deja hacer y se queda junto a Tsukasa, Jin aun tiene la mano en el aire, sonriente la baja

-vaya, supongo bien que este es tu famoso prometido

-jummm

-un honor conocer a alguien tan renombrado como los F4

Tsukasa solo asiente con la cabeza, Jin sonríe aun mas amplio

-solo una duda, Claudia decía hace tiempo que eran los F4 por florecillas, ¿tu eres que?... ¿una candida amapola?

Claudia frunce los labios al intentar detener a Tsukasa quien ya avanzaba dispuesto a matarle, lo único que le detiene es el gesto de dolor de Claudia ante su agarre, Jin se da cuenta de ello

-oh, supongo eso no es una ofensa para ustedes verdad? Han de haberlo oído miles de veces, pero, donde anda el demás ramillete, se cuenta que no saben estar solitos

-para ya Jin, lo que sea que estas buscando no lo vas a conseguir – Jin enfoca la mirada en Claudia – no he cambiado de opinión y no cambiare no ahora ni nunca, estoy por casarme con Tsukasa y eso no lo podrás evitar

-quieres apostar?

-no contra mi, un Domyoji nunca pierde lo que es suyo, y mucho menos el líder de los F4

Para todo aquel que conoce a Tsukasa sabe que el tono de su voz indica peligro al máximo, pero Jin mas que desconocer esto parece buscar provocarlo

-lider? No veo a el corillo de damiselas del cual seas líder, eso te vuelve que? Un no líder?

-eso te vuelve un descuidado con tu persona si no sabes a que te enfrentas al retar al F4

La voz de Rui es calmada como siempre, su actitud casi hastiada, solo el brillo de sus ojos indica peligro, atrás de el Tsukuchi mira al recién llegado y lo fuerte que Tsukasa sostiene entre sus brazos a Claudia, Jin no da muestras de miedo o prudencia, por el contrario camina hacia Makino tomandole la mano entre las suyas para sorpresa de todos.

-vaya, tu debes ser "la famosa Makino Tsukushi", soy Jin, Kobayashi Jin y tu yo podemos ayudarnos mutuamente a conseguir lo que deseamos.

La mirada de Jin y Tsukuchi miran un solo punto, Tsukasa y Claudia.

-ohh

Un pequeño gemido de sorpresa escapa de la boca de Makino, Jin desde el suelo los mira aturdido, Rui se sacude la mano y frunce un poco la boca al ver el daño en sus nudillos, dos gotas de sangre caen sobre el blanco esmoquin, Jin se lleva la mano a la boca limpiando el carmesí liquido que empieza a brotar, por reflejo Claudia se inclina para checar las heridas, cosa que no llega a suceder, la mano de Tsukasa le detiene automáticamente.

-No

-Pero…

-¿Qué?, ¿quieres quedarte con él? –Tsukasa la suelta bruscamente – los ex no entran ni en tu vida ni en la mía.

Claudia se muerde el labio nerviosamente mirando al caído, fue su mejor amigo aparte de Usako el único que le tendió la mano al llegar a un país desconocido, compañero y cómplice de muchas cosas, hasta que Tsukasa se cruzo en sus vidas.

-Ma ki no

Aun con la boca levemente abierta por la sorpresa Makino vuelve su mirada a Rui al oir la familiar pronunciación de su nombre en los labios de un aparentemente calmado pero muy frio Rui – supongo no te quedas, ¿me equivoco?

La respuesta es un leve movimiento negativo de cabeza, toma con cuidado la mano herida de Rui y con la otra arranca de un jalón una de las capas del velo limpiando la sangre.

-vamos a la habitación, quiero quitarme todo esto de encima ya.

La frase de alguna manera incluye a Tsukasa quien aprieta los labios atrayendo cerca a Claudia.

-prometida es hora de las fotos

Las parejas se alejan en direcciones opuestas dejando a jin aun en el piso sonriendo tristemente, una mueca de dolor cruza por su cara, se aprieta el abdomen murmurando bajito al lugar donde Tsukasa y Claudia desaparecieron.

-preciosa, no te vayas, nos queda poco tiempo ya.

Adentro del hotel Makino trata sin mucho éxito de quitarse el velo del complicado peinado, el espejo refleja la figura de Rui quien en silencio va quitándole uno a uno los pasadores, el velo acaba por caer al piso, los brazos de Rui la rodean fuertemente y Makino cierra los ojos tratando de no dejar caer las lagrimas que asoman, es ella la que se da la vuelta refugiando la cara en su pecho, él no pronuncia palabra, se limita a abrazarle mientras enterraba el rostro en su cabello

30 minutos de incesantes gritos departe de Tsukasa habían transcurrido y para colmo el humor de Claudia no ayudaba a las pobres víctimas de la ira de su prometido. Sólo 2 fotografías se habían tomado al gusto de Tsukasa, ¿quién creería que podría ser tan meticuloso?

-Basta ya, vamos a tomarnos un descanso, tengo hambre.

Tsukasa estaba a punto de renegar hasta que algo en el rostro de la novia le hizo desistir.

Claudia se había alejado de Tsukasa, lo menos que quería era seguirlo escuchando, ya no tenía ánimos, la visita de Jin le había traído dolorosos recuerdos y se había llevado el buen humor con el que había despertado. Absorta en sus pensamientos, giraba el celular entre sus manos, era todo lo que podía hacer, pues no se atrevía a marcar a aquel número que a pesar del tiempo nunca olvidó. Le había dolido dejarlo ahí, tirado en el suelo, pero no podía hacer nada, ¿o si? Si Tsukasa no la hubiera detenido… tal vez ahora ella… cerró los ojos con fuerza y evitó pensar en ello.

-Los "hubiera" no existen.

Mientras Tsukasa la observaba a lo lejos, no pudo evitar escuchar los cuchicheos del staff.

-Tal vez el joven es guapo, pero es un pedante y grosero.

-Pobre de ella, en este que debería ser un día feliz está padeciendo un infierno, no es para menos que se haya deprimido.

-Uy amiga, pues creo que lo suyo es un matrimonio arreglado.

-¿Cómo crees? ¿Aun existe eso? Pero bueno, no es razón para que él la trate así, ni que fuera su que.

-Por cierto, ¿qué te parecieron las fotos? Con esa pareja… ni el más excelente fotógrafo podría tomar una….

La voz amenazante de Tsukasa las tomó desprevenidas en medio de su "conversación" – En vez de cuchichear en lo que no les importa pónganse a trabajar que para eso les pagan par de brujas.

Completamente apenas ambas hicieron una gran reverencia y salieron corriendo. ¿Quién diablos eran ellas para criticarlo a él o a su relación? ¿qué diablos podrían saber esas brujas?

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Tsukasa al llegar a donde Claudia estaba - ¿Ah qué se debe a que él era tu prometido?

-Esa es fácil, pues porque ahora TÚ eres mi prometido, creí que era obvio. El es mi pasado, tú eres mi presente y posiblemente trágico futuro – finalizó intentando recuperar su humor.

Pese a que el "tú eres mi prometido" le dio una extraña satisfacción, no era la respuesta que buscaba.

-¿Acaso él fue otro compromiso impuesto que falló? Eso no me da muchas esperanzas prometida cara de chango, claro con el…

-Ya cállate Tsukasa. Odio que me digas "prometida", no me importa si utilizas el "cara de chango". Pero la forma en que lo dices… siento que me desprecias realmente, y puede que así sea, pero si no puedes decirlo bien, entonces NO lo digas, llámame por mi nombre, o de cualquier otra forma, pero deja de decirme así.

La situación se volvió incómoda, sólo la vieja bruja de su madre le había halado con esa severidad, nadie más y como con ella nunca supo que hacer ante esos momentos más que agachar la mirada. Claudia de reojo vio a Tsukasa, y su reacción la hizo sentir mal. Suspiró. Tarde que temprano tendría que hablar de él, ¿por qué no empezar ahora?

-A comparación tuya… él fue mi propia elección.

Tsukasa puso atención en cada palabra que escuchaba.

-Él fue de los pocos que me tendió la mano en un país extranjero. Con él… las cosas se dieron con naturalidad, él me gustaba, y yo también le gustaba, oh por lo menos un tiempo fue así… - bajando la mirada – Terminamos comprometiéndonos, nuestras familias estuvieron de acuerdo. Realmente creí que iba a llegar más allá del altar con él… tuve muchas ilusiones con él, que estúpida fui.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó con cautela.

-Quisiera yo saberlo, ni si quiera me di cuenta de cuándo cambió o tal vez no quise saberlo. Una noche, me citó en un pub, al llegar... no se si creyó que no llegaría tan rápido, o si esa era la forma más fácil y rápida de romper conmigo, la cosa es que lo vi besándose con una chica, en ese momento… sentí que el mundo se venía para abajo, ¿sabes lo doloroso que eso puede ser? – volteando a ver a Tsukasa, quien creyó haber recibido una pedrada – tuve que tragarme todo lo que sentía, orgullo y dolor, me acerqué a él y fue el beso más agrio que llegué a tener, finalmente puse mi anillo de compromiso en su bebida y no volví a saber de él.

-Hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahora – repite – Pues esa es toda mi historia saca lágrimas, siento si no hay más drama pero para qué agrandar la historia. Asi que, ¿satisfecha tu curiosidad?

Claudia aprieta un poco mas el celular al decir eso, la mirada de Tsukasa nota el movimiento, instintivamente una disculpa se forma en sus labios. Claudia no llega a oirla, se da la vuelta con el celular en la mano empezando a marcar un número de memoria, la respuesta fue casi inmediata al otro lado.

-¿Preciosa? aun sigo en el suelo, gustas venir a recogerme?

Claudia suspira medio frustrada

-Ufff, cierra la bocota o te cuelgo en dos segundos.

El silencio le contesta

- ¿Estas ahi?

- Tú dijiste que no hablara.

- Tarado.

- Ok, ok, veo que no andas de buenas preciosa, pero antes de que me mates di si puedo verte en algún lado, aunque tenga que hacerla de jardinero.

- ¿De jardinero?

- Aja, digamos trozar en pedacillos a cierta "amapolita"

Una risa escapa de los labios de Claudia sin que pueda evitarlo, del otro lado de la línea Jin se mira al espejo con un poquito más de esperanza en la mirada- me encanta tu risa preciosa, esa es una de las cosas que más me acuerdo de ti, tu risa.

- Aja, te creeré.

- Oye que no miento, claro que es eso, y tu forma de caminar.

- Te recuerdo que soy una mujer comprometida ahora, no intentes seducirme.

- No puedes decir que no te la pasaste bien conmigo, ¿gracias a quién descubriste cosas nuevas?

Claudia suspira con nostalgia lo "nuevo y diferente" fue lo que al final los separo.

-Como aquel vino Château Mouton-Rothschild de 1945, aun recuerdo la cara que pusiste…

La risa muere en la garganta de Claudia, Jin parece no asociar el recuerdo y continúa pero, Claudia ya no sigue escuchando, el recuerdo la golpea con fuerza, ese mismo vino fue el que tomó cuando festejaron su compromiso, y fue el mismo para terminarlo. A pesar de la escueta explicación que le dio a Tsukasa la cosa no fue tan simple, decir que "puso el anillo" fue una corta forma de describir el intenso dolor de mano al propinarle tremenda bofetada y el arrojarle el anillo encima del caro vino que regaba su camisa.

-No sigas – le pidió Claudia en un hilo de voz.

-¿He?

Tsukasa que había preferido dar privacidad a aquella plática – creyendo que era con Usagui con quien charlaba – vio preocupado el rostro de Claudia el cual se descomponía casi al punto del llanto.

-¿Preciosa? – preguntaba Jin preocupado desde el otro lado de la línea.

-En su tiempo… fueron buenos recuerdos Jin, pero eso terminó, tú destrozaste aquello…

Justo cuando Tsukasa se acercaba hacia ella escuchó…

-Siempre, incluso aun ahora, me he preguntado ¿por qué?, ¿Sabes cuánto te amaba?, no, claro de que no, ni si quiera tuviste una idea de lo herida que me dejaste.

Las lágrimas ante esos recuerdos no se hicieron esperar, Tsukasa tomó el teléfono y con voz amenazante exclamó – No te atrevas a acercártele de nuevo, mis puños no son tan condescendientes como los de Rui.- Sin esperar respuesta corta bruscamente la llamada.

-si ese idiota te vuelve a molestar solo dímelo y…

Los ojos de Claudia brillan con las lagrimas contenidas, dos amores en un dia es demasiado aun para ella. Luchando porque la voz no se quiebre empieza a reclamarle a Tsukasa

-si YO quiero que ESE idiota me moleste es asunto MIO, ya puedes dejar de fingir que te importo, no tienes publico a la vista, y óyeme bien, mi vida es MIA, solo mia, que vaya a cometer la estupidez de atarme a ti de por vida no significa que tengas derecho a meterte en MIS LLAMADAS como si realmente te preocuparas.

Tsukasa se sorprende ante la acusación.

-Prometida yo…

- Con un maldito demonio te he dicho que no me llames así, siquiera ten la decencia de aprenderte mi nombre, ¿o que?, ¿tanto te cuesta que yo no me llame mAKINO? - un dedo amenazador se levanta frente a los labios de Tsukasa - y cállate de una vez por todas que ciega no soy, y mucho menos idiota - la voz de Claudia baja a casi un susurro- aunque finja serlo para ti.

* * *

Hello gente wapa

XD que introduccion tan fresa, jajajaa

Ok, ya mas en serio, yo reportándome, con la firme intención de cambiarme el usako chiba por algo asi kmo milenium chiba, por aquello de que actualizo cada milenio XD, sorryyy.

Antes que nada agradecerle a las niñas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, a las que a pesar de no actualizar en un buen rato continúan siguiendo la historia, gracias miles. Espero que piensen que ha valido la pena esperar.

Comentare varias cosas de paso

1era, hace tiempo una niña y yo discutíamos sobre Boys Before Flowers, la versión coreana de HYD, yo decía que era bastante mala la seria, y el prota un asco, ok, como dicen, aguas con lo k dices, no sea k te tengas k tragar tus palabras después, dicho esto les comentare que estoy viendo la serie BBF y que a pesar de que l primer cap no me lo trago con nada, la serie tiene bastantes cosas buenas, siguiendo el consejo de mi sensei Rea (que además es co-escritora y prota de esta historia): no la veas como otra versión de HYD, vela kmo si fuera una serie nueva, y oh sorpresa, me gusto bastante, aclaro, Tsukasa, alias Matsumoto y Hanazawa siguen siendo los primeros para mi, pero hay que reconocer que los otros chicos tienen lo suyo.

Segundo, me piden mas Rui-Makino, k era la idea original del fic, lo se, pero, kmo ya lo había mencionado antes Rea me ayuda a escribirla y por alguna causa acabamos metiendo mas Tsukasa que Rui XD, espero convencerla pronto de lo contrario, jajajaja.

Ahora si, millones de besos a todos y a darle al botón de letras verdes que mi ardilla muere de inanición.

Millones de besos


	11. Traiciones

_**aclaro que estos personajes no me perteneces, de ser asi, Hanzawa Rui seria totalmente mio y yo seria millonaria y mi adorada Rea estaría casada con Matsumoto. XD**_

_**Historia en universo alterno. Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasaha regresado de Nueva york después de un año, pero comprometido con alguien mas, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tiene una oportunidad de pelear por ella amando como solo él sabe hacerlo.**_

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo X**

**traiciones**

Tsukasa se sorprende ante la acusación.

-Prometida yo…

- Con un maldito demonio te he dicho que no me llames así, siquiera ten la decencia de aprenderte mi nombre, ¿o que?, ¿tanto te cuesta que yo no me llame mAKINO? - un dedo amenazador se levanta frente a los labios de Tsukasa - y

cállate de una vez por todas que ciega no soy, y mucho menos idiota - la voz de Claudia baja a casi un susurro- aunque finja serlo para ti.

Tsukasa veía como Claudia se desmoronaba, a punto de quebrarse. Verla así… le hervía la sangre, sobretodo porque la presencia de 5 minutos de un estúpido la había llevado a esta situación. ¿Tanto había significado aquel en su vida? Ni si quiera el mal genio que dejaba caer sobre ella la ponía en este estado.

Claudia estaba a punto de irse cuando Tsukasa la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta tenerla sobre su pecho, rodeó con sus brazos su cuerpo y por más resistencia que ella puso él no la dejó ir.

-Yo no tengo que fingir nada, nunca lo he hecho y no comenzaré ahora. Ese idiota es asunto mío también, porque ahora eres TÚ MI PROMETIDA, y como cometerás la estupidez de atarte a mi de por vida… lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar cuidarte… no soy bueno en eso, jamás he podido cuidar a nadie, pero por lo menos déjame intentarlo.

Los brazos de Tsukasa fueron su soporte para no derrumbarse. Por primera vez sintió la sinceridad en sus palabras y por esa ocasión quiso creerle. Colocó sus brazos sobre la espalda de él y se dejó consolar. Tsukasa se separó lo suficiente para poder ver el rostro de Claudia, tomó con una mano su barbilla y la acercó hasta rosar sus labios con los de ella, sus ojos se cerraron sorprendiéndola. No fue apasionado, no había fuego en ese beso, no era como los que había probado en noches anteriores, éste era distinto, se sentía casi como el primer beso, había algo de dulzura en él.

_Un suave eco resuena en la mente de Tsukasa: - Eres como un niño pequeño… mi plan… es hacer que me quieras… realmente… siento algo por ti… realmente me quiero casar contigo._

Tsukasa abre de golpe los ojos ante el recuerdo, de un ridículamente pequeño salto se separa de Claudia nerviosamente- ¿Y es así como se prepara a la novia para las fotos, eemmm, vamos? regresamos? de donde viniste, erggh venimos?

Claudia entrecierra los ojos, una gota imaginaria de sudor corre por su frente

-tenias que arruinarlo así Tsukasa?

-el gran Donmoyji no arruina nada, cuando mucho tu peinado o tu vestido.

- o mi vida

-si también, eh? noooo

Un suspiro exasperado detiene a Tsukasa de su inexistente explicación, se marcha rápidamente, a los cinco pasos vuelve por ella y sin mediar palabra alguna la jala hacia la carpa, Claudia se deja "arrastrar", las maquillistas murmuran a su paso, murmullo silenciado al tronar de unos dedos.

-eh tu bruja, tienes cinco minutos para arreglarle el maquillaje, tu bruja número dos trae otro ramo, ese se aplasto, yo, yo voy por el fotógrafo.

Claudia le mira desaparecer en segundos, podría llamarle, pero de sobra conoce cuando muestra una actitud nerviosa, y esta es una muy clara muestra, cierra los ojos y trata de recordar los momentos pasados, solo por esos momentos es capaz de aguanta eso y mas.

Tres timbres, ella siempre espera tres timbres para responder, cuenta en voz alta - Uno... dos.... -aleja el teléfono de su oído- tres

-maldito renacuajo caza fortunas que diablos pensabas?

-buen día también para ti Usa podri...

-Chiba para ti, intento de espécimen masculino, como me entere que aun sigues molestando a Claudia y a Tsukasa yo mismo me encargare de volverte estéril.

-O.k., si yo también extrañaba hablar contigo Usako pero ESTO es importante, cállate dos segundos y escucha

-tienes uno solo, y eso solo porque hoy decidí ser magnánima con las ratas de alcantarilla

-gracias por lo que me toca, y después de tan tierno saludo que se que me merezco necesito me ayudes en algo

-¿ayudarte? ¿pretendes que mueva alguno de mis precisos deditos para ayudarte después de que le fuiste infiel en su cara a Claudia? eres..., eres un... arrghhh

-Usako para ya de una vez, vuelvo a repetirte, YO NO LA BESE, fue ella, si Claudia hubiera dejado explicar

-y si las ranas criasen pelo

Jin deja caer la cabeza contra la pared frustrado, podría alegar su inocencia mil veces pero nadie le escucharía, mentalmente se regaña, prometió no auto compadecerse, no había tiempo- Ya te desahogaste supongo, bien, ahora cállate y escucha, la madre de Tsukasa fue quien me mando aquí

-pero ¿que diablos dices?

-cierto, yo soy el primer interesado en querer tener junto a mi a Claudia, pero necesito me ayudes

-dame una razón parar que prefiera al bombón de Tsukasa sobre ti

-si Tsukasa regresa con la srita Makino, Hanazawa será para ti, te interesa ¿o no?

Usako abre y cierra la boca sin saber que responder Jin suspira aliviado, apostar que aun después de tanto tiempo a ella le seguía gustando Rui fue un tiro al aire que pego - Ya tengo tu atención supongo. Ok, cierto, la madre de esa cosa me mando, pensó que si él se ponía celoso aseguraría a toda costa la mano de Claudia, lo que no contaba es con lo cabezota que es Claudia ni las ganas que tengo yo de que vuelva a mi lado. Cierto que me utiliza para sus planes, pero sigo teniendo los míos propios.

-y a todo esto a santo ¿de que viene el querer recuperarla después de todo este tiempo? o ¿tu ultima neurona pensó al fin algo inteligente?

-Usa..

- O de plano te estas muriendo y tuviste una epifanía

Usako se rió de su broma tonta pero Jin tardo demasiado en reaccionar para que ella no sospechara que algo no estaba bien

- Ummm, por que no vamos mas despacio Jin, ¿podrías considerar al menos la idea de que Clau ya no te ama, de que ama y muchisismo a Tsukasa y de que tú ya no cabes en su vida?

La respuesta es tajante- No, ahora menos que nunca, así que mi querida Usako me ayudaras y te llevaras a Hanazawa de ganancia o simplemente te mando las fotos de la boda de Claudia y mía

-Muérete - la frase pretende ser dura pero su mirada esta clavada en el espejo en dos fotos, una donde Claudia y ella celebran su cumpleaños y otra donde Rui esta cerca de ella hablando la noche en que emborracho a medio F4

- Manana te llegara un boleto de avión y una reserva, tómalo y ven a ver en directo la tragedia, o si calma tu conciencia para "evitarla" o siéntate junto al teléfono a esperar noticias, porque de que no pienso dejarlo así eso es claro

El tono de línea sigue después de medio minuto. Usako traga en seco, cuelga y marca inmediatamente murmurando frenéticamente.

-contesta, contesta, contesta

Diez timbrazos después

-Moshi, moshi

Usako frunce los labios, tratando de ser cordial habla- comunícame con Rui… por favor.

- Él no esta.

- ¿Por qué diablos no se llevo el móvil?

Makino entrecierra los ojos al contestar- Será que cuando te bañas no puedes hacerlo con el móvil al lado, pero si gustas en un minuto le doy tu recado.

- ¿Esta por salir de bañarse?

Un breve silencio -imagina lo que quieras -Makino cuelga de golpe el auricular, su mirada se dirige a la puerta del balcón donde Rui lee tranquilamente un libro y se muerde nerviosa el labio. Se para en la puerta mirándolo fijamente, él levanta la vista del libro - ¿Quién llamaba?

- No lo se, no dijo su nombre

Rui arquea una ceja- ¿Número equivocado?

Makino asiente - Equivocado ciertamente

Una sonrisa se extiende por los labios de Rui, deja el libro al lado y abre los brazos - Ven, descansemos un momento.

- Como que se te hizo costumbre ¿eh?

- Es difícil no acostumbrase a sentir tu calor entre mis brazos Ma-ki-no

Los brazos de él se cierran en torno a ella quien solo trata de no pensar en lo enfurecida que se sintió al escuchar a otra mujer buscando a su Rui, espera, ¿su Rui?, inconscientemente entierra la cabeza en el pecho de él aspirando su colonia, Rui sonríe como si pudiese leer los pensamientos que ahora tiene, ¿podría permitirse al fin pensar que Makino va en camino de ser suya?

No se detiene ante la mirada curiosa de ella cuando le alza la cara su boca se posa suavemente sobre los labios de ella quien se congela por un instante, la sensación es sorprendente la caricia es suave y segura a la vez, Makino titubea por un segundo abriendo levemente los labios lo que aprovecha Rui para profundizar un poco más el beso, los labios de ella se acompasan al movimiento y para sorpresa de ella un leve calor empieza a llenar su pecho, Rui empieza a soltarla lentamente acortando el beso hasta volverlo pequeños besitos que deposita sonriente

-Rui yo…

-shhtt – la silencia con un dedo en sus labios – no digas nada, así esta perfecto, para mi esta perfecto así por ahora.

La rodea con los brazos fuertemente con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, Makino vuelve a esconder la cara entre su pecho y agarra fuertemente la camisa de este odiándose a si misma por permitirse comparar los besos de Tsukasa y Rui y darse cuenta de que la balanza se inclina peligrosamente al compararles.

En otra parte el fotógrafo vuelve a forzar una sonrisa, se voltea y como niño pequeño tira el rollo más próximo

- Emmm, se calentó la cámara, descansemos 10 minutos

Tsukasa y Claudia abandonan las sonrisas acartonadas, de un empujón Claudia aparta a la maquillista que corre a retocarle el maquillaje dejándola con la esponja extendida mientras abandona la carpa

Tsukasa le sigue intranquilo con la mirada, se acerca al fotógrafo y sin pedirle permiso le arrebata la cámara checando las últimas tomas, una cosa si es clara: la tristeza en la mirada de Claudia

-maldita bruja estúpida

Suelta insultando mientras recuerda a su madre bota la costosa cámara y el fotógrafo y dos ayudantes caen al piso atrapándola antes de estrellarse, sus pasos se encaminan hacia donde vio salir a su prometida, molesto empuja de una patada el recargado sillón donde estaba momentos antes y los ayudantes contienen el aliento al verlo

- Pero si es un carísimo Luis XV

- Eso de tener dinero y no saber que hacer con el

Murmuran reprobatoriamente

Tsukasa con las manos en los bolsillos del traje aprieta la boca involuntariamente, daría toda su maldita casa por no estar aquí en este momento, por no haber visto a Makino vestida de novia del brazo de Rui y por no haber apagado la luz en la mirada de Claudia.

Sus pasos le llevan aun pequeño jardín, le basta una ojeada para ver centellear la pedrería del vestido de novia, se detiene y observa a Claudia sentada a medio pasto entre un mar de flores

- Así me imaginaba las fotos –ante la cara de duda de Tsukasa, Claudia aclara – al aire libre, al sol, algo ro… cursi, acorde al tema – un suspiro desilusionado sale de sus labios – pero era de esperarse que nuestras madres optaran por lo recargado y costoso.

Tsukasa se pone en cuclillas junto a ella –¿Te imaginabas? ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste esto?

Claudia le mira un instante para inmediatamente golpearle con la flor que tiene en la mano- claro tonto, toda mujer se pasa desde los diez anos planeando la boda de sus sueños, la boda perfecta, el pastel perfecto, la foto perfecta, y si no es demasiado pedir el novio perfecto.

La voz de ella termina en un susurro, sus manos aplastando la flor que ahora es solo un pequeño destrozo.

Sin decir palabra Tsukasa se levanta y vuelve sobre sus pasos, Claudia agacha la mirada para no verle partir - Si, supongo que si es demasiado pedir.

Adentro de la carpa Tsukasa empieza a gritar a diestra y siniestra, Claudia frunce los labios al escucharle y decide darse 5 minutos más a solas antes de volver a fingir normalidad.

-¡Ahora! Tsukasa suelta las solapas de la camisa del fotógrafo quien tambaleante empieza a recoger su cámara y accesorios, Tsukasa ladra otra orden.

-Eh bruja uno y dos acá

Las chicas aterradas empiezan a recibir el alterón de cojines que este pone en su brazos, con un movimiento de cabeza señala al fotógrafo – Síganlo - él sigue recorriendo la carpa aventando varias cosas a los ayudantes quienes paralizados permanecen de pie - Pero que diablos….., dije ¡ahora!

La respuesta es inmediata, en instantes la carpa se vacía, Tsukasa mira alrededor y levanta un objeto blanco del suelo, frunce los labios y lo bota, se acerca a un florero y toma su contenido, pasea su mirada y sonríe satisfecho.

-Listo

La tranquilidad del refugio se va rompiendo a momentos, Claudia mueve la cabeza contrariada, si con seguir con los ojos cerrados pudiera hacerle desaparecer, pero no, esto no funciona.

-Eh prometida alias Claudia toma

Claudia voltea echa una furia hacia la voz de Tsukasa para cantarle tres frescas pero un ramo de rosas blancas aparece en su campo de visión, alza la mirada confundida a un aparentemente arrogante Tsukasa.

-¿Qué te parece si les arruinamos las fotos a las brujas?

Una leve sonrisa aparece en los labios de Claudia.

-Ummm, convénceme.

-Les daremos lo que ellas quieren, como nosotros queremos.

El jardín esta lleno de gente que trata de arreglar dos o tres lugares al máximo en pocos instantes, el gerente parece a punto del desmayo.

-¿Y el otro ramo?

El encogimiento de hombros va acompañado de la habitual arrogancia- Que importa, me pareció que te gustaría mas este, ¿te animas?

La mejor sonrisa de él acompaña esta frase, Claudia sonríe sinceramente al tomar el ramo.

-Eso es, una pose mas, este cuadro salió perfecto, si pudieran…

El fotógrafo calla ante la mirada amenazante de los dos novios, busca nubes inexistentes en el cielo en tanto la pareja se pone de pie.

-Ese árbol.

-¿Un árbol para una foto? - Tsukasa mira incrédulo donde Claudia señala, al final se encoge de hombros – tú sabrás, es tu fantasía, yo solo estoy aquí para verme bien en las fotos.

Un golpe en el hombro es la respuesta, el fotógrafo en silencio continúa disparando la cámara, al fin puede tomar fotos decentes.

Las bromas continúan entre ellos, entre toma y toma se susurran lindezas.

-Tonta

-Presumido

-Caprichosa

-Arrogante

-Oh si, pero lo valgo.

Claudia se agarra de los hombros de Tsukasa sacudida por la risa.

-Claroooo.

-¿Eh? ¿Desconfías de mi?

- Pues nada que lo demuestras he?

Tsukasa lo toma como un reto – si te besara te desmayarías a mis pies.

La risa de Claudia es alta y clara, risa cortada por los labios de Tsukasa sobre los suyos

-Tonta - susurra Tsukasa contra sus labios

-Arrogante

Devuelve Claudia antes de besarle nuevamente, Tsukasa ya no contesta, se concentra en besarle profundamente, abrazarla por la cintura y atraerle junto a él. Las manos de ella en automático suben a sus rizos y se deja llevar.

-Esa si es una excelente toma

El ayudante del fotógrafo susurra y los demás le callan inmediatamente, el fotógrafo lo ignora por completo absorto en captar en silencio cada ángulo posible de ese beso antes de que los novios vuelvan a la tierra.

Muchas Horas mas tarde Claudia abre la puerta del hotel con cansancio, lo que más desea ahora es tumbarse en la cama por un rato y luego darse una larga ducha. Por el rabillo del ojo observa aun sonriente Tsukasa, una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro, fingido o no, por unas horas Tsukasa y ella fueron la pareja más enamorada del planeta pero, la persona que esta en recepción le hace bajar el nivel de felicidad.

-¿Cómo diablos no saben donde esta? ¡Tiene que saberlo ya!

La chica se pasa nuevamente la mano por el cabello en señal de desesperación. El tinte de sus lentes al fin se aclara lo que permite ver el alivio en su rostro -¡Preciosaaaaaaa!

- ¿Usa? – pregunta desconcertada al ver a su amiga.

-Preciosa necesitamos hablar inmediatamente ya, tengo que contarte todo inmediatamente.

-¿Y este niño quién es? - Tsukasa se para al lado de Claudia mirando mal a su acompañante que la tiene tomada por las manos- Espera, lo tengo, es la maniática embriagadora ¿no tenias el pelo mas largo?

Usako se pasa una mano por el cabello inconscientemente – Emm, si, algo así.

Tsukasa empieza a doblarse de la risa - No me digas, el idiota que andaba contigo recupero la cordura al fin

Las dos se miran extrañadas, Tsukasa para de reírse un momento – Par de bakas, te cortaste el pelo porque tu novio te dejo, ¿no?

Usako entrecierra los ojos al responder –mira hijo perdido de la maceta, solo porque estas con Claudia no te digo tres frescas

-de la maceta?

Usako resopla levantando levemente el cabello que le cae por la frente- Baka tu – regresándosela - ¿Qué no eres una flor del f4? Aunque a veces parece que en lugar de cerebro se te quedo la tierra de la maceta.

Dicho esto empieza a jalar a Claudia hacia otro lado del hotel. Tsukasa estaba a punto de repelar, pero Claudia a modo de señales le dice que arreglará esto.

-Eres mi rayo de sol Usako, ¿a que debo tan alegre visita? – el sarcasmo de Claudia es claro.

Usako al fin para tras cerrar la puerta de la sala de conferencias tras de si agarra a su amiga por los hombros y mirándola fijo le suelta.

-Ufff, mira, esto no es fácil, pero… vine a traicionarte

-¡¿Queeé¡!

-Sshhtttt - en automático le tapa la boca mirando para todos lados, Claudia la aleja de un manotazo.

-Espía de quinta me estas quitando mi buen humor, habla de una vez.

Usako se cruza de brazos mirándola decepcionada - Sabia que no confiarías en mi.

-Ok, tienes dos minutos para explicarte antes de que te agarre a patadas - dicho esto Claudia jala la silla mas cercana sentándose de brazos cruzados

-Ok hablare pero, sólo por que te aprecio pero, déjame decirte que ya vas pareciendo clon de Tsukasa he - Usako sienta nuevamente de un empujón a una Claudia de mirada asesina, jala una silla y se sienta con el respaldo frente a ella - Calla boca tonta, antes de que te pongas en modo DoS déjame hablar, vine acá porque Jin se "alió" conmigo para separarte de Tsukasa, así él regresa con Tsukushi, tú regresas con Jin y yo me quedo con Hanazawa, brillante plan ¿no crees?

-Empiezo a pensar que Tsukasa tienes razón y realmente eres una baka.

-No me simpatizas

- Y si propones eso ¿por qué me lo cuentas? ¿También forma parte del "brillante plan Pinki?

-Ok, ahora soy yo quien quiere agarrarte a patadas, ¿has oído hablar de la "doble traición"?

Claudia empuja con un pie la silla de Usako murmurando sarcástica - ¿No me digas James Bond de Petatiux que ahora eres doble agente y trabajas para mi y para Jin?

-Aunque usted no lo crea si, así es.

-Estas loca Usako.

-Si, eso también pero, también soy adorable y eso compensa lo uno con lo otro.

Claudia mueve de un lado a otro la cabeza, el día era demasiado perfecto para continuar así. Si regresaba ahora mismo con Tsukasa ¿éste volvería al punto en que dejaron todo? Poco probable, entonces ¿qué hacer? - Aclaremos esto Usako, sólo para no perderme: ¿vas a separarme de Tsukasa para perseguir a Hanazawa y reconciliar a Makino y a Tsukasa?

-Emmmm, si y no, el plan es flirtear con Hanazawa pero advertirle lo que esta pasando.

-Ilumíname ¿por qué harías eso?

-Porque si Makino ve que alguien más quiere con él, es muy probable que los celos la lleven a asegurarlo.

Claudia asiente pensativa – Es probable que eso funcione, lo que no se si sea probable es que Hanazawa acepte, aunque… ay seee y tú muy sacrificada flirteando con Hanazawa.

-Ya vez lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti

-Baka

Usako mira a su amiga en silencio. La idea era… alocada pero… ello le permitiría poder estar con Rui un tiempo, intentar algo, ¿se equivocaba al querer hacer la lucha?. Frente a ella Claudia observa silenciosa los zapatos Gucci de Usako, pensando seriamente en lo que le había dicho. Sinceramente… no le gustaba la idea, era un arma de dos filos, el resultado bien podría mejorar la situación entre ella y Tsukasa, o bien, podría lanzar a Makino a los brazos de Tsukasa al ver que Rui no es quien ella cree. Pero… ¿y qué había de su amiga? Esto le permitiría darse una oportunidad con Hanazawa. Cerró los ojos y recordó las conversaciones por la noche con Usako, noche tras noche era lo mismo – El príncipe de ojos bonitos esto, Hanazawa aquello, Rui lo otro… - ¿Quién era ella para negarle esto? Tal vez perdería a Tsukasa… tal vez no, pero ella siempre estaría ahí.

-Bien agente 3-4. Vamos a llevar a cabo esta operación pero, he de advertirte, tu lealtad debe dirigirse hacia mí o pagarás las consecuencias.

Usako sonríe ante la broma de su amiga.

-Aunque es posible que de una u otra forma pagues las consecuencias ya – dándole un pequeño pellizco.

-AHhhhh, pero ¿qué diablos te…? Ahhh – sobando su brazo.

-¿No pudiste hablar por teléfono o algo así?

-Nuestros teléfonos pueden estar intervenidos, recuerda que ahora soy doble agente – sonríe – Uy… parece que realmente interrumpí algo… oh Dios… ¿otra noche intensa de pasión? – levantando las cejas.

-Mejor vete a buscar un lugar en el cuál descansar, el hotel está lleno, porque ni creas que te voy a dejar dormir con nosotros, de por sí 5 ya son multitud.

-Jajaja, cierto cierto, lo siento. En fin, lo mejor es que tú queridísima amiga te vayas preparando, porque pasado mañana llevaré a cabo mi maléfico plan.

Usako estaba dispuesta a salir del lobby del hotel cuando escuchó la voz de alguien conocido.

-No sabía que los conejos frecuentaran las playas – sonríe - ¿Qué haces aquí Usako? ¿Algún otro maléfico plan? ¿No crees que ya fue mucho con traer a dos parejas al mismo lugar?

-Oh no señor, a mí no me adjudiques ese problema Rui, no es mi culpa que tuvieras el mismo cerebro que el gruñón de Tsukasa, yo sólo te recomendé sacarla a pasear.

-Si claro. ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

-Lamentablemente no es por diversión.

Usako toma asiento en la lujosa sala del lobby, Rui le acompaña.

-Un evento altruista – prosigue Usako – pero… las cosas no van bien como esperaba, las personas que se supone iban a colaborar… han cancelado a último momento. Sin un "show" dudo que muchos vayan, y no creo que yo sola pueda impresionar a 500 personas.

-Suéltalo ya Usako, te conozco lo suficiente y se que hay un trasfondo en el lastimero tono de tus palabras.

La joven no puede evitar soltar una ligera risa. Había sido atrapada. Y cual niña pequeña…

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, ayúdame Rui, estoy desesperada – suplica y utiliza la táctica de "ojos de borrego a medio morir" – Yo se que tú eres un alma benevolente y te apiadarás de esta pobre pero bella mujer, ¿verdad que sí?

Rui intenta observar seriamente a Usako pero, el rostro de la chica… le hacía difícil mantener la seriedad. Esos ojos, esa voz… ¿cómo podía negarse?

-No cargué con mi violín.

-Oh, pero eso no es problema – ampliando la sonrisa – yo… casualmente traigo otro violín.

-¿Acaso cambiaste las largas orejas por cuernos?

-Mujer precavida vale por dos – haciendo pequeño guiño de ojos.

-Ay Usako… mejor ya dime, ¿cuándo y en dónde?

-Dentro de 2 noches, en el salón Fujitari, en esta misma playa. ¿Lo ves? Incluso te facilito las cosas.

-Tenemos poco tiempo. Realmente debes estar confiada de tus habilidades.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tuve un buen maestro, tal vez lo conozcas, va a tocar conmigo.

Por unos segundos el silencio se apodera del lugar. Usako buscaba la forma de pedirle a Rui algo más, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo sin que la mandara por un tubo?

-Tan clara como el agua – suelta Rui - ¿cuándo perdiste tu confianza en mí?

-Eso aun no ha sucedido Rui, es sólo que… creo que eres tú quien ha perdido su confianza.

Las palabras sorprenden a Rui.

-Tengo… una petición más. No vine sólo a verte. Hace un rato hablé con Claudia, le pedí su ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

-Para convencer a Tsukasa, no quiero mostrar solos, quiero la interpretación de un trío: tú, Tsukasa y yo.

-Golosa – la voz le falla al intentar la broma.

-Ustedes dos solían ser buenos amigos, tocaban juntos hacía tiempo…

Tsukushi esperaba aburrida en la pequeña sala de la habitación. Observaba el paisaje que se divisaba a través del cristal de la ventana, podía ver el azul turquesa del mar y unas cuántas gaviotas volar, pero nada de ella la animaba. Giró el rostro para ver quién habría la puerta principal. Era Tsukasa quien entraba con una guitarra en mano. Él parece no haberla visto, por lo que entra silencioso a su habitación.

Dolida al sentirse invisible regresa bruscamente la mirada al paisaje, la ira por sentirse ignorada pasó a convertirse en dolor… ¿qué había sucedido con el amor que Tsukasa tanto le profesaba? ¿Cuándo él lo había tirado? Aún dolía, y mucho, la herida que él había dejado, invisible en su cuerpo, era tan profunda que hasta los huesos le llegaba.

Tsukasa había dado una vuelta por un par de tiendas ubicabas cerca del muelle. En una de ellas encontró una guitarra acústica el fondo era negro y sobre el un rojo ahumado. No lo pensó dos veces, tomó la guitarra, pagó en efectivo y salió del lugar. Tenía un par de guitarras en casa, pero esta le había llamado la atención. Sonrió cual niño pequeño, lo primero que quería hacer era enseñársela a Claudia, aunque la palabra "presumirla" se adecuaba más a lo que pretendía.

Después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, sobre la cama encontró a su prometida, plácidamente dormida boca abajo. Tsukasa esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Parece que tendría que esperar para presumirle su nuevo juguete.

Aventó la tarjeta de la habitación al tocador. Se recostó a un lado de ella. Aspiró el olor a manzanilla de su húmedo cabello. Se acomodó de costado para poderla ver. Era extraño cómo inmediatamente se había acostumbrado a ella. El tenerla ahí… le agradaba, no sabía cómo describirlo, simplemente era así. La comparación atravesó como bala su cerebro. ¿Cuántas veces pudo estar así con Makino?

_-Tanto tú como él no se acercan porque tienen un abismo separándolos, pero no lo quieren ver._

Recordó aquellas palabras. ¿Era realmente así? Se la había pasado luchando por defender el amor que tenía con Makino pero… ¿cuántas veces disfrutó de el? Recarga la espalda sobre la cabecera, toma la guitarra y comienza a tocarla, pronto la música es acompañada por la voz de Tsukasa.

Pese a que hacía un rato Claudia se había despertado no había dado indicios de ello, no quería romper el momento. Conoce a la perfección la canción que Tsukasa ahora canta, ambos la iban escuchando en el vuelo, _Sleepwalker_ de Adam Lambert. Con anterioridad había escuchado tocar a Tsukasa, pero nunca cantar.

Pese a que la canción terminó, Tsukasa repitió una estrofa a capela:

_Outside the rain's fallin' down / Afuera la lluvia está cayendo_

_There's not a drop that hits me / No hay gota alguna que me golpee_

_Scream at the sky but no sound/ Grito al cielo pero ningún sonido_

_Is leavin' my lips / Está saliendo de mis labios_

_It's like I can't even feel / Es como si ni pudiera sentir  
After the way you touched me / Después de la forma en la que me tocaste_

_I'm not asleep but I'm not awake / No estoy dormido pero no estoy despierto_

_After the way you loved me/Después de la forma en la que me_ amaste.

Finalmente dejó a un lado la guitarra y se dispuso a acompañar a su prometida en sus sueños.

Las lágrimas de Makino le habían empapado las mangas, con ambas manos sobre su boca intentaba ahogar el llanto. No sólo había escuchado a Tsukasa cantarle, sino que lo había visto, sentado junta a ella, la forma en que la veía, en cómo le cantaba.

* * *

Hemos vuelto.

Mi vida ahora mismo esta patas arriba, mucho mas de lo que me gustaría, pero, he decidido luchar.

-Aja aja figthin

Volteo a ver a mi gemela malvada que ahora le ha dado por aprender coreano, uff, que le vamos a hacer, miro a Mamoru que esta sentado en una esquina trabajando en no se que, me mira con un poquillo de reproche y yo le sonrio, ok, ok, quizá me pase un poco al integrar al harem, ejem, perdón Mamoru, al "grupo de amistades" al F4 casi completo, solo que al F4 coreano, jajajaja. Sorry, el chico de T-max se queda afuera ;p

Pues bien, mi ardilla agradece todos los comentarios que han dejado a pesar de no actualizar la historia, ya me puso enfrente el monton, (sii, monton o sea mas de tres, jajaja) de rw y pides les agradezca de su parte, ahh, algún día hablará ella? Emmmm, en vista que ya me vio mal las dejo, y ya saben, ahora denle al globito naranja.

-oye eso se oye co…..uummmmm

Una gota de sudor corre x mi cabeza, gracias Mamo-chan por silenciar a mi gemela malvada.

Millones de besos, ah por cierto, lamentablente todos y digo todos los protas van aseguir sufriendo en este fic, asi que sigan acompañandolos en su dolor. :p


	12. La diferencia entre tu y yo

_**aclaro que estos personajes no me perteneces, de ser asi, Hanzawa Rui seria totalmente mio y yo seria millonaria y mi adorada Rea estaría casada con Matsumoto. XD**_

_**UA**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasaha regresado de Nueva york después de un año, pero comprometido con alguien mas, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tiene una oportunidad de pelear por ella amando como solo él sabe hacerlo.**_

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo XI**

**La diferencia entre tú y yo.**

Tsukasa dejó a un lado la guitarra y se dispuso a acompañar a su prometida en sus sueños.

Las lágrimas de Makino le habían empapado las mangas, con ambas manos sobre su boca intentaba ahogar el llanto. No sólo había escuchado a Tsukasa cantarle, sino que lo había visto, sentado junta a ella, la forma en que la veía, en cómo le cantaba…

Cerró la puerta e intentó respirar hondo, quiso contener las lágrimas pero, éstas no dejaban de caer. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al pecho. Cerró ambos ojos y dejó que los recuerdos golpearan su ser con dolor. Evocó los momentos más difíciles que había vivido desde que conoció a Tsukasa, de cómo comenzó lentamente a enamorarse de él, de lo difícil que fue su separación. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué aun se aferraba a lo que fue?

Salió de la habitación, necesitaba estar en movimiento, sentía que si se quedaba quieta su cabeza explotaría, en vez del elevador, optó bajar por las escaleras de emergencia, el piso en el que se encontraba era el 15mo., pero poco le importaba ello. El dolor pronto se fundió con la creciente ira. ¿Por qué era tan tonta? ¿Cómo pudo confiar en alguien como él? ¿Cuánto más se iba a dejar hacer daño por él? Atravesó el hotel y corrió hacia la playa… su corazón latía con rapidez, su respiración era agitada, pero ello no le impidió gritar y arrojar fuera todo lo que hasta ahora le carcomía.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Su grito fue largo y sonoro, cuanto más fuerte fuera más sentía que el peso que cargaba disminuía, que su dolor disminuía. Tanto se había guardado para sí. Pese a todo no se había permitido ni un segundo para llorar, para lamentarse completamente. Decidió hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido… pero ya no podía con ello. Existen poderosas razones para permitirnos llorar, para desahogar lo que nuestros corazones encierran, para la soledad que silenciosa nos embarga.

Rui observaba a Makino a través del cristal del enorme ventanal. Su siempre sereno semblante ahora parecía preocupado y más que eso… dolido, la causa… él seguía siendo invisible para ella, la prueba: ella había pasado cruzándose con él, y ni si quiera lo había visto.

Con paso cauteloso se acercó a la chica, extendió su brazo para tocarla, pero el roce nunca llegó… Tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos. Por primera vez sintió miedo, miedo de tocarla, de verla desvanecerse ante su tacto.

-Dime qué hacer… para que me veas… - susurró.

Lentamente Makino giró su cabeza hasta donde pudo. Tras ella Rui estaba con el brazo extendido hacia ella, como si quiera sujetarla.

-Ayúdame a sanar a este corazón que muere poco a poco por ti.

Ante tales palabras los ojos de Makino se ensancharon. Rui tomó de los hombros a Makino, colocó sus rodillas en el suelo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Lo que siento por ti es tan grande… que duele. Duele ver que lloras por alguien más, que tus suspiros son para otro, que tu corazón late para él, cuando el mío sólo lo hace para ti. Eres mi motor Makino, eres lo que día a día me hace salir de esta soledad en la que me encerré.

Rui rompió lentamente con el abrazo. Tomó a Makino de la barbilla y la acercó a sus labios fundiéndose con los de ella. Un beso ciertamente agridulce, pero necesitado… esperanzador.

A varios metros se escuchó el crujir del aluminio. Tsukasa apretó tan fuerte la lata de cerveza que sostenía en la mano hasta deformarla y derramando así el líquido que dentro contenía. Desvió la mirada evitando aquella escena.

-Entonces que así sea.

Exclamó para sí mientras se alejaba en silencio del lugar. Arrojó la lata a un basurero. Extendió los dedos de sus manos, había cerrado el puño con tanta fuerza que las articulaciones le dolían y sobre su palma se encontraban marcadas en rojo sus dedos.

-Ya no lloraré más por ti… ya no – susurró con dolor.

En la habitación Tsukasa revolvía la ropa que había en el guardarropa, tomó un vestido negro y lo colocó sobre la cama. Claudia, que acababa de salir del baño, se sorprende al ver su vestido fuera de donde lo había puesto.

-Vamos a salir. No quiero seguir aquí.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza pero, no dijo nada, tomó el vestido y observó un segundo a Tsukasa quien permanecía en el marco de la puerta esperando a que su prometida se cambiara.

-Ejem… ¿planeas que me cambie frente a ti o esperarás fuera?

Las mejillas de Tsukasa se sonrojaron ligeramente, carraspeo un poco la garganta y salió de la habitación escuchando la ligera risa de Claudia.

Después de 20 minutos, Tsukasa aburrido y desesperado por la tardanza de la chica entra a la habitación, cuando estaba a punto de reclamar, sus intenciones mueren al verla observándose en el espejo mientras arregla un poco su cabello.

-¿Y el resto del vestido? – preguntó.

-¿Cómo de que el resto del vestido? – viéndose en el espejo – Este es TODO el vestido.

-¿No pensarás salir así verdad?

Claudia se encogió de hombros, el vestido era corto, pero no tan corto como otros que había usado, el escote era decente, ligero, sin tapar mucho y sin mostrar demasiado. Realmente no le veía algo mal a lo que usaba. Caminó hacia el closet y sacó un par de vestidos, se los enseñó y los colocó sobre ella para darle una idea de cómo se vería con ellos, a lo que Tsukasa concluyó – El que llevas está perfecto.

Una risa escapa de los labios de Claudia, toma su bolso y se queda de pie frente a Tsukasa.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos?

-Al primer lugar que encontremos en el muelle.

Claudia se extraña por la actitud de Tsukasa pero calla y lo sigue.

-¿No iremos en auto?

-Hoy no, caminaremos.

Los ojos de Claudia se ensanchan ligeramente y observó sus zapatos… de tacón alto. – Oh Dios… - pensó. Ojalá y el viaje no sea largo.

Las luces de los faroles y los letreros luminiscentes de las tiendas iluminaban perfectamente la calle. La noche era fresca pero, agradable. Tsukasa permanecía en silencio mientras que su acompañante observaba al caminar los aparadores de las grandes tiendas.

-¿Quieres comprar algo? – pregunta un sutil Tsukasa

Claudia sonríe y niega con la cabeza – No soy tan cruel como para arrastrarte conmigo a las tiendas.

-Vamos, ¿qué tan terrible podría ser?

Por un segundo los ojos de Claudia destellaron, lo que provocó un involuntario escalofrío en la espalda de Tsukasa. Claudia tomó la mano de su prometido y lo arrastró por la primera tienda que encontraron. Inmediatamente hizo que se sentara en el sillón que se encontraba frete a un espejo y cerca de los probadores. Él observaba curioso cómo ella tomaba cientos de ganchos con ropa y se metía con ellos al probador. Al cabo de un par de minutos salió vistiendo un vestido corto, Tsukasa negó con la cabeza mostrando su desaprobación, ella se miró por el espejo y frunció los labios mientras regresaba al probador. El segundo fue unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa con un pronunciado escote, Tsukasa golpeó su pecho al atragantarse por la "nada sutil" vestimenta de Claudia, por su parte, ella pasó su dedo sobre sus labios haciendo un coqueto guiño que sonrojó a Tsukasa, él giró hacia los lados verificando que nadie se encontrara cerca y la vieran vestida así, en segundos se puso de pié y la empujó hasta el probador al tiempo que decía – NEXT! –

El siguiente provocó la risa de Tsukasa.

-Abuela, ¡te sacaron de la tumba!

Vestía una falda larga a cuadros, una blusa con cuello largo en forma de U con encaje alrededor y un saco sencillo beige.

Finalmente y después de 3 horas y 6 tiendas, ambos salieron y tras ellos 4 personas cargando cada uno un mínimo de 13 bolsas y paquetes con los logos de prestigiosas tiendas de moda, los cuales serían enviadas directamente al hotel.

Después de un corto paseo ambos regresaron al hotel.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Tsukasa.

-Nada – contesta Claudia mientras sigue viendo con mirada inquisidora a su prometido - Es sólo que… jamás creí que fueras un comprador compulsivo, creo que el 60% de lo que llevamos es tuyo.

Tsukasa se deja caer en un sillón cercano echando la cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos, Claudia llego a pensar que dormía ante el silencio, cuando hizo ademan de levantarse la voz de Tsukasa se lo impidió.

- Es extraño como das algunas cosas por sentado. Hace tiempo que no lo hacia. Tú y yo estamos acostumbrados a entrar y salir de esas tiendas, pedir si mirar el precio, que todos se pongan a los pies de "su majestad". Y me lo merezco - una sonrisa engreída se asoma a los labios de Tsukasa. Claudia sonríe moviendo negativamente la cabeza - Y siempre lo di por sentado, hasta que otra persona me mostro un mundo que yo no veía, que me era fácil ignorar, hasta que lo vi de frente. No es que eso me decida a dejarle mi fortuna a los bimbone del mundo que quede claro pero, es agradable disfrutar de la posición que ocupamos si estar pensando en si es lo correcto o no, simplemente disfrutarlo.

Tsukasa levanta al fin la mirada viéndola a los ojos - Tú y yo sabemos que no es fácil estar ahí, parados ante todos con cada mirada en nosotros. Quien dijo que esto - su mirada barre el salón- era un lujo no se equivoco, pero lo que no dijo es que pagamos cada momento, de una forma u otra, la habitación, el hotel, la avioneta, todo tiene su precio, pero aquí - su dedo índice golpea su cabeza - esta claro que no voy a perder esto y mucho menos voy a pasar por encima de nadie para conservarlo. Si hay algo que agradecerle a la vieja bruja es que al menos no eres una bruja cabeza hueca.

Claudia hace un mohín y se cruza de brazos - Ja, es que no me has visto en todo mi esplendor.

La mano de Tsukasa busca la suya- Si, me lo imagino pero, su majestad aun no te ha deslumbrado del todo

- Jajaja, ¿te has guardado tu sonrisa colgate?

-Mejor que eso, aun no he destilado mi encanto Domyouji.

- Neee, lo que es a mi prefiero los hombres que usan desodorante y si aplican un poco de loción mejor.

Tsukasa alza una ceja

- Ahh, si vendieran mi esencia ¿sabes qué tendría?

- ¿Hormonas de mono?

- Doblemente baka, una seductora arma mortal.

Claudia finge considerarlo- si, lo entiendo, yo moriría de risa al comprarla.

-Claro, si antes no te mueres de amor por mi.

-¿De amor, o de salpullido?, ha de dar algo así como escarlatina

-Cierto, soy demasiado bueno para cualquier mujer.

-Aguanta, voy por una almohada.

-¿Para?

- Que cargues tu ego.

-Ahh, pero ¿es que dudas de su majestad?

- ¿Yoooooo?, ¿como crees? simplemente no te creo, por lo que es a esta princesa a tus pies no ha caído.

Tsukasa sonríe de lado y acerca peligrosamente su cara a la de ella.

- Eso... no es completamente cierto.

- ¿Ehh?, que hay aire suficiente para todos, además, lo que es ESTA Claudia es inmune a tu encanto.

Una sonrisa perversa destella de los labios de Tsukasa y lo siguiente lo pronuncia muy cerca de su oído -Ahh, no hay nada mas genial que demostrar que su majestad siempre tiene la razón.

Claudia traga en seco y hace el intento de parase pero sus nervios la traicionan y sólo logra quedar debajo de Tsukasa.

- Y mi plan es...

Claudia tartamudea ante la cercanía y frunce el ceño ante las palabras que le parecen familiares sin atinar donde.

-¿Tu tu tu pl-plan?

-Es hacer que…

-¡Que hagas el ridículo entre tanta gente!

Claudia y Tsukasa voltean hacia la puerta, Makino de pie y con los brazos cruzados les mira molesta.

- Métanse a su cuarto por dios, si les encanta hacer el ridículo es cosa suya pero que los demás tengamos que verlos...

- No se si lo sepas, pero hay gente que quiere descansar – ante la mirada de duda de Makino, Claudia pretende proseguir, pero Tsukasa le gana la palabra.

-Unos decibeles más y tu grito podría escucharse del otro lado del mar.

Molesto Tsukasa se acomoda sobre el sillón en una posición arrogante, recordándole a Makino el inicio, cuando él no era más que el estúpido y bruto líder de los F4 y ella una desapercibida estudiante más.

-Tengo hambre – habla Claudia volteando a ver a Tsukasa y haciendo como si Makino no estuviera ahí.

-No pudimos comer por las fotografías – dice para sí. – ¿Qué quieres cenar?

Claudia discretamente voltea a ver de reojo a Makino. – Mientras no sea comida rápida todo estará bien.

Inmediatamente Makino escondió tras sí la caja de McDonals.

-El paladar de su majestad es demasiado delicado como para comer esas cosas.

- Yo mas bien diría que es bastante arrogante su majestad, no su paladar.

Rui parado en la puerta con tranquilidad le lanza las palabras a Tsukasa, Claudia frunce un poco los labios al verle - Uuumm, así que vamos dos contra dos, esto será interesante - una sonrisa levemente perversa cruza por los labios de Claudia ante tal pensamiento, Tsukasa arquea una ceja pero recibe entre sus brazos a Claudia.

- Ah, hola Hanazawa, no te vi llegar, ¿que tal el paseo? espero que hayas encontrado algo bueno.

Las ultimas palabras son con la mirada puesta en Makino quien furiosa da un paso adelante pero los brazos de Rui la detienen.

- En realidad he encontrado algo maravilloso

Makino sin poder evitarlo se ruboriza y levanta la mirada hacia Rui quien le sonríe levemente, Tsukasa aprieta un poco mas de lo debido a Claudia antes de contestar.

- Como sea Rui, estábamos por pedir algo a la habitación, ¿te apetece langosta o caviar?

- Ahhh, yo quiero trufas en vino blanco

La bolsa de papel cruje al tratar de ser escondida, Claudia luce satisfecha pero la sonrisa pronto cae levemente de su cara.

- No gracias, verán, he descubierto que lo verde y silvestre le hace muy bien a mi corazón.

- Ja, se nota que siempre has estado perdido Rui

Tsukasa se inclina hacia ellos con arrogancia pura.

- El buen gusto es algo con lo que se nace, con lo que te crían, pensaría que algo se te habría quedado después de tantos años.

Furiosa Makino replica

- Yo te diré que le quedo, a diferencia de "otros" le quedo corazón y alma, y un verdadero sentido de la decencia para no venderse a cualquiera.

La puya cala hondo en Claudia quien sin mediar consecuencias se levanta de entre los brazos de Tsukasa y su mano cruza con fuerza la mejilla de Makino.

- Estúpida.

El insulto de Claudia es callado por un brusco movimiento, Tsukasa le ha puesto detrás de si enfrentando se a Rui quien tiene tomada fuertemente por la muñeca a Claudia.

-Suéltala!

Con un ademan despectivo Rui hace caso a Tsukasa y suelta a Claudia, se deja jalar dos paso por Makino, sin perderlos de vista, su voz baja una octava.

- Te lo advierto Tsukasa, no permitiré que sigas lastimando a Makino, fuiste un maldito bastardo al abandonarla como lo hiciste, pero ella no está sola, me tiene a mí.

- Ja, vaya, a saber que necesitabas una mala hierba para despertar de ese encierro tuyo, pero, tú sabrás-

- Más que tu si, al menos a quien pertenecen mis sentimientos a diferencia de otros.

- Retira tus palabras, no te permito que digas nada de Claudia, ella es MI PROMETIDA.

Claudia abre la boca sorprendida por la fiereza en la voz de Tsukasa al defenderla, un sentimiento de esperanza sigue creciendo dentro de ella, ¿será que al fin Tsukasa olvido a Makino? pero las siguientes palabras matan ese sentimiento.

-Y vaya que trabajo para lograrlo- Rui saca una foto de su cartera y se la avienta a Tsukasa en la cara- ¿la reconoces?

Claudia palidece al instante. Makino con extrañeza se adelanta a tomar la foto que Tsukasa no hace ademan por levantar, su boca se abre en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Pero, ¿como? yo... no entiendo Rui. Qué... Tsukasa yo…

-Eso es facil Makino - Rui le quita la foto de la mano y la pone frente a la cara de Tsukasa quien mira hacia otro lado- y te aseguro que Tsukasa tiene como 100 de estas si no las ha tirado ya, y todo se lo agradecemos a la señorita Nishihara.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa sólo logran que Claudia adopte una postura desafiante. Rui deja caer la foto en una mesilla cercana, la imagen de Makino y Rui conversando en un parque es clara, Tsukasa toma por las solapas de la camisa a Rui.

-¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo? te advierto que…

Un solo movimiento hace que Rui se libere del agarre

-¿Estupideces? ¿me dirás ahora que no es cierto que tienes muchas de estas que te llegaron por correo?

-Pero... pero - Makino vuelve a tomar la foto incrédula mirando la fecha- pero esto, nosotros solo estábamos

Su voz se rompe en ese punto y toma aire para continuar enfrentándose a Tsukasa- esto… no se que hayas pensado pero esto sólo soy yo hablando una y mil veces de ti, de tu ausencia, de tu olvido, de lo mucho que me costaba estar sin ti - las lagrimas empiezan a asomar a los ojos de la chica quien con esfuerzo e incredulidad continua- tú, tú estúpido y terco Domyoji no puedes decirme que por esto te alejaste de mi, que por esto te decidiste a casarte con otra cuando yo solo estaba esperando por ti y Hanazawa fue el único que se quedo a mi lado para escucharme, dime, DIME QUE ESTO NO FUE ASI!

Las palabras son acompañadas por empujones en el pecho, Tsukasa ha quedado mudo y pálido, su mirada vuelve hacia Rui.

-Lamento decepcionarte Makino, pero hay muchas probabilidades que sea cierto, Claudia se aseguro de que así fuera.

* * *

Hola:

Al fin he decidió continuar con esta historia que aunque ya estaba escrita por su servidora y mi amadísima Claudia hemos decidido hacerle varios cambios, por el momento asi quedara, Claudia como la mala de la peli, pero, díganme ustedes, acaso no han hecho mas de un truco sucio para conseguir lo que quieren?, yo diría que Tsukasa lo amerita, jajajajajaja.

Espero aun continúen siguiendo esta historia.

Hermosa y preciosa Rea, extraño nuestras sesiones de escritura, esto va por ti.

Millones de besos a quien deje un review y a quien no también ;p


	13. Hello

_**aclaro que estos personajes no me pertenecen, de ser asi, Hanzawa Rui sería totalmente mío y yo sería millonaria y mi adorada Rea estaría casada con Matsumoto. XD**_

_**UA**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasaha regresado de Nueva york después de un año, pero comprometido con alguien mas, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tiene una oportunidad de pelear por ella amando como solo él sabe hacerlo.**_

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo XII**

**Hello**

**Estabamos en…**

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa sólo logran que Claudia adopte una postura desafiante. Rui deja caer la foto en una mesilla cercana, la imagen de Makino y Rui conversando en un parque es clara, Tsukasa toma por las solapas de la camisa a Rui.

-¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo? te advierto que…

Un solo movimiento hace que Rui se libere del agarre

-¿Estupideces? ¿me dirás ahora que no es cierto que tienes muchas de estas que te llegaron por correo?

-Pero... pero - Makino vuelve a tomar la foto incrédula mirando la fecha- pero esto, nosotros solo estábamos

Su voz se rompe en ese punto y toma aire para continuar enfrentándose a Tsukasa- esto… no se que hayas pensado pero esto sólo soy yo hablando una y mil veces de ti, de tu ausencia, de tu olvido, de lo mucho que me costaba estar sin ti - las lagrimas empiezan a asomar a los ojos de la chica quien con esfuerzo e incredulidad continua- tú, tú estúpido y terco Domyoji no puedes decirme que por esto te alejaste de mi, que por esto te decidiste a casarte con otra cuando yo solo estaba esperando por ti y Hanazawa fue el único que se quedo a mi lado para escucharme, dime, DIME QUE ESTO NO FUE ASI!

Las palabras son acompañadas por empujones en el pecho, Tsukasa ha quedado mudo y pálido, su mirada vuelve hacia Rui.

-Lamento decepcionarte Makino, pero hay muchas probabilidades que sea cierto, Claudia se aseguro de que así fuera.

**Ahora vamos en:**

Las miradas convergen en un solo punto, la aludida levanta aun más la cabeza, las explicaciones de Rui parecen no hacerle mella.

-¿O no es cierto Claudia? ¿o me dirás que tu tampoco tuviste nada que ver con que yo no pudiera ver a Tsukasa cuando fui a NY a buscarle?

-¿Cuándo fuiste? nadie me dijo nada, ¿por qué no supe?

-Digamos que cuando tu prometida hace las cosas las hace bien, pensaba que me escucharías y regresarías por Makino, pero era tarde ya, al menos para ti- con delicadeza separa a una derrotada Makino de las manos de Tsukasa que caen sin fuerzas- todas sus mentiras habían permeado en ti, regresé a Japón con la decisión de hacer que Makino se olvidara de ti, que no volviera a sufrir por ti.

La dureza es clara en la voz de Claudia- ¿y en el camino te enamoraste de ella? mira tú que conveniente ¿no?

-Te lo dije una vez Nishihara, pero supongo es necesario repetírtelo, no necesito tus planes para ganar el corazón de Tsukushi, a diferencia tuya quiero que sea feliz, sea a mi lado o no.

-¿Tú plan? - Tsukasa voltea lentamente hacia Claudia- ¿ese era tu maldito y estúpido plan?

-Tsukasa yo…

-No prometida no, no me creas tan estúpido para creerte dos veces

-Déjame explicarte, solo dame dos minutos…

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ MALDITA SEA!

El grito de Tsukasa resuena por toda la habitación, la mano de él queda cerca de la cara de Claudia y al final se estrella en un mueble cercano. Con los ojos cerrados se dirige hacia la puerta más cercana,

-¿Fue Usako quien te dio las fotos? La voz de Claudia se oye temblorosa

El silencio vuelve a contestarle, la cabeza de ella no se levanta, sigue hablando en la misma posición derrotada.

-La foto que tenias, la que le mostraste a Tsukasa no es la misma que te llevaste aquella vez, la que tenias tu era de Makino, la que mostraste fue tomada después.

La voz es hielo puro al contestar.

-¿Tan bien te acuerdas de todas las maldades que haces que hasta llevas registro mental? cómo puedes asegurar nada.

Claudia se pasa la mano por el cabello tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de replicar.

-Todo lo que sea Tsukasa me importa demasiado.

-Demasiado es la palabra correcta, o quizás por el contrario te importa muy poco como para pasar por encima de lo que él quiere.

-No, no es así, si él la hubiera querido ni yo ni nadie hubiera logrado separarlos, yo simplemente amplié la grieta que había entre ellos.

-Estimas en poco a Tsukasa si piensas eso de él, y estimas aun menos a conejo si la crees capaz de traicionarte.

Una sonrisa amarga cruza los labios de ella

-¿Conejo? ah, ese tonto apodo que tiene, pero, entonces ¿tengo razón?

Los ojos de ella al fin se despegan del suelo buscando la respuesta, Rui se levanta del sofá y le da la espalda antes de responder.

- Afortunadamente... tu malicia no ha podido corromperla.

Claudia abre la boca sin emitir sonido, toma la bolsa de mano del sofá y sale de la habitación, Rui busca la mirada de Makino que se ha quedado inusitadamente callada

-estas bien?

La mano de él se dirige hacia su cara, sin poder evitarlo Makino retrocede un paso

-tu sabias de ella?

Rui alza una ceja interrogante

-tu sabias que existía ella? Tu sabias que estaban prometidos?, que él no regresaría

La cabeza de él se mueve más que en negativa en señal de decepción sin soltar palabra

-tu, tu fuiste capaz de de... – Makino da dos o tres pasos hacia la salida, regresa y le empuja del pecho – Tu SAbiAs, yo te pregunte por el, Y tu no me dijiste nada, una y otra y otra vez te pregunte y tu…

-para-las manos de Hanazawa detiene por las muñecas a Makino- para de una vez, yo esperaba que Tsukasa reaccionara, que nada de esto pasara.

-tu¡– ella lucha por soltarse, por no llorar

-yo qué?, busca bien, porque el culpable aquí no soy yo, y eso de matar al mensajero no me agrada, cierto, sabia lo de Tsukasa y nadamas, disculpa por no saber cómo decirte que la bruja de su madre lo prometió en matrimonio, que te dejo atrás- sus manos al fin la sueltan – de ahí en fuera, no esperes otra disculpa.

Sin mirar atrás se dirige a la habitación que compartían pasado unos momentos sale con una maleta en mano, bota un boleto en la mesa – está abierto, regresa cuando quieras.

Makino se deja car de rodillas en el piso esperando el portazo que anuncie la salida de Rui, lo único que escucha es el click de la puerta al cerrarse, no hay portazo, no hay gritos, y el silencio que deja Rui con su partida le duele muchisismo mas de lo que es capaz de darse cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Usako mira molesta el celular, el tono de Love like this de SS501 suena, su mirada se dirige al reloj de la mesita, una maldición escapa de sus labios mientras la pantalla muestra un nombre, suspira y con su mejor tono meloso contesta

- Preciosa... debemos hacer algo con tus llamadas a horas inoportunas.

- ¿Cómo las conseguiste Usako?

La gélida voz de su amiga terminó despertándola.

- ¿He? ¿conseguir qué?

- No te hagas la tonta Usako, no ahora.

- Claudia, ¿de qué me hablas?

. Corta el rollo Usako, sabía que al final tu maldita atracción por Rui seria demasiada, pero no como para venderme.

-Por kilo o por pieza?

-Estúpida

Usako mira sorprendida el celular, nunca habían llegado a las palabras, quizás si unos dos o tres reproches encubiertos pero esto era extraño

-Para tu carro mujer

-No Usako, si crees que voy a tirar todo por la borda, estas equivocada, prefiero quedarme en la calle a perder a Tsukasa

-Eso lo tengo muyyy claro, pero, si me disculpas Morfeo me reclama

-Como te atrevas a colgarme Usako

-Mira, me quedo claro que no vas a soltar a Tsukasa, que primero me matas que perderlo y que yo te valgo ma…, mira, solo déjalo así ok?

-Usako yo..

Tsukasa sale del elevador directo a recepción, pero algo le detiene, voltea y en un reservado ve a Claudia hablando por celular, furioso se dirige hacia ella y se para en seco al escuchar lo último que ella dice, aprieta los puños al ver uno de los guardias de la familia Nishira, se sienta junto a ella y le arrebata el teléfono para besarla de inmediato. De reojo ve como el guardia toma una foto con el celular, separa sus labios de los de una incrédula Claudia, se inclina como si le hablara al oído dulcemente

-te necesito para salir de aquí sin que la vieja bruja me moleste, supongo que de bruja a mono me quedo con el mono, ven.

El guardia ve como la pareja abandona el hotel, Tsuka le avienta la tarjeta de la habitación que cae a sus pies – te toca pagar, mi prometida y yo nos vamos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Usako estaba colgada al teléfono.

- ¿Qué había en el sobre Jin?

- A eso se le llama rapidez. Ahí se encontraba una solución rápida a nuestros problemas. Parece que nuestra primera carta funcionó... mejor de lo que creía. Realmente este Domyouji es sentimental.

- Deja tus misterios para un libro y comienza a hablar.

- Fotografías.

- ¿He?... ¿eso es todo?

- No siempre se necesita de mucho para develar oscuros secretos.

- Cálmate Sherlock Holmes... una fotografía no...

El silencio pronto se hizo al llegar la iluminación a Usako, Golpeó ligeramente su frente y cerró los ojos. Recordó las palabras de Claudia dichas cuando aún estaba en EU.

- Las imágenes pueden decir mucho más que una palabra. Todo es interpretación.

-tu maldita rata de dos patas, si te tuviera enfrente te destripo

-ya decía yo que tu vena sobre protectora no aguantaría, lo cierto es Usako que contigo o sin ti voy a recuperar a Claudia.

Usako avienta el celular contra la pared más cercana

-hombres, malditos hombres, pero si bien decía mi madre, no son iguales pero ahh como se parecen los malditos.

Saca otro celular del cajón del buro, recoge el chip de los pedazos del anterior, se viste rápidamente mientras pide un boleto, termina y marca otro numero

-paaa, soy tu preciosa Usako, recuerdas como me dabas guerra para que continuara estudiando? Adivina?

- ….

- no papa, no fue idea de Claudia

-…

-papaaaaa

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

En otro lugar el chofer tiembla al escuchar la voz de Tsukasa, de reojo se asegura que el vidrio blindado este cerrado y más confiado contesta por el intercomunicador

.Digame

-Bajate

-Perdon?

-Bajate, mi prometida y yo queremos estar solos

-Disculpe no creo

Una patada al blindaje es el argumento que convence al chofer de bajarse del la limo, Tsukasa se cerciora que no haya nadie antes de hablar

-Te necesito a mi lado

Claudia abre la boca pero Tsukasa no le deja decir ni una palabra, extiende sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá mirando la cubierta del techo – la bruja no me dará nada mientras este soltero, si voy a ser libre necesito hacerle creer que hare lo que ella quiere, no perderé mi tiempo buscando a alguna tonta que al final se crea lo que no, ahí en donde entras tu –Claudia vuelve a abrir la boca – no, no puedes hablar, si vas a estar en esto es porque se que a ti solo te mueve el dinero y el poder, lo que te vuelve la candidata perfecta.

- Dinero y poder... – sonriendo ligeramente - ¿no es eso lo q te ha movido a ti todo este tiempo?... – cruzando la pierna y optando por una posición arrogante - ¿no por ello dejaste a la pobretona esa a la que decías debía ser tu mujer? Sacrificaste amor y la libertad de elección por este amor, por dinero y poder mi querido Tsukasa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Makino levanta la mirada hacia la puerta del comedor de la escuela, parece mentira que este nuevamente en la Eitoku, que otro posible año de tortura comience, pero, ella es capaz de soportarlo si quiere estudiar en la universidad, un leve escalofrío recorre su espalda. Toma otro bocado de su dango intentando refrenar el impulso de voltear pero, sabe de antemano que es una batalla perdida. El revuelo en el comedor le hace desear estar a 100 metros de ahí, los gritos le hacen rodar los ojos

- Es el f4

-Llegaron los f4

Se empeña en darle otra mordida pasándosela con jugo a duras penas y su voluntad pierde cuando el alboroto llega al máximo, el f4 ha hecho al entrada al comedor, solo que en una posición inusual, Rui, Soujiro y Akira al frente, un paso atrás Tsukasa y los gemidos de las chicas comprueban lo que sus ojos se negaban a reconocer, Claudia Nishihara está con ellos. El trió se separa levemente para dejar a Tsukasa arrastrar de la mano a su prometida hacia el comedor reservado pasando junto a la silla de Makino, Soujiro y Akira le saludan con la mano pero no la invitan a comer con ellos, Makino inclina la cabeza respondiendo al saludo y temiendo el momento en que Rui le hable, desafiante levanta la barbilla para verlo pasar junto a ella sin la menos señal de reconocimiento.

Los murmullos no se hacen esperar de los estudiantes sobre la nueva situación de Makino, arriba en el comedor privado del F4 Akira y Soujiro observan desde el barandal la escena, sus ojos van de de Makino a Rui, después a Tsukasa y por último a Claudia, mueven la cabeza en señal de reprobación al ver la frialdad que hay entre Tsukasa y Rui y de éste hacia Makino.

Makino apura a grandes bocados lo que le resta de comida y desaparece hacia las escaleras, ahí, abrazada de su caja de almuerzo empieza a maldecir suavemente para acabar a grito

-shandaneoooo

Una suave risa la congela, despacio voltea buscando a Hanzawa pero quien le saluda es otra persona levemente familiar

-Hi there

Curiosa ladea la cabeza mientras su mirada barre al recién llegado, el uniforme de la Eitoku le queda perfectamente, la piel blanca, el cabello castaño y aquella sonrisa…

-Que..?

El sonido del celular del recién llegado interrumpe cualquier cosa que ella pueda decir

-Yeah?... ok, ok … ha ha ha… come on baby… all right… yeah yeah I got it… see you later.

Makino al fin sale de su sorpresa, aprieta más la caja de almuerzo y se da la vuelta, pero la voz la detiene.

-Makino, how are you? Do you remeber me? – al ver el rostro de interrogación de la chica sonríe ligeramente – Gomen, ¿Cómo estás Makino? ¿Aun te acuerdas de mí? – la cabeza de ella niega en automatico – Oh… me imagine, ¿Jin?... ¿el de las macetas?

.?

Un pequeño recuerdo viene a la mente de Makino, el chico que tiene adelante enfrentándose a Tsukasa, sus ojos se abren y el desconocido sonríe.

-Bingo, the same man – extendiendo ligeramente los brazos

Una vez mas hace intento de retirarse

-One second, gomen, espera un segundo por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

Makino retrocede un paso, su boca se frunce un poco tratando de entender la conversación del chico que está en japanglish?

- Lo siento, esto del cambio de países e idioma… you know… a veces se me olvida hablar correctamente...

La incomodidad envuelve a Makino, era extraño cómo ahora sí le importaba con quien la vieran, refería a Rui y Tsukasa quienes seguramente estallarían al ver al chico frente a ella en este lugar. Más problemas era lo que debía evitar.

- No quiero ser grosera pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Esa es una pregunta muy amplia – sonríe – Soy de nuevo ingreso – señalando el escudo de la Eitoku – Lamentablemente no pude hacer las equivalencias para alcanzar a Claudia, así que creo que seremos compañeros de clase.

- ¿Heeeeee?

- Y como buen compañero que soy, vengo a ofrecerte mi apoyo para alejar a Claudia del orangután raquítico ese, ambos…

- ¿orangutan?

Los gritos en el pasillo llamando a alguien distraen al chico de lo que va a decir, haciendo una mueca por la intromisión, toma a Makino de la mano y la arrastra por las escaleras un piso más abajo.

-Acompáñame. No creo que nos convenga salir por ese piso.

Ella no tiene otra opción que seguirle si no quiere caerse, al llegar al siguiente rellano se suelta bruscamente.

-Choto matte… tu… aquí… he… etto – tratando de ordenar sus ideas – Quieres explicarme eso de que vas a ayudarme a alejar a Claudia del orang… - corrigiendo – de Tsukasa. ¿Porque piensas que voy a hacer eso?

Una enorme sonrisa aparece antes de contestarle

-Because… el amor verdadero llega solo una vez, y merecemos pelear por él.

Las palabras sorprenden a Makino y le hacen guardar silencio. BIPOLAR, era la palabra que venía a su mente, pues aquella frase venía con sentimientos mezclados, la dulzura del inicio se desvaneció ante el lamento de la segunda parte, esto discrepaba de la imagen que recordaba: él peleando con Tsukasa.

Un grupo de estudiantes llaman la atención del chico en cuanto lo ven.

-¿Jason!-

-Jason, bro, te estamos esperando.

-Yes, I'm coming. I'll be back in a few seconds, don't go, ok?

Una señal de OK con dos dedos y una sonrisa es la despedida, Makino sin darse cuenta repite la señal, el grupito abandona el pasillo para dejar al descubierto una figura.

-Rui!

-No Puedo salvarte siempre ¿sabes?, Esas compañías no te convienen

Dicho lo anterior mete las manos en los bolsillos para dar tres pasos y detenerse ante el gesto de alto que le marca Makino

-Por favor Hanazawa

La nota de suplica en la voz hace que la resolución de marcharse se tambalee.

-….

- Yo… quiero hablar contigo

Los ojos de Rui ruedan, su boca se frunce levemente. Por dentro se muere por abrazarle o por tomarla de los hombros y agitarla hasta que entre en razón, el ultimo pensamiento le arranca una sonrisa y sus manos se posan en sus hombros.

Ante el contacto, la cara de ella se levanta, su boca se abre con una gran sonrisa

-Rui yo…

-Makino – exclama un entusiasmado Jin que llega corriendo – Listo. Follow me – tomando la mano de la chica – Creo que ya se cómo vamos a separar a esos dos – al darse cuenta de la presencia de Rui – Sorry man. Pero esto es importante.

La mirada de incredulidad de Rui ante el acto de aquel chico pronto se convierte en una expresión fría y vacía al ver cómo Makino se dejaba arrastrar por él sin si quiera oponer un poco de resistencia.

Una vez más es arrastrada. ¿En qué momento comenzó a dejarse manejar por los demás? Esta nueva actitud de su parte la molestó. De un jalón se soltó del agarre de Jin. El chico ralentizo su paso mirando curioso a la molesta chica. Antes de que Jin pudiera decir algo en un idioma que escasamente entendía, lo tomó de la corbata – ahora era ella quien lo arrastraba a él – y ambos entraron a uno de los salones vacíos.

Makino lo pensó por una fracción de segundos, se imaginaba a sí misma dando unos pequeños brincos y luego propinándole su famosa patada al chico hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. No pudo evitar surcar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción ante esa idea, pero si quería saber algunas cosas lo necesitaba consciente, y además, realmente no había el por qué acudir a la violencia.

-¿Terminaste de golpearme mentalmente? – le pregunta curioso el chico.

-¿Cómo…? – arqueando una ceja – Ah qué más da.

-Ok, then, lets talk….

-Silencio. Tres cosas: la primera, habla en japonés ¿si?, mi ingles se reduce a pollito-chicken, gallina-hen…; la segunda… ¿quién diablos eres? ¿Jin o Jason?; y tercera… no seré yo quien te ayude en contra del F4.

-Ok, en japonés. Soy ambos, Jin es mi nombre real, Jason es como me solían llamar en América cuando fui transferido por un programa estudiantil, y por lo visto me ha seguido hasta acá – encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo 3 personas me llaman por mi verdadero nombre. Pero soy ambos.

-Como el Dr. Hyde y compañía.

Soltando una sonora carcajada – Algo así. Makino, creo que hay un malentendido, no te pido que me ayudes contra el F4, mi intención no es destruirlos, he venido por Claudia y por nada más.

-Estas tratando de quitarle la… - apenas pudiendo pronunciar la palabra – prometida al líder del grupo. ¿Crees que eso no es ir en contra del F4? Te van a hacer papilla en esta institución.

-"Mafias" como estas hay en todos los países y en todos los colegios.

-¿Si?, no creo que los otros utilicen tarjetas rojas – termina con una mueca al recordar aquellos malos tiempos.

-No, ciertamente en otros lugares no tienen la cortesía de comunicarles que son el nuevo blanco.

-Pero son los que están aquí en Japón los que tienen verdadero poder.

-Si el poder se mide con dinero o contactos… - meditándolo un segundo – entonteces creo que el juego no está nivelado para ellos – termina con un coqueto guiño – Mi padre es un diplomático con mucho peso no sólo aquí sino en otros lugares. Prácticamente él podría asesinar a alguien a media calle y no podría ser arrestado.

-¿Entonces por qué requieres de mi ayuda o por qué yo he de requerir de tu ayuda?

-Porque eres la kriptonita de Tsukasa, y soy yo quien puede ayudarte a utilizar ese poder a tu favor… y si tú ganas, yo también lo hago.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero recuperar a Tsukasa?

-¿No te lo dije ya? El amor verdadero llega solo una vez, y merecemos pelear por él. ¿So… what do you think?

"Pelear por él" era la frase que hacía mella en Makino. Recordaba lo vivido hacía ya varios meses. Las veces que se enfrentó a los obstáculos impuestos por la madre de Tsukasa, lo tanto que tuvieron que pelear por su relación… y que la distancia logró romper tan fácil. Fue entonces cuando dejó de pelear, dedicándose a llorar y a discutir. ¿Debía volver a pelear por él… quería volver a pelear por él?

-No te preocupes – coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Makino – No pienso obligarte a nada que no quieras hacer. La decisión de pelear por él, finalmente es tuya.

El chico da unos pasos hacia la puerta, justo al tomar la perilla de la puerta se detiene…

-Yo la dejé ir sin pelear. Y todo este tiempo me he recriminado por ello. Ahora he vuelto esperando que no sea demasiado tarde, queriendo subsanar mis omisiones.

* * *

Y estoy aquí nuevamente, después de mucho tiempo tome al fin la decisión de no borrar mi cuenta de ff y continuar con las historias, retomando por esta, que gracias a mi adorada Rea (la cual aparentemente ha siso atrapada al igual que yo por el mundo laboral) sigue en marcha, todo parece volver al principio, solo que con muchas más complicaciones, espero subir pronto la siguiente actualización, me he hecho el propósito de actualizar cada quince días, veremos cómo nos va.

Gracias a tods aquellos que han dejado un comentario u opinión, es en base a eso que decidí retomar nuevamente la historia, espero que la mayoría de dudas vayan resolviéndose en el camino, así que… me dejan un review?

Millones de besos


	14. la verdad

_**Aclaro que estos personajes no me pertenecen, de ser asi, HanzawaRui sería totalmente mío y yo sería millonaria y mi adorada Rea estaría casada con Matsumoto. XD**_

_**UA**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana dori yango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasaha regresado de Nueva york después de un año, pero comprometido con alguien mas, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y wapisimo Hanzawa Rui tiene una oportunidad de pelear por ella amando como solo él sabe hacerlo.**_

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo XIII**

Adriana mira desde otro edificio la conversación entre Jin y Makino, inútil intentar correr a separarles, la distancia es demasiada, ganas de golpearlo no le faltan, después de la última treta que hizo con Claudia, pero quizás eso al final fue bueno para ella, las noticias han corrido y ahora es miembro oficial del F4, ¿será que al fin Jin hizo algo bueno en su vida? Definitivamente no lo cree, pero, ¿cual es el siguiente paso entonces? ¿Claudia? Puaffgg, un pequeño nudo de enojo aun persiste, ¿no se supone que son primero las amigas antes que los novios? Su querida amiga ha roto esa regla, aunque si ella también estuviera enamorada de Tsukasa también la rompería, pero era HanazawaRui quien había capturado su corazón, y también sabia que ella no era capaz de luchar por el como luchaba Claudia por Tsukasa, un inconfundible olor de colonia llega hasta ella

Menciona al diablo y este aparecerá, enfrente de ella Rui le mira en silencio, incomoda Adriana levanta dos dedos en señal de saludo pero él no se da por enterado, tres eternidades más tarde levanta tres dedos que va bajando mientras pronuncia los nombres

-Claudia – baja un dedo – Conejo – Jin o mejor dicho como se llama ahora Jason, ciertamente he de suponer que las desgracias viene de tres en tres?

Adriana abre la boca y la vuele a cerrar, conociendo a Rui no puede darse el lujo de abrir la boca a la ligera, se muerde un poco el labio antes de hablar.

-lamento que consideres una desgracia mi compañía, aun que te diré que tu tampoco eres plato de mi gusto ne?

Una sonrisa burlona aparece en la cara de él, sin una palabra más pasa junto a ella, solo se detiene al sentir la mano que atrapo su brazo, su mirada le barre con insolencia, ella traga en seco pero no lo suelta

-tú estás enamorado de Makino?

Soltarse es la única respuesta, Adriana mira la espalda tensa y se golpea mentalmente contra la pared por preguntar lo obvio, pero era necesario, ya sabía a que llegaba a la Eitoku, y si realmente quería lograrlo primero debía desprenderse de ese sentimiento.

-yo lo digo porque los conejos tiene un olfato especial para algunas cosas, bien, digamos que dijiste que si, ahora, Jin o Jason o como se llame es hijo de un diplomático que..

Rui la para en seco

-eso no me interesa

-deberías, el arte de la guerra dice que debes conocer a tu enemigo

-Jason-Jin no es mi enemigo

-lo es, si quieres quedarte con Makino lo es.

-te estas metiendo en terrenos que no te corresponden Conejo

Adriana ve con frustración como se empieza a alejar, las palabras salen fuertes

-crees que estoy aquí por gusto? Te equivocas, crees que el f4 podrá contra esto? No lo creo, esto no es cuestión de poder o dinero, Jason tiene el mismo poder o dinero que ustedes, no en Japón, pero lo tiene y el F4 no podrá pararlo con golpes, no si Tsukasa que es el líder no tiene la cabeza bien puesta, no si tu que eres el cerebro de ellos no sabe a lo que te enfrentas – la voz baja por momentos a punto de quebrarse – no si sus corazones están en juego, crees que es por gusto NO¡, es solo porque no quiero ver sufrir más a Claudia o a ti, pero a fin de cuentas, PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS¡

Adriana baja corriendo las escaleras, Rui abre la boca para llamarle pero a la vista de sus lagrimas guarda silencio, a qué razón llamarla si no sabe que va a decirle, a razón de que negar lo que ella ya adivino, una mirada de dolor aparece en sus ojos

-Hanazawa

Abre los ojos para ver a Soujiro llamándole, Akira, Tsukasa y Claudia están a punto de entrar a la sala privada y lo llaman, Rui mira a su alrededor, desde otro edifico Jason los observa, cuadra los hombros y se dirige al grupo, una cosa es cierta, mientras el este nadie va a tumbar al F4.

Horas mas tarde Usako respira profundo, trata de tomar valor para lo que venga y mira a su alrededor, por el lado norte del patio ve salir a Makino con su maletín lista para irse a casa, mira en dirección contraria yve a Rui que lee un libro sin prestar atención a nadie, hace rápidamente el signo de persinarse y se lanza a su "ruedo personal"

Rui levanta la vista del libro, Conejo a llegado y se ha sentado junto a el, la ignora y voltea una pagina mas del libro, siente como los brazos de ella descansan en sus piernas, de un salto se para rompiendo el contacto, en automatico voltea para buscar la figura de Tsukuchi, es su hora de salida, en efecto, ella esta a pocos metros viéndolo, Adriana se lanza colgándose con dificultad de su cuello debido a la diferencia de altura

-Conejo basta¡ que se supone que…

-calla y sígueme la corriente, las mujeres si no se encelan no reaccionan – dicho esto Adriana busca los labios de Rui quien la sorpresa lo paraliza dejando que los labios de ella le exploren a su gusto

-disculpen, están estorbando el paso

Un empujón los separa y una enfadada Makino cruza en medio de ellos dos.

Rui mira enfadado y sorprendido a Adriana quien tranquilamente le dice – dale un rato para que se calme y después búscala, si vas ahorita te matara, y, podría disculparme pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento, ahora, tengo que ir a patear el trasero de Claudia bye.

El semblante molesto y desconcertado no abandonaba el rostro de Rui. Arrojó el libro que cargaba contra la mesa y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla. Volteó hacia ambos lados esperando ver curiosas miradas, efectivamente al verse rodeado de ellas cotilleando aquel beso, tomó su chaqueta en hombros y salió del lugar.

Mas tarde Makino empaca unos dangos, el recuerdo del beso le hace trizas nuevamente los nervios, al bajar la vista ve como estos son solo pedazos de arroz desbaratado, Yuki le pasa un trapo para que se limpie

-Habla con el

Una mirada que fulminaría a cualquiera aparece, Yuki mueve la mano ignorándola – ponte en su lugar, las cosas que tiene que pasar no son fáciles, tu no se las pones fáciles y en su posición pasan cosas que nosotras no conocemos, aun no sabes por qué el decidió lo que decidió.

Makino suelta un bufido – eso no le quita lo engreído, mira que andar besando a la vista de todos arrgghhhh

-es su prometida, tiene todo el derecho

-eh..prometida?

Una mirada de confusión antecede a la pregunta de Yuki – pero, tu no hablas de Tsukasa? Entonces, de quien hablabas?

Abre la boca para contestarle, y la vuelve a cerrar sin pronunciar palabra, la campana anuncia que un cliente ha llegado, Yuki se apresura a atenderle dejando a una desconcertada Makino deslizarse por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, cierra los ojos recordando el rostro de Donmojyi para encontrarse con el recuerdo de Rui la noche que durmieron juntos, como se despertó en la madrugada pensando en aquellos dos encerrados en el cuarto contiguo y la mano de Rui acariciando su cabello aun dormido lo que hizo que olvidase lo demás y volviese a dormir, agita la cabeza, aprieta fuerte los parpados y trata de recordar los beso de Donmojyi inútilmente, es el recuerdo de Rui lo que acude a su mente, podría ser… que… al fin… Tsukasa…..esta saliendo de su sistema?

En el bar el alboroto crece por momentos, los guardias forman un pasillo y el F4 entra al salón privado para disgusto de las chicas que buscaban su compañía, Rui se tira en un sofá con un libro, Akira y Soujiro se disponen a jugar billar con sus últimas conquistas, Tsukasa mira sin ver a Claudia, ella le habla pero sus palabras no le llegan, el nunca ha golpeado a una mujer, ok, le ha puesto tarjeta roja a Makino, ha empujado a alguna bruja molesta, pero a Claudia más que querer golpearla desea torturarla lentamente, por un instante el ponerle una tarjeta roja a Claudia es sumamente atractivo hasta que recuerda a su madre, eso echaría todo por tierra, Claudia rie por alguna broma tonta de Soujiro, el recuerdo es inevitable:

_Mi plan es hacer que te enamores de mí, yo realmente quiero casarme contigo_

una amarga sonrisa cruza por sus labios al recordar las palabras de Hanazawa-_Te lo dije una vez Nishihara, pero supongo es necesario repetírtelo, no necesito tus planes para ganar el corazón de Tsukushi, a diferencia tuya quiero que sea feliz, sea a mi lado o no._

Aprieta mas fuerte el vaso, Claudia lo mira indiferente y continua bromeando con el par de conquistadores, si las miradas mataran ella caería muerta al instante pero o no se da cuenta o simplemente lo ignora, Tsukasavacía de un trago su vaso tratando de entender a su prometida, cual es su verdadera intención, si todo fue un plan malditamente orquestado para quedarse con lo que el o el Donmoujygroup pudiera darle o la verdadera Claudia es aquella que se perdió entre sus brazos., vuelve a llenar el vaso nuevamente, Claudia le mira mal y el la ignora, cerró ambos ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos comenzaran a bombardearlo.

Todas las fotos que había recibido durante meses… ¿habían sido enviadas por ella? ¿Realmente… Claudia podía ser tan… mezquina? No, era imposible, hacía apenas un mes habían sido presentados para tratar su compromiso, no podría haber sido ella quien… Sus pensamientos fueron callados por el recuerdo de las palabras de su prometida al momento de conocerse:

_- Pues no soy cualquiera de tus tontas amigas a las que puedas tratar como se te venga en gana. Se muy bien que en Japón dejaste a alguien, que yo solo soy una ficha en tu tablero, pero ten presente "mandril" que tu para mi sólo eres el medio de escaparme de mis padres._

¿Tanto era el deseo de huir de ellos que lo había utilizado de esta manera? ¿Realmente era así? La verdad era que se sentía afligido, traicionado. En su interior no quería creer las palabras de Rui, no quería sentirse utilizado una vez más y menos… por alguien a quien le estaba tomando cierto… afecto. El vaso vuelve a vaciarse y a llenarse repetidamente, Akira y Soujiro lo notan y tratan de llamarle la atención, Tsukasa los ignora de lleno, es la voz de ella quien interrumpe sus cavilaciones,

-Casémonos – repitió Claudia al ver la poca atención que le prestó la primera

Tsukasa estuvo a un segundo de atragantase con la bebida pero logra disimular la sorpresa, el sarcasmo es su mejor respuesta-Esperaba una propuesta de matrimonio más elaborada hacia su majestad, pero bien, puedo conformarme con esto por ahora.

Resistiendo las ganas de matarle ahí mismo expone sus razones.: -Si ellas nos utilizan… ¿quién dijo que nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo con ellas?

-¿Ah qué quieres llegar?

-Negocios. Te propongo un trato Tsukasa. Vamos a casarnos. Tú conseguirás el apoyo económico y social de mi familia para levantar el Grupo Domyoji, y a mí se me dará lo que me pertenece, la herencia que mi padre me dejó. Si aceptas, no sólo obtendrás lo necesario para mantener la compañía, te ayudaré hasta el punto en que tú, Tsukasa, dejaras de ser una mercancia de trueque para tu madre o para quien sea, y una vez que lo consigas… no habrá necesidad de seguir juntos, entonces divorciémonos.

Esperó una respuesta de él, pero parece que la propuesta lo había tomado de sorpresa.

-Si lo que te preocupa es Makino, ella es… una niña enamorada, si le explicas la situación, si le dices que te espere unos años… estoy segura que lo hará. Dijo que te amaba, ¿por qué no esperaría por su verdadero amor? Sólo tenemos que fingir ante los demás, puedes hacer lo que quieras, sólo te pido discreción.

-¿Sabes lo frívola que sonaste? Claro, ¿qué podía esperar de una típica niña materialista?

El tono despectivo de Tsukasa le dolió, ¿materialista?...

-Me pregunto… ¿quién es peor? ¿Yo siendo una materialista… o tú que eres un bastardo egoísta?

La mirada de Tsukasa se volvió fría, clara indicación de que estaba muy molesto pero trataba de contenerse, pero Claudia no se contuvo.

-Te recuerdo mi queridísimo Tsukasa, que el hombre no vive de amor, sino de pan y que hay cientos de personas que se parten el maldito lomo para comer, para tener asegurada la vida de sus familias, cosa que a ti, que todo lo tienes y todo te lo dan, parece importarte un carajo. Sólo te importa el amor que una niña te puede brindar, ¿y qué hay de los demás he? ¿qué hay de aquella gente que trabaja para ti y que se verá gravemente lesionada por tus tonterías amorosas?

-¿Tú qué diablos puedes saber del amor que yo sentí he? ¡No sabes nada de mí ni de Makino, ni de lo que esto significó!

-¿Crees que eres el único que se enamoró? Yo lo hice, y perdí Tsukasa, no sólo una, ¡sino dos veces! No me vengas a mí con esas tonterías. Y también se lo que es ver a tu familia trabajar hasta el cansancio para poder sostenerse, mi padre murió trabajando para tu madre, el exceso de trabajo, el estrés que ella causaba en él lo que ¡terminó matándolo!

-Mi madre te adiestró bien, escucharte a ti es como escucharla a ella

La bofetada se escucha a pesar de la música, Tsukasa se lleva la mano a la mejilla tocando el lugar donde la mano de su prometida le marco, el silencio se vuelve maspesado después del portazo que da Claudia al abandonar el lugar. Rui toma sus cosas y sin dar explicación – como es costumbre – sale del lugar. No necesita de más dramas, su vida ya era demasiado drama para él.

Afuera el aire frío inundaba sus pulmones, curiosamente haciéndole sentir bien. Le entregó al chico del valet parking una dirección a dónde llevar su vehículo, esta noche era perfecta para caminar. Trató de mantener su mente despejada de todo lo que se pudiera relacionar con Tsukasa y con Makino, pensaba sobre trivialidades, viajes, autos, música, todo aquello que le alejara a esas dos personas, pero los esfuerzos no parecían rendir muchos frutos, de tanto en tanto un "a Makino le gustaría esto" y "Tsukasa ya me había dicho que…" se filtraban en sus pensamientos.

Tal vez es momento de hacer nuevas amistades.

Se engañaba a sí mismo. Su mismo carácter le impedía el interactuar con otra gente, esta destinado a la soledad o a la vida con el F4.

Ningún buen santo al cual encomendarme.

La melodía de un violín acaparó su atención. Había llegado hasta un pequeño jardín con juegos para niños. Su oído fue el guía para llegar ante el dueño de aquella melodía.

¿Conejo?

Usako volteó hacia atrás sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Rui. Masculló por lo bajo esperando que él no la escuchara, la verdad no pensaba en verlo tan pronto, y menos después del beso que le había plantado, aquel que no había podido quitar de su pensamiento. Con torpes pero rápidos movimientos quiso recoger lo que tenía, debía emprender la huida, pero unas heladas manos se lo impidieron.

Están frías, lo siento – soltando sus manos.

Si, ya lo vi.

¿Cómo era que ahora se encontraba en esta situación? Era lo que se preguntaba Usako. Desde hace 20 minutos aproximadamente que estaba con Rui, y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el cotilleo de la gente al pasar, y el de ellos al sorber las bebidas calientes que el chico le había traído.

Volviste a los estudios – intenta Rui quebrar el silencio.

Usako estaba por responder con sarcasmo, afortunadamente las palabras se quedaron en su interior. Claudia definitivamente no era una buena influencia para ella.

No me arrepiento.

Estudiar es bueno, no hay por qué arrepentirse de ello.

Usako giró el rostro para verlo, quería saber si era en serio lo que le decía o si le estaba tomando el pelo, pero la reacción del chico le hacía ver que no había entendido a qué se refería. La chica estalló en carcajadas, no era común que Rui no pillara las cosas a la primera.

Me perdí de algo.

¿Me preguntas o lo estas afirmando? – tratando de no sacudirse por la risa. Estira manos y pies al mismo tiempo para después echar la cabeza hacia atrás y observar las escasas estrellas en el cielo – Me gustas Rui, tanto que… incluso – sonriendo ligeramente – que el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado hace que mi corazón quiera salirse de su lugar – cerrando los ojos – Desde hace tiempo que me haces sentir esto, y sé que tú lo sabes, pero eres bueno haciéndote el idiota.

Rui no decía nada, ni si quiera se movía, aunque no era como que Usako esperara alguna respuesta de él. Esperó unos segundos, realmente no había nada qué decir, al menos nada que ella no supiera ya.

Tanto tiempo conociéndote y tú te atreviste a enamorarte de otra – suspirando – eso es lo que más me duele.

Si algo odiaba el chico eran las proposiciones amorosas, pero esta vez, curiosamente no podía irse, quería quedarse a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle.

Tal vez debería de tener un poco de la… como se le llame a lo que tenga Claudia, fiereza o estupidez, como sea para pelear como lo hace por Tsukasa, tal vez las cosas sería distintas si yo hiciera un poco de eso pero, lo único que puedo y a lo que estoy dispuesta ahora es a ayudarte con esa niña.

¿Por qué?

¿No es obvio? Porque soy una chica tonta, porque uno hace estupideces cuando le gusta alguien – susurrando para que Rui no la escuchara – sin importar lo tanto que éstas puedan doler.

Toma en manos el estuche del violín y dispuesta a partir, las manos de él la detienen.

No es algo que tengas que hacer.

Tampoco te ilusiones tanto Hanazawa, sólo intento matar dos, o tal vez tres pájaros de un tiro.

Yo no…

Los labios de Usako lo obligan a callar. El estuche del violín es sustituido por la bufanda del chico, que era de lo que se había pescado para atraerlo hacia ella. No hubo resistencia, pero tampoco respuesta.

Lo tomaré como pago – retrocediendo un paso - a lo que haré por tu vida amorosa con cierta personita.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, ella ya se encontraba al volante de un auto. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por sus labios, apenas tocándolos, un sabor a moras era lo que había dejado aquel beso.

¿En qué diablos estás pensando Hanazawa?

Se recrimina por un momento ante las "incoherencias" de sus pensamientos.

En menos de un parpadeo Usako abordaba un ascensor privado que la llevaría directo al penthouse donde vivía Jin. El edificio entero pertenecía a su familia, era nada en comparación al resto de las propiedades que poseía su familia. Si lo pensaba bien, era posible que la familia de Jin sobrepasara la fortuna de la familia Doumyouji. El grupo D. había tenido grandes problemas en el último año, circunstancias que habían llevado a varios inversionistas a retirarse.

Espero esa tonta no termine con un pobretón.

Sonríe ante ello. No era que discriminaba a quienes tenían menos que ella, era sólo que la vida que su amiga se daba no era para nada humilde. Además… oh las ironías de la vida, Tsukasa pasando de un magnate a ser un simple niño rico… o apenas tener lo suficiente para comenzar algo pequeño con pocas probabilidades de crecimiento.

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Hizo a un lado el enrejado corredizo, caminó un metro y timbró esperando a que alguien abriera. Había desechado la paciencia como una de sus virtudes: puso el dedo en el timbre y no lo retiró hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Jin con una toalla en la cintura y otra rodeándole los hombros. Usako desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, y con lo que le quedaba de entereza lo empujó para abrirse paso y entrar. Dejó caer el bolso sobre el sillón, al igual que su chaqueta y la bufanda. Hacía demasiado calor allí dentro como para aguantar todo lo que llevaba. Curiosa empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban. Las paredes eran de cristal, los pisos eran de mármol blanco, los muebles de cuero negro tenían un estilo moderno.

Deslizó la puerta que daba a una de las terrazas. Por lo que veía eran varios niveles. 5 escalones abajo se extendía una enorme piscina.

If you want it, you can swimm.

Gracias pero, creo que declinaré en esta ocasión.

Jason regresaba ya vestido, un pantalón de mezclilla ligeramente roto de las rodillas y una playera naranja era traía puesto. Nada de zapatos. Una mueca se formó en su rostro, aunque no entendía si era por preocupación hacia el chico de que pudiera atrapar un resfriado, o porque a ella le importaba eso, que él estuviera bien. Tal vez lo que hacía años atrás habían forjado, esa amistad, aun seguía latente, tal vez no tanto como antes, pero aun había algo. Aquello le hacía más difícil el estar ahí. Tomó una bocanada del aire frío que corría afuera, tal vez la gélida temperatura pudiera ayudarle.

¿Té, refresco… something? – le ofrece mientras se acerca al refrigerador.

¿No tienes algo de alcohol?

Jason sonrió. De un brinco saltó el sillón. Tomó el control remoto y puso algo de música.

Siempre tienes que hacer parecer todo una fiesta cuando hay alcohol, verdad?

En donde haya alcohol hay una fiesta en potencia.

Después del quinto, Usako había perdido la cuenta de los vasos que había bebido. Whisky, Vodka, Ron, Tequila… esto estaba mal, pensaba mientras veía todas las botellas sobre la mesa del centro. Con una mano sostenía un cigarro y con la otra un vaso. ¿Cómo es que había vuelto a fumar? Y con lo tanto que le había costado dejarlo.

Se acabó – Jason levanta la botella de soda – No tardo.

Antes de poder decir "pio" él ya se encontraba dentro del echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de dejar. Jason era una de esas costumbres. Aun recordaba aquellos tiempos. Estar con Jason era como estar en una fiesta, siempre alegre, ocurrente…

Idiota.

Exclamó mientras ponía boca abajo una fotografía de él. El chico parecía tardar mucho, así que empezó a curiosear por ahí. Entraba y salía de las habitaciones. Parecía que vivía solo.

Oh, esta debe ser su habitación.

Las toallas sobre la cama, un par de prendas de vestir sobre esta y un "desmadre" en la habitación sólo podía significar que él usaba esa habitación. Sobre el tocador habían varias fotografías, entre las que se encontraban algunas de los tres, ella, él y Claudia.

Doblemente idiota. ¿Por qué nos sigues teniendo aquí?

Anteriormente ellos eran amigos, se conocían desde el jardín de niños. Fue ella misma quien le presentó a la chica que veía en el portarretratos, y también quien lo incitó a declarársele. Todavía no entendía el por qué lo había hecho. ¿Por qué de esa manera? Estaba por salir cuando unos papeles regados en el suelo llamaron su atención. Curiosa se acercó para tomarlos.

Health Window, Hospital Center – leyó en ingles.

Iba a dejar los papeles donde los encontró, pero algo le hizo seguir leyendo. Conforme avanzaba su rostro se iba descomponiendo. Sus manos temblaban haciéndole difícil el resto de la lectura. Leyó entre líneas buscando algo, algo que le dijera que no era así.

Usa… Usa.

Escuchó a lo lejos que decían su nombre. El temor inundó su ser. Observó de nuevo los papeles, estos se habían arrugado por su fuerte agarre y estaban mojados, ¿por qué? Sorprendida se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Aun temblando, y con un inmenso dolor por dentro dejó los papeles sobre la cama.

Where the hell are… you? – apenas puede terminar la pregunta al ver a Usako – What's wrong?

Usako se acercó a él a paso lento, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo, incluso podía sentir su mano arder. Jason tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Furioso regresó la mirada hacia la chica, pero ésta ya se encontraba sobre él abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro entre su pecho evitando que él viera las gruesas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos. Ella se aferraba con fuerza, como si quisiera evitar que en cualquier momento él se desvaneciera.

Jason trató de encontrarle una explicación a todo esto. Su vista se dirigió hacia su habitación. Entonces lo entendió. Quiso corresponder el abrazo, pero una auto-aberración se apoderó de él impidiéndole responder el gesto. Levantó el rostro en un vano intento por no llorar. Se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido tan descuidado, pero ¿cómo diablos se iba a imaginar que esa chiquilla vendría y lo descubriría todo?

No es cierto, ¿verdad? – repitió entre lágrimas.

Usa…

Eres un idiota. Un grandísimo imbécil. ¿Por qué maldita sea?

Para ser una chica tan bonita eres demasiado malhablada ¿sabías?

Y tú un… no encuentro la palabra que podría definirte.

Si sigues llorando vas a arruinar mi playera… y realmente es costosa.

A regañadientes lo soltó. Jason la condujo hasta la sala. Destapó un par de cervezas y le tendió una a Usako.

Este no era el motivo por el cual quería embriagarme – comienza ella tratando de romper el hielo y la tensa situación.

Créeme que no es el de nadie – contesta él tomando un sorbo.

* * *

literalmente años sin actualizar y al fin algo sale a la luz, eso es bueno, quizas no haya nadie leyendo ya, quizas tenga una grandisima suerte y aun sigan esperando la actualizacion, (suspira) esperoque esto, quien sea que lo lea, les agrade.

millones de besos


	15. Mírame, por favor mírame

_**Aclaro que estos personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, Hanzawa Rui sería totalmente mío y yo sería millonaria y mi adorada Rea estaría casada con Matsumoto. XD**_

_**UA**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Hana doriyango, y esta historia se ubica al final de la primera temporada del live, Tsukasaha regresado de Nueva york después de un año, pero comprometido con alguien mas, Makino continua en Japón y mi amadísimo y guapisimo Hanzawa Rui tiene una oportunidad de pelear por ella amando como solo él sabe hacerlo.**_

**Tu final, mi principio**

**Capítulo XV**

Claudia mira sobre su hombro a Tsukasa que está sentado en otro extremo de la sala, sonríe a la sirvienta que le trajo el café buscando en su mente algún acido comentario con el cual abrir la conversación, su mirada queda fija en lo que tiene en la mano Tuskasa ¿es una tapa de celular dorado con un dije?, si efectivamente eso es

¿Tan mal está el Doumojy group que ya no te alcanza para uno nuevo? - Él devuelve la mirada sin ver, aprieta mas fuerte el celular y busca la salida de la habitación – espera

-¿necesitas algo?

Claudia reprime un suspiro, desde la entrada a la Eitoku están así, con un mínimo contacto, solo ante su madre muestra una leve cortesía, hasta el cariñoso "prometida mono" ha desaparecido, los nervios le hacen decir lo primero que le viene a la mente- tu permiso para plantar una tarjeta roja

Su mano sobre la puerta se detiene, con curiosidad voltea – ¿una tarjeta roja?

-si tonto, esa cosita que sacan a nombre del F4

-a quien diablos.., - el tono sorprendido da paso a uno de aburrimiento - el f4 no saca ya eso, eso es infantil

-es infantil porque lo dice Makino?

Cada paso es lento y amenazante hacia donde ella esta parada -es infantil porque lo digo yo, es infantil porque de querer destrozar a alguien no mandaría a toda la escuela, es infantil porque lo único que quiero destrozar en este momento es a ti, ¿quieres acaso una tarjeta roja?

Claudia se muerde los labios para no dejar escapar un "quiero que me hagas caso" –enséñame a alguien que se atreva a tocar a la futura esposa del Doumojy group y – la mano de Tasukasa choca con fuerza contra la pared a centímetros de su cara

-cierto, gracias por recordarme que te estás casando con el Doumojy group y no conmigo – la furia y la decepción brillan por igual en sus ojos

-Tsukasa déjame hablar contigo, déjame explicarte lo que

Los labios de Claudia son tomados por sorpresa ante el ataque de Tsukasa, el beso es fiero, hambriento y posesivo por ambas partes, las manos de ella se dirigen a su cabello cuando son apretadas fuertemente, la voz susurrante a su oído le provoca patearle

-quieres mi dinero lo tienes, quieres poder lo tienes, pero nunca se te ocurra mencionar a Tsukuchi nuevamente.

Suelta sus manos y sale de la habitación dejando a una furiosa y humillada Claudia la cual reprime las ganas de llorar, busca el celular y marca un numero

-…..

-hola desaparecida, donde se supone andas?

-…

-yo? Nada en especial, solo quería salir un poco de tanta pared, esto puede ser un poco sofocante

-….

-donde es eso Usako?

-…..

- ¡eh¡ ok, ok, confío en ti, ok

Cierra el celular, busca su bolsa y sale altiva ante la mirada de la servidumbre que murmura a su paso.

En otro lugar de la ciudad Usako golpea su cabecita contra la pared más cercana, toma aire y grita "tiernamente"- Jasooooooooon, tenemos visitasssssss

-¿tenemos? Who?

-mejor dicho you tener visits

-nunca el spanglish había sido mas adorable Usako pero ¿podrías decirme quien viene?

Por respuesta es empujado a la habitación más cercana y encerrado, Jasonabre la puerta inmediatamente

-usako?

-umm?

-Esta es la recamara de invitados, no la mía bunny,¿ i can?

-sorry

Un rato después Claudia baja del carro hace señas al chofer que se retire y mira extrañada la fachada del edificio donde la cito Usako, esto no era su lugar habitual donde se hospedaba, pero dado la última pelea merecía al menos una disculpa de ese pequeño conejo traicionero, con eso en mente toca el timbre.

-hola pequeño conejo traicionero

Al instante la mirada de Usako se nubla por un segundo, parpadea, detiene el impulso de azotar la puerta y le contesta "melosamente"

-pasa Clau mi cielo, yo también te extrañe – la cara de incomodidad de las dos es clara – siéntate, en un segundo te traigo algo de tomar

-no gracias, no es necesario – un vaso de limonada se encuentra frente a ella, la mira de reojo y casi puede jurar haber visto una mirada diabólica aparecer – escupiste en ella verdad?

-moi? Nou, nounou

-Usako olvida tu champurrado francés y habla de una vez

-ufff, primera YO soy inocente, segunda YO soy inocente y tercera yo no mande esas fotografías.

-solo tu sabias de lo que yo pensaba hacer

-mentira, hay alguien mas que estaba al corriente, además de tu familia, medio Eitoku y medio Tokio.

-convénceme de lo contrario – una mirada de dolor cruza por los ojos de la que fue su amiga por tantos años pero es tarde, las palabras ya están dichas – mira, yo solo quiero que lo de Tsukasa salga bien, eso es todo?

-estas segura de eso Clau? No será solo que lo tuviste en la cabeza tanto tiempo que ahora solo tienes una mala costumbre por él?

-eso no puedes decirlo tú en base a tus grandiosas experiencias amorosas

-uno, dos, tres

-que haces ahora?

-contando hasta 100 y si al llegar a ese número no me he calmado decidiré si te aplico algún plan en especial o solo dolor y sufrimiento general

-eres una tonta – la voz lleva una nota de risa, Usako sonríe tristemente y pide perdón internamente

-y tu una estúpida, hace años lloraste en mis brazos por Jason, decías que sin él no vivirías mas y después conociste a Tsukasa, quien me dice que no pasara lo mismo esta vez? Tanto que decías quererlo y mírate ahora, quien no me asegura que te vuelves a enamorar de Jason

-Jason?

-Jason –Jin, el amor tu vida etcétera etcétera

-el es punto muerto Usako

Usako se encoge ligeramente ante la frase, se muerde los labios y vuelve al ataque – antes no decías eso, antes jurabas que un besos suyo era todo tu mundo y ahora?

-Tsukasa es mi mundo

-pero y Jason? El regreso por ti

-de lado de quien se supone que estas?

-del mio

Claudia incrédula se pone de pie para ver entrar a Jason a la habitación, recorre con la mirada la camisa a sin abotonar, sus ojos por costumbre buscan el pequeño tatuaje en su costado para ver como Jason ha cambiado, sus músculos se han desarrollado, su piel ha adquirido un color bronceado y su cara refleja una madurez que antes no tenia

-si, si estoy completo y bien, o tu que dices?

Sin palabras para contestarle voltea a ver a Usako quien solo dice –escuchalo, yo te ayude, me la debes amiga

-tu conejo, que conejo, rata de

-shhh, ella solo quiere ayudarnos

Claudia se suelta de un tirón del agarre de Jason, reprime las lagrimas de furia y desconcierto al revivir ese pasado que creyó erróneamente olvidado.

_flashback_

_Claudia mira furiosa a la chorreante figura de Jason en el bar, el oscuro vino resbala sobre la camisa de este que aun no atina a pronunciar palabra, la chica rubia mira con un mohín de enfado las gotas que salpicaron su casi inexistente vestido, Claudia la barre con la mirada desde el cabello rubio de botella, la boca en un eterno mohín caprichoso, el vestido excesivamente pegado y zapatillas de pésimo gusto._

_-te lo devuelvo, igual y te alcanza para pagarle unas horas más de alquiler a esta._

_Con estas palabras Claudia le arroja un solitario de diamantes que cae a los pies de Jason, con pasos rápidos sale del bar esperando en cualquier momento la voz de su ahora ex prometido deteniéndola, un llamado que nunca llega, con el corazón en la boca Claudia voltea hacia el amplio ventanal del bar para observar a la rubia peróxido colgada del cuello de Jason quien solo mira el anillo._

_Fin del flashback_

Tomando todo el valor que le queda habla con todo el desprecio que es capaz

-tenía razón con las fotos, fue ese conejo tramposo

-no – la voz de él es tranquila y clara – ese fui yo, también le mande algunas a Hanazawa, obvio no dije de quien, pero funciono.

-tu maldita rata apestosa

-te estas quedando sin repertorio hermosa

-y tu te quedaras sin aire idiota – ella hace el intento de golpearle el estomago, él esquiva el golpe y aprovecha para tomarla entre sus brazos

-considéralo un hecho – al instante toma posesión de su boca en un beso que sabe a miles de recuerdos

Claudia pierde el piso por unos segundos eternos, sacando fuerzas de la nada empuja a Jin fuera de su alcanze, del alcance de sus labios, aun sin poder pensar busca sus ojos, al mirar aquellos ojos oscuros... supo que había sido mala idea encontraselo... no pensaría sobre el beso, eso no era mala idea, era un caos completo. Creía que aquel efecto hipnotizador había desaparecido después de tanto tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la mano de él tomándole

-Te he superado – levemente susurra.

-Mentirosa- la burla y el cariño en su voz es claro

Claudia vuelve a soltarse de su agarre, nerviosa, busca con que desviar su atención, los vasos vacios y las botellas son su salvación.

- Las penas con el alcohol no deben mezclarse.

- ¿Y se puede saber tú como sabes de mis penas? – preguntó Jason con inquisición

-Maldita Usako voy….

-shhh, esa niña loca nos unió una vez, siempre puede haber una segunda.

-ella? –la incredulidad es clara, Usako había sido su paño de lagrimas cuando todo se derrumbo con Jin

- ¿Por qué otro motivo habrías aceptado verme? Algo mal debió haber sucedido para que el bruto que tienes por prometido no te haya puesto un guardaespaldas y te haya soltado.

- ¿Soltado?, ¿me ves cara de mascota o algo así?

- Si hubiera sido lo contrario no habrías dejado que él te detuviera en aquél hotel... No he venido a pelear y lo sabes.

- Entonces no me provoques Jin. – Decidida tomo su bolso para salir de ese lugar, su mano no llego a tocarlo, si a ser tomada nuevamente por el apuesto castaño. Sus recuerdos la llevaron a un tiempo que parecía lejano, en donde era una niña tonta e ilusa... y completamente enamorada. Aún recordaba lo que se había dicho a sí misma: que mientras él sostuviera de esta misma forma su mano ella lo seguiría...

- Vaya tontería...

El murmullo apenas llegó a oídos de Jin quien salto sobre el sofá que los separaba para acercarse mas a ella, pero que por ni un motivo soltó la mano de la joven, rezando para que su predicción no se realizara, para que ella de pronto no decidiera irse. - Sólo un poco más, un poco más - rezaba para sí.

Sin embargo... las oraciones no siempre son lo demasiado fuerte para ser oídas. Ella dio un paso atrás y el agarre se rompió, aquella calidez que mantenía su mano tibia ahora se iba perdiendo. Giró para ver cómo el orgulloso mirar de la chica evitaba que sus ojos humedecidos derramaran lágrimas.

- Ya no puedo seguirte más Jin...

- ¿Entonces por qué tus ojos me muestran lo contrario?

- El tiempo perdido jamás regresa y tú lo desperdiciaste hace años.

- Por eso déjame enmendarlo.

Claudia aspira hondo intentando deshacer el nudo que en su garganta se formaba.

- No quiero revivir esto otra vez, no de nuevo. Yo... ahora tengo a alguien más, yo...

- Si eso fuera cierto no seguirías aquí, no te sentirías como te sientes. Dime que ya no significo nada para ti, di que las lágrimas que derramas no son por mí y entonces creeré que me has superado...

Jin se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros, acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella mientras continuaba susurrando - Demuéstrame que no sientes nada por mí, que el toque de mi piel contra la tuya no hace que tu corazón lata... que lo que sentiste por mí finalmente ha sido olvidado...

-¿Qué diablos hiciste Claudia que no sales corriendo? – se grita mentalmente la castaña.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios se juntaran con los de él. El sabor seguía siendo el mismo, su forma de besarle no había cambiado, la forma en que sostenía con una mano su cintura y con la otra su nuca… todo era igual que antes… no, la realidad es que esto se asemejaba a cómo era antes, pero ya nada era igual.

* * *

Habemus fic yeeahhhhh¡

Después de un pésimo inicio de año y en espera de que se componga lo que queda de el, continuamos esta historia que ya lleva un alguito de tiempo, ciertamente este capítulo está muy centrado en Claudia, pero, calma, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que el próximo sea de Makino-Rui.

Ahhh, casi casi me siento escritora de libros, solo que en lugar de publicar un libro al año publico un capitulo juar juar juar (la miran mal por el pésimo chiste).

Pueden dejar un comentario por favor ha ver si mi ardilla al fin decide regresar de su exilio voluntario?

Millones de besos.


End file.
